WRATH !
by Leader Onyx
Summary: Update Chapter 11 : Fade to Black
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiei Ishibumi  
Crossover : Naruto X High School DxD  
Rating : T  
Genres : Romance,Adventure,  
fantasy,martial art,Supranatural,shounen  
Pairings : ?  
Warning : Gudangnya hal nista

Summary: 'Dia' yang terpilih menjadi partner sang putra Matahari harus meninggalkan kehidupan masa lalunya, karena takdir...ya, karena takdir

 **Author POV**

 **ratusan tahun lalu**

Tiga fraksi akhirat berjibaku. Akuma,Tenshi, Da-tenshi. Akuma, kaum penghuni neraka atau pembangkang yang enggan menundukkan dirinya kepada manusia pertama, Adam. Tenshi, makhluk suci atau sang 'Anak Tuhan' yang setia kepada Sang 'Ayah', ada kalanya beberapa dari mereka jatuh ke bumi dan menjadi Da-tenshi karena membangkang perintah-Nya. Da-tenshi, eksistensi yang seharusnya tidak ada di dunia ini, dulunya sayap mereka bercahaya dan menerangi setiap sudut surga tetapi karena 'kotor'nya hati, akhirnya mereka diusir dari surga dan menempati neraka serta sayap hitam mereka sebagai tanda mereka telah 'jatuh'.

Awalnya hanya konflik kecil dikarenakan iblis terusik oleh malaikat jatuh. Namun, lama-lama konflik menjadi semakin besar. Dan akhirnya...

 **THE GREAT WAR**

' **TRANK** ' ' **TRANK** ' ' **SHUUT** ' ' **DUAR** '. Dentingan senjata yang beradu, gumpalan energi penghancur yang dilesatkan, ledakan-ledakan lain di medan perang antara akuma dan da-tenshi.

Tuhan yang mengetahui itu pun tak tinggal diam, Ia mengutus para malaikat untuk melerai kedua belah pihak. Namun, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, perang semakin membahana karena kedatangan kubu malaikat yang dipimpin oleh sang Archangel **Michael**.

Tuhan muak melihat ini, Ia ingin turun tangan untuk menghentikan perang itu. Namun, Ia punya ide. Tuhan ingin mereka menganggap-Nya telah tiada, dengan cara menciptakan sesosok makhluk dan memberi aura dari-Nya untuk menghentikan perang dan mati untuk menjadi alibi diri-Nya. Sembari diri-Nya pergi dari dunia ini dan mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

Agak jauh dari medan perang itu. Sesosok makhluk berwajah tiga dan tiga pasang lengan tangan dengan aura kuning yang menguar. Sedang menonton perang itu yang juga diramaikan oleh dua heavenly dragon. Dialah sang raja bangsa Daitya, Asura. Dan yang dijuluki The Wrath.

"ini benar-benar menarik, tiga fraksi akhirat, heavenly drag-Hei ! Apakah itu Kami-sama?" Asura dan pasukan tiga fraksi terkejut bukan main saat melihat Kami-sama(palsu) turun dari langit.

Setelah Kami-sama turun, perang menjadi memanas. Kami-sama menciptakan jutaan light spear dan melesatkannya ke kubu akuma dan da-tenshi. Naas bagi mereka yang terlambat membuat sihir pertahanan. Mati tertusuk light spear dan...melebur. Bukan tanpa alasan Kami-sama menyerang mereka, Kami-sama sudah memberi peringatan namun tak digubris. Lucifer sang pemimpin iblis memang tak bisa diremehkan, walaupun sudah tertusuk light spear, dia masih bisa bertarung. Dan saat ini ia sedang bertarung dengan Kami-sama. "kenapa kau menciptakan perang ini, Lucifer?" tanya Kami-sama. "ini tempatku, 'Ayah'! Gagak itu tak boleh disini!" teriak Lucifer.

Dan bisa ditebak hasil dari perang itu pastilah kerugian di masing-masing pihak. Dari fraksi akuma, banyak kehilangan iblis dari 72 pilar dan matinya 4 maou. Dari fraksi da-tenshi, populasi mereka tinggal seperempat. Dari fraksi Tenshi, selain kehilangan pasukan, Kami-sama(palsu) juga mati tertusuk panah demonic power dari maou Beelzebub.

Namun sebelum mati Kami-sama sempat menyegel heavenly dragon menjadi artifak suci sacred gear kelas longinus, bahkan Asura yang hanya menyaksikan jalannya perang pun ikut tersegel dalam sebuah box. Namun Asura tidak menjadi sacred gear hanya rohnya saja.

 **+Di dalam box+**

"AARRGGHHHH...SIAL, SIAL, SIAL. Jika aku tahu akan disegel, aku tidak akan kesini. Menyesal aku menonton perang sialan itu !" teriak dan gumam(?) Asura.

"tunggu dulu! Apa-apaan itu tadi, Aku tidak percaya Kami-sama telah mati, mana ada makhluk yang bisa membinasakan penciptanya."

"a-apa itu?!"

Perlahan dihadapan Asura, muncul sosok bercahaya yang sangat terang.

"Asura, Sang Putra Matahari !" panggil sosok itu dengan penuh wibawa dan aura suci yang mendominasi.

"s-siapa kau?" tanya Asura sembari menenangkan dirinya, karena aura sosok dihadapanya benar-benar menekan mentalnya.

"Aku adalah awal dan akhir, aku adalah pencipta dirimu dan segalanya." jawab sosok itu.

"anda Kami-sama ?!" kaget Asura. Asura langsung menunduk layaknya prajurit kepada rajanya.

"Ada apa Kami-sama jauh-jauh datang kemari ?" tanya Asura dengan sopan.

"Apa kau tahu, kenapa aku menyegelmu?"

"tidak, Kami-sama."

"Aku ingin kau mendamaikan dunia ini bersama host-mu dan menyelamatkan dunia dari ancaman si ' **kegelapan** ' yang tersegel." jelas Tuhan.

"apa maksud anda si **666** itu, Kami-sama?"

"bukan! Yang ini berbeda dia adalah makhluk yang berhasrat menghancurkan tiga fraksi dan mengalahkanku."

"kenapa anda tidak langsung membunuhnya, Kami-sama?" tanya Sang Putra Mentari.

"tidak menarik jika aku yang melawannya, akan menarik jika makhluk ciptaan melawan makhluk ciptaan." jelas Sang Dominator.

"baiklah, saya akan melaksanakan tugas dari anda."

"sebelum itu, berikan ini kepada host-mu."

"apa itu, Kami-sama?"

Kami-sama menciptakan sebuah anak panah sepanjang dua meter berwarna merah dan ujungnya besi yang berbentuk bunga teratai. Dengan aura mengerikan yang menguar.

"i-itu kan br-brahmastra! Senjata milik si 'penunggang teratai' itu."

"konsep dari senjata ini setiap memakai akan mengurangi umur penggunanya 10 tahun. Namun ada mode terlarang dari brahmastra, yaitu brahmashira. Brahmashira berwarna putih Kekuatan dari senjata ini empat kali dari brahmastra. Dan serangan ini tak bisa dihentikan. Efek dari penggunaan brahmashira adalah... **MATI** " jelas panjang lebar Kami-sama.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa yang menjadi host dariku, Kami-sama?"

"kau akan segera tahu."

lalu Kami-sama membawa box itu dari Underworld menuju dunia manusia. Dan menaruhnya di sebuah hutan. Dan sebelum pergi, Kami-sama membuat ukiran lambang matahari pada box itu.

"yang ' **terpenjara** ' akan terlepas, dan kisah menarik akan segera dimulai dari sekarang." setelah mengucapkan itu sang Creator mulai menghilang.

+ **Di suatu tempat hampa dan gelap** +

Terlihat gerbang besar berwarna merah dengan ukiran lingkaran yang di dalamnya terdapat hexagram. Sekilas ukiran itu berpendar ungu.

"Aku akan terbebas, dan menjadi penguasa menggantikan ' **DIA** '. Khukhukhukhu..."

TO BE CONTINUE

A/N: Ini fic pertama, jadi maklumlah kalo jelek. Reviewnya tolong diamalkan. sampai jumpa next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiei Ishibumi  
Crossover : Naruto X High School DxD  
Rating : T  
Genres : Romance,Adventure,  
fantasy,martial art,Supranatural,shounen  
Pairings : ?  
Warning : Gudangnya hal nista

Summary: 'Dia' yang terpilih menjadi partner sang putra Matahari harus meninggalkan kehidupan masa lalunya, karena takdir...ya, karena takdir

+ **Kyoto, Jepang** +

 **Author POV**

 **di sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang**

"Kau mau ke mana, Naru-chan?" terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut merah, sedang memanggil seorang bocah berambut pirang dan tiga pasang garis di pipi yang akan keluar dari rumah.

"aku sudah besar, Kaa-san. Aku sudah 17 tahun." jawab bocah itu dengan agak kesal, karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"bagiku kau masihlah Naru-chan kecilku. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." wanita itu terkikik geli melihat wajah anaknya yang cemberut.

"aku ingin mencari udara segar."

"ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan." pesan wanita itu yang diketahui bernama Kushina.

"baik, Kaa-san"

akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar dengan naik sepeda.

Naruto begitu menikmati kemesraan(?) antara dirinya dan sepedanya.

Tak terasa setiap kayuhan sepedanya, membawa Naruto menuju tempat wisata di Hutan Kyoto. Naruto memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat jasa penitipan. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar Hutan Kyoto. Dulu Naruto sering kemari setiap hari minggu waktu itu ' **dia** ' masih ada dan selalu menemaninya.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sini." gumam Naruto.

Di saat berjalan di sekitar pohon yang paling besar, kaki kanan Naruto terperosok di sekitar akar pohon itu.

"Sial kakiku!" dengan segera Naruto menarik kakinya.

"Apa itu?"

Sesuatu yang bersinar di lubang tempat kakinya terperosok menarik perhatiannya.

"Box apa ini? Aneh sekali." dan setelah diambil ternyata benda bersinar tadi adalah sebuah box dengan ukiran lambang matahari.

"Lebih baik kubawa pulang saja."

 **SKIP TIME**

"Ya ampun, Naruto kau dari mana saja?! Ini jam berapa?! Dan apa itu yang kau bawa?!"

sesampainya di rumah, Naruto langsung dibombardir pertanyaan oleh ibunya.

"Ya ampun, Kaa-san. Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu tadi. Aku bukan anak kecil."

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"aku pulang terlambat karena tadi tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan. Soal jam berapa? Kaa-san bisa melihatnya di jam dinding itu. box ini kutemukan di hutan." jawab ngawur Naruto.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA...BUAAANG NARUUTOOOO, bagaimana kalau isinya bom!" teriak histeris Kushina.

"Ittai, jangan teriak-teriak, Kaa-san" Naruto mendekatkan telinganya di box itu untuk membuktikan kalau perkataan ibunya salah.

"Aku tidak mendengar suara detonator, kaa-san."

"syukurlah."

"dasar paranoid." kata Naruto pelan. Tetapi itu kesalahan terbesarnya karena terdengar oleh ibunya.

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

"tidak, Kaa-san. Aku seperti mendengar bunyi detonator."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **SKIP TIME**

 **Naruto POV**

"dasar Kaa-san, suka sekali membuat sakit telingaku saja."

oh iya, perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Usiaku 17 tahun. Kesukaanku adalah Ramen. Ibuku yang hobi teriak-teriak itu bernama Uzumaki Kushina. Sedangkan ayahku, Namikaze Minato sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Namun ibuku selalu mengalihkan arah pembicaraan saat aku membahas kematian ayah. Ibuku hanya mengatakan pesan ayah untukku yaitu 'jangan pernah menjadi seorang pendendam Naruto, aku tidak mau melihat sifat itu pada dirimu'. Aku bingung, apa maksud dari perkataan tou-san. Apa yang terjadi padamu tou-san.

Haaaahh, minggu depan aku sudah masuk di sekolah baru di SMA Kuoh. Jika kalian penasaran kenapa kami pindah dari Kyoto ke Kuoh. Karena selain soal sekolah juga karena disana adalah kampung halaman kaa-san.

 **SKIP TIME SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN**

 **Author POV**

 **KRIIIIIINNG...KRIIIIIINNG...KRIIIIIINNG**

"weker sialan, mengganggu orang tidur saja!" gerutu Naruto sembari mematikan jam wekernya

 **Kushina POV**

'apa-apaan anak ini. Hari ini kan hari pertamanya masuk sekolah' batin sang Habanero, sembari menyeringai sadis.

Dengan secepat kilat Kushina memegang hidung Naruto dan menariknya dengan kuat.

"Cepat bangun Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, jika tidak mau hidungmu lepas dari tempatnya." ancamku padanya.

"ittaaiiii, Roger that, sir!" hormat Naruto pada diriku.

 **SKIP TIME**

 **Naruto POV**

"sial, telat bangun tidur saja, hidungku hampir hancur. Apalagi jika membolos. Jika aku saja sering diperlakukan seperti ini, bagaimana dengan tou-san ya ?"

'Siapa itu, dari seragamnya sepertinya dia satu sekolah denganku. Apa yang dia lakukan pada biarawati itu. Sepertinya pemuda itu baru saja membantu gadis itu. Semoga Tuhan memberkahinya' batin Naruto melihat seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang terlihat menjauhi gereja serta melambaikan tangannya pada seorang gadis biarawati itu. Entah kenapa setelah Naruto berdoa, pemuda berambut coklat itu memegangi kepalanya.

"permisi, apakah kau juga murid di SMA Kuoh ? Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto, yoroshiku ne." tanya Naruto.

"Benar, Uzumaki-san. Sepertinya Uzumaki-san murid baru, Perkenalkan juga namaku Hyodou Issei, yoroshiku" jawab Issei.

Sepanjang jalan Issei berceloteh tentang SMA kuoh, lebih tepatnya tentang siswi Kuoh, dan aku tahu, pembicaraan akan mengarah ke...

"Kau tahu, Naruto-san. Semua siswi di Kuoh itu sangat cantik dan seksi, ingin sekali aku me..."

Sudah kuduga.

Lebih baik aku menyumpal telingaku dengan musik saja.

rasanya aku baru sebentar berjalan, tapi sekarang sudah sampai. Ah, sudahlah.

"sekolah ini benar-benar bagus, jika dilihat banyak bangunan bertingkat disini. Kaa-san memang tak salah memindahku ke SMA KUOH. Benar-benar bagus 'kan, Issei-san ?"

"..."

brengsek, dia meninggalkanku dan sialnya lagi aku tidak tahu dimana ruangan kepala sekolah. Lebih baik aku bertanya pada siswi berkacamata itu.

 **Author POV**

"permisi nona, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. apa kau bisa menunjukan ruang kepala sekolah ?" Naruto bertanya kepada siswi itu sambil tersenyum.

Sejenak siswi itu tertegun melihat senyuman Naruto. 'Naruto ya ? tampan juga, pemuda ini' batin siswi itu dengan pipi merona. Hm, love at first sight.

Karena tak mendapat jawaban, Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah siswi itu.

"Nona ? Halooo ? Apa ada orang disini ?"

"Ma-maafkan aku, m-mari kutunjukkan."

setelah sadar dari alam pikiranya, siswi itu gelagapan karena ketahuan melamun. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu gadis itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua hanya diam saja. Naruto berinisiatif memulai obrolan.

"Jadi, siapa namamu ?"

"Tsu-Tsubaki Shinra." kata Tsubaki agak gugup.

"kelasmu ?"

"2-B"

"kenapa wajahmu memerah ? Kalau kau sakit tidak usah mengantarku, aku bisa minta tolong pada orang lain." jelas Naruto dengan kalem.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa, bi-biar aku saja yang mengantarmu."

"bicaramu saja gagap, benar kau tidak apa-apa ?"

"iya, Na-Naruto-kun."

akhirnya, sampailah mereka di depan ruang kepala sekolah.

 **'TOK' 'TOK' 'TOK'**

"permisi Hideyoshi-san, disini ada murid baru."

"ya, masuklah !"

"terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Tsubaki-chan."

Naruto pun melenggang masuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah tanpa tahu wajah Tsubaki yang sudah sangat merah.

"Aku harus menunggunya, aku harus tahu dimana kelasnya." gumam Tsubaki.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya. Naruto segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Naruto dibuat agak terkejut saat Tsubaki masih berada di dekat pintu ruangan kepala sekolah. Ia mengira gadis itu sudah pergi.

"Kenapa kau tidak ke kelasmu, Tsubaki-chan ?"

'ayo buat sebuah alasan Tsubaki, ayo!' jerit batin gadis itu.

"A-aku tidak ingin ka-kau tersesat." ujar Tsubaki.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Naruto sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Su-sudahlah ! Jadi dimana kelasmu ?" tanya sang fuku-kaichou.

"Hm, 2-B."

"yaay!" saking senangnya tanpa sadar Tsubaki memeluk Naruto.

"are ? Kenapa kau memelukku. 'Itu'mu menekan dadaku."

dengan cepat Tsubaki melepaskan pelukannya. "dasar mesum !" Tsubaki pun berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan sesekali menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"HEY, kau mau kemana ? Katanya mau mengantarku ! HEY !"

'perempuan memang sulit dimengerti' batin Naruto sambil mengikuti Tsubaki.

 **+DI KELAS+**

 **'TOK' 'TOK' 'TOK'**

"permisi sensei, disini ada murid baru." ujar Tsubaki

"suruh masuk, dan kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu, Shinra-san." perintah sang sensei.

"ha'i sensei."

Naruto segera masuk ke kelas dan berdiri di depan.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Uzumaki-san."

"ha'i sensei. Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu."

semua orang di kelas itu sweatdrop. 'singkat sekali' batin mereka. 'tapi tampan juga dia' batin semua siswi dan beberapa biji hombreng di kelas 2-B.

"Uzumaki-san, tempat dudukmu di sebelah Shinra-san."

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat duduk Tsubaki. Sesampainya disana Naruto malah menjahilinya.

"Hai, Tsubaki-chan~~. Bagaimana kabarmu ?" goda Naruto.

"hmph!" mendengar itu Tsubaki hanya membuang mukanya yang merona kearah lain.

 **SKIP TIME**

 **Author POV**

 **'TENG' 'TENG' 'TENG' (Bel macam apa ini. Saya pinjam kata-katanya ya,** **Nano Rock on-san)** bel pulang sudah berbunyi.

Kita lihat apa yang dilakukan karakter favorit kita di kelasnya…

"Naruto-kun bangunlah, ini sudah waktunya pulang. Cepat bangun~" seru Tsubaki sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pelan bahu Naruto.

Yah ternyata dia tertidur.

"Tsubaki-chan jika kau menggoyangkan badanku lagi. Aku akan menciummu." mendengar ancaman romantis itu membuat Tsubaki diam seketika dengan wajah merona.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah ya." canda Naruto.

"aku akan sangat senang jika kau melakukannya, Naruto-kun." kata gadis itu lirih.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"ti-tidak, Naruto-kun."

"yasudah, aku pulang dulu ya. Apa kau mau kuantar ?"

"Tidak usah, Naruto-kun."

Tsubaki hanya memandangi punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauhinya.

"Naruto-kun." gumamnya sambil tersenyum manis.

 **NARUTO POV**

'kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya. Disaat seperti ini kenapa aku kepikiran kaa-san.' aku mulai mempercepat laju jalanku. Sebentar lagi sampai. Aku segera berlari menuju rumahku itu.

'Kenapa pintunya terbuka? Perasaanku semakin buruk saja.'

aku langsung berlari ke dalam dan...

DEG!

"Ka-KAA-SAN!"

Kulihat perut kaa-san ditusuk seperti tombak yang bercahaya. Sementara orang berambut hitam yang menusuk kaa-san langsung menghilang saat kulihat ada lingkaran bercahaya di bawah kakinya.

Aku langsung berlari kearah kaa-san dan memangku kepalanya. Seketika itu aku menangis.

"K-ke-kenapa k-kau menangis, Naru-chan. Ka-kau 'kan s-sudah d-dewasa."

"bertahanlah kaa-san aku akan memanggil amb-" apa yang akan kuutarakan harus berhenti karena kaa-san menunjuk meja miliknya.

"Di l-laci it-itu kau akan ta-tahu semuanya" setelah mengatakan itu tangan kaa-san terkulai dan nafasnya berhenti. Tubuhku bergetar.

"KAAA-SAAAAAAAAAAAN !"

SKIP TIME

+COCYTUS+

AUTHOR POV

tempat terdalam dan terkelam di Underworld. Tempat kekuasaan dari sang penggiring roh HADES. Salah satu dari tiga penguasa Olympus. Kekuatannya tidak usah diragukan lagi. Menantang dia sama saja menyerahkan nyawamu. Wujud Hades adalah kerangka yang memakai jubah berpenutup kepala.

Terlihat 'sosok' berjubah berhoodie yang menutupi setengah wajahnya dan memiliki sayap naga berupa api hitam yang ber-outline ungu.

"Siapa kau ?! Berani sekali kau memasuki wilayah Cocytus tanpa izin dari Hades-sama." terlihat dibelakang sosok itu ada tiga Grim Reaper yang mengacungkan sabit.

"Wow, wow, wow. Mana sambutanya ? Kalian marah ya ? Seharusnya kalian tersanjung atas kedatanganku. Hm, tidak sopan." kata sosok itu dengan santai.

 **FOG OF EXTINCTION**

hanya sekali kibasan tangan muncul kabut hitam mengerikan yang membentuk ratusan tombak yang mengarah kepada ketiga Grim Reaper itu.

 **KUROENJIN**

Tapi sebelum itu, datanglah Hades dan Pluto yang sigap membuat kekkai dan melindungi diri mereka. Hades mengeluarkan sabit merah bermata tiga andalannya.

"Lawanmu itu aku, bukan mereka." kata Hades sambil mengacungkan sabitnya.

"bolehlah, bolehlah. Lagipula ini baru akan dimulai. Bolehkah aku bertanya, dimana sang **'Poison of God'** ?. Hm."

"langkahi dulu mayatku baru kau akan tahu." tantang Hades.

"baiklah, baiklah." rantai hitam mulai terbentuk dari telapak tangan 'sosok' itu semakin panjang hingga dua meter. Sementara di ujung rantai itu mulai terbentuk Gunbai hitam.

akhirnya, setelah sekian lama Hades mulai menunjukan tajinya.

""SAA, HAJIME"" mulai 'sosok' itu dan Hades bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

A/N: chap 2 done. Ancur dah ini chapter, sorry belum ada scene fighting. Maafkan author yang malas-malasan ini. Amalkan Terus review dan anda akan mendapatkan sebuah mob-*Plak* ^Jangan boong lu Author Geblek

 **Balasan Review**

 _harasan21_ : *sujud-sujud* ampun kang~(komar mode; on). Tolong jangan potong saya pake Zangetsu, pake Kusanagi ya.

Arigatou review-nya

 _arafim123_ : bolehlah-bolehlah

Arigatou review-nya

 _.94_ : coba pake kacamata kalo masih gak jelas pake kaca spion. Kalo masih samar-samar kunjungi dokter THT. Arigatou review-nya

Sampai jumpa next chapter….

 **Leader Onyx** out


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiei Ishibumi

Crossover : Naruto X High School DxD

Rating : T

Genres : Romance,Adventure,

fantasy,martial art,Supranatural,shounen

Pairings : ?

Warning : Gudangnya hal nista

 **Summary: 'Dia' yang terpilih menjadi partner sang putra Matahari harus meninggalkan kehidupan masa lalunya, karena takdir...ya, karena takdir**

 **NARUTO POV**

aku termenung disini. Di depan makam orang yang telah membangun hidupku. Di hadapan tempat peristirahatan terakhir kaa-san. Sudah dua hari aku membolos sekolah, aku tidak peduli. Aku bingung. Apa yang harus kulakukan.

"kaa-san, aku pulang dulu ya." aku mengatakan itu di depan makam kaa-san. Aku segera beranjak pulang.

Beberapa kali aku hampir terjatuh saat berjalan...karena mengingat kaa-san.

Saat sampai di depan rumah, aku segera memutar knop pintu. Aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Duduk di ranjangku. Tidak sengaja penglihatanku menangkap sebuah box di atas meja di kamarku. Aku mengambil box itu dan membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat bola kaca dengan diameter 5 cm. Di dalamnya terdapat lingkaran berwarna emas dan 4 segitiga yang mengitarinya yang berwarna merah.

"Bola apa ini ? Permainan macam apa yang kau mainkan padaku, Kami-sama ?" setelah mengatakan itu aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjangku sambil memainkan bola aneh itu. Tiba-tiba rasa kantuk hebat menyerangku. Kepalaku terasa semakin berat. Aku merasa kegelapan mulai merasuki pandanganku.

 **AUTHOR POV**

tanpa diketahui Naruto, saat ia terlelap bola kaca itu memancarkan cahaya emas dan semakin terang. Saat cahaya itu meredup, bola itu menghilang digantikan dengan tato lingkaran hitam dan 4 segitiga yang melingkarinya yang juga berwarna hitam di kedua lengan atas Naruto. Dan badannya tiba-tiba bertambah lebih kekar dari sebelumnya.

 **+SMA KUOH+**

"Di mana kamu, Naru-kun ? Kenapa kau tidak masuk dua hari ini ? Apa yang terjadi padamu ? Aku merindukan candaanmu dan senyum hangatmu, Naruto-kun walau kita baru bertemu."

di ruang OSIS terlihat sang fuku-kaichou sedang melamun memandangi luar jendela. Dan lamunanya terpecah saat sang kaichou Sona Sitri memanggilnya.

"Tsubaki, sedang apa kau ?"

"a-ah, ka-kaichou kukira siapa." Kaget Tsubaki.

"sudah tiga hari ini kau terlihat aneh." tuduh sang heiress klan iblis Sitri.

"a-aneh bagaimana, kaichou ?"

"bicaramu gelagapan, wajahmu sering merona, melamun." sebut Sona dengan santai.

"a-aku tidak seperti it-" perkataan Tsubaki disela oleh kaichou-nya.

"Apa ini karena pemuda pirang itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto ?"

"a-a-ah ak-aku" Tsubaki hanya bisa mangap-mangap dan bingung harus berkata apa karena ternyata kaichou-nya tahu.

"kau mencintai pemuda itu ?"

"..."

walaupun hanya diam saja tapi Sona tahu kalau Tsubaki menyukai Naruto. Dikarenakan wajah sang fuku-kaichou memerah saat pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepadanya.

"Dia hanya seorang manusia bia-" baru pertama kali ini Tsubaki berani memotong perkataan king-nya.

"aku tidak peduli. Itu bukan sebuah alasan aku tidak bisa mencintainya. Dia berbeda, kaichou. Dia tidak seperti pemuda kebanyakan, yang selalu berkata romantis kepadaku. Kalau Naruto berbeda, dia lebih suka menjahiliku. Bahkan saat kupeluk, wajahnya hanya datar-datar saja." jelas Tsubaki.

"Aneh sekali, jangan-jangan dia..."

"apa, kaichou ?"

"jangan-jangan dia...

 **homo**."

 **+RUMAH NARUTO+**

 **NARUTO POV**

"hoaahmm" aku baru bangun dari tidurku. Ada banyak tanda tanya tentang rahasia kaa-san dan tou-san. Aneh sekali, kenapa aku merasa tubuhku menjadi semakin kuat tidak seperti biasanya. Ah, sudahlah.

Seingatku sebelum tidur tadi aku memegang benda aneh itu, tapi sekarang dimana ? Ah, sudahlah(yah, jargon author keluar lagi). Aku mengingat kembali kata-kata kaa-san tentang sesuatu di laci mejanya.

Lalu aku berjalan menuju kamar kaa-san.

 **'CKLEK'**

kuputar knop pintu itu. Sejenak kuedarkan pandanganku di kamar kaa-san. Lalu kubuka laci di meja itu. Dan isinya...

"flashdisk milik kaa-san dan kunci apa ini? Aku akan tahu semuanya ? Apa yang dirahasiakan dariku ?" gumamku.

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar kaa-san menuju kamarku. Duduk diranjang, kugapai laptop milikku dan kuhidupkan. Kuketik kata sandinya yaitu namaku sendiri. Menu desktop muncul. Kuhubungkan flashdisk itu pada portnya. Kulihat data pada flashdisk 8 gigabyte itu hanya data dengan format doc dengan nama 'THE TRUTH'. Kubuka data itu dan isinya...

'Untuk Naru-chan kecilku. Maafkan aku karena menyembunyikan banyak hal darimu. Tolong maafkan ibumu yang tidak berguna ini. Kaa-san dan ayahmu memang merahasiakan hal ini darimu agar kau tidak terlibat di dalamnya. Tapi apalah daya, sepertinya kau akan tetap terlibat. Biar kuceritakan sesuatu yang akan membuat akal sehatmu menolaknya. Kau tahu, Naruto, makhluk supranatural atau makhluk yang dikisahkan menjadi mitos itu memang benar-benar ada, Naru. Seperti Tenshi yang dipimpin oleh para Seraph, Da-tenshi dipimpin oleh Gubernur Jendral, Akuma yang dipimpin juga oleh 4 Maou, Youkai, Dewa, Naga. Kau mungkin tak menyadari 'mereka' membaur seperti manusia biasa di sekitarmu. 'Mereka' memiliki kekuatan yang dimana manusia tidak memilikinya. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang tahu tentang ini. Semua itu memang benar adanya. Dari semua eksistensi itu hanya Fraksi Manusia saja yang terlemah. Tapi Tuhan memang Maha Adil, DIA memberkahi beberapa manusia dengan kekuatan pikiran atau kejeniusan dan artifak suci yang disebut Sacred Gear. Ada yang berguna untuk kegiatan biasa sehari-hari, bahkan untuk pertarungan. Dulu nenekmu, Uzumaki Mito juga mempunyai salah satu dari sacred gear itu yang bertipe penyembuhan yaitu, Twilight Healing. Tapi dari semua itu, sacred gear dikelompokan lagi menjadi sacred gear kelas Longinus yang berjumlah 13. Aku akan menyebutkanya dari yang terkuat Yaitu, True Longinus, Zenith Tempest, Annihilation Maker, Dimension Lost, Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing, Regulus Nemea, Canis Lykaon, Sephiroth Graal, Incinerate Anthem, Absolute Demise, Innovate Clear, Telos Karma. Kau ingin tahu bagaimana kaa-san bisa tahu ?. Kaa-sanmu ini adalah seorang Oracle, Naru. Kaa-san mendapat kemampuan ini saat kaa-san bermimpi menemui leluhurmu, Shion-sama. Kemampuan ini hanya muncul di saat-saat tertentu. Oh iya Naruto, Kau ingin tahu bukan semua tentang ayahmu. Yang akan kuceritakan ini hanya sebatas yang kutahu. Ayahmu, Namikaze Minato adalah manusia yang sangat jenius, namun ayahmu tidak suka pamer, dia tak pernah menunjukan kelebihannya itu kepada orang lain selain ibu. Bahkan dia sering membantu polisi untuk memecahkan kasus, dan tentu saja dia memberitahu mereka dengan sembunyi-sembunyi atau menyembunyikan identitasnya. Saking jeniusnya, mereka para eksistensi supranatural sampai tertarik dengan kemampuan ayahmu dan berusaha merekrutnya di fraksi mereka. Saat pertama kali melihat langsung eksistensi mereka, kami sempat shock dan sama sekali tidak percaya, lambat laun kami mulai terbiasa dengan adanya mereka. Bahkan setiap perwakilan dari mereka sering bertamu ke rumah kita untuk membujuk ayahmu. Namun ayahmu akhirnya memilih Fraksi Malaikat jatuh atau Da-tenshi, karena Gubernur Jendral mesum Azazel itu adalah teman akrab ayahmu itu dan Azazel sering membantu keluarga kita. Awalnya aku meragukan keputusannya namun dia meyakinkanku. Si Minato itu lalu bekerja di Lab penelitian di Grigory dan bersama si gila Azazel, mereka berdua meneliti dan menciptakan sacred gear buatan. Bertahun-tahun kita hidup dari pekerjaan tou-sanmu di Grigory. Sampai suatu ketika, tou-sanmu menghubungi kaa-san dan berkata ada yang mengancam ayahmu untuk membuat sacred gear dari 'sesuatu' yang tou-sanmu yakini akan berakibat buruk jika jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Akhirnya, ayahmu memutuskan untuk menghancurkan 'benda' itu dan menerima resikonya yaitu akan dibunuh oleh 'dia'. Sebelum itu, Minato mengirimkan sebuah bola kaca yang isinya air dan sebuah gulungan yang kaa-san sampai sekarang tak tahu isinya serta secarik kertas pesan yang isinya 'Kushina, Naruto. Maaf aku tidak bisa pulang. Aku memang brengsek karena tidak bisa membahagiakan kalian. Kushina, benda yang kukirim padamu itu adalah Air 'pemurnian' dan 'pelepasan' yang kudapatkan susah payah dari Pegunungan Himalaya, tepatnya di sebuah Gua yang didalamnya terdapat kolam legendaris yang bernama Shangri-La yang dijaga oleh Yeti. Suatu saat air itu akan berguna. Dan yang satunya lagi itu adalah gulungan penelitianku. Oh iya Kushina, katakan pada Naruto, Jangan menjadi pendendam aku tidak mau melihat sifat itu melekat pada dirinya'. Setelah kematian ayahmu, Si gila Azazel itu sangat murka kepada bawahanya yang tidak becus menjaga sahabat karibnya. Azazel merasa sangat bersalah kepadaku dan kau. Bahkan untuk menebus kesalahanya, dia sampai sekarang selalu mencukupi kebutuhan kita. Hanya itu saja yang bisa kuberitahukan padamu, Naruto. Maafkan kami, karena menyembunyikan ini semua, Naruto. Oh ya, Naruto gunakan kunci itu untuk membuka pintu di bawah meja ini. Kami menyayangimu, Naruto. Ingat pesan ayahmu, Naru-chan.'

"Hiks…hiks…kaa-san, tou-san walaupun kalian menyembunyikan ini semua dariku, Naru tidak marah kok. Aku akan mencoba menuruti pesanmu, tou-san. Tapi aku tidak… **berjanji**." Desisku tajam di akhir kata.

 **+UNDERWORLD(Mekkai) +**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Di sebuah ruangan, terdapat dua orang berbeda gender terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang benar-benar penting. Yang satu seorang pria tampan dengan surai merah panjang dan memakai baju zirah dengan aura kebangsawanan yang kental. Dan yang satunya lagi adalah seorang wanita muda cantik yang memakai pakaian maid dengan rambut yang warnanya senada dengan perak. Mereka berdua adalah Sang Satan Crimson Sirzech yang memegang gelar maou Lucifer dibelakang namanya dan istrinya atau Queen-nya, Grayfia Lucifuge yang merangkap menjadi maid di istana keluarga Gremory.

"Sirzech-sama, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali beberapa anggota iblis dari 72 pilar yang mati saat mendapat tugas berjaga di perbatasan antara Mekkai dan Grigory."

"APA ! apakah ini ulah para Da-tenshi itu ? Kalau iya, akan kubantai si Azazel itu !" geram Sirzech.

"Tenanglah, Sirzech-sama. Para anggota divisi sedang menyelidiki ini bersama Knight Souji Okita." Jelas grayfia dengan tenang walaupun dirinya saat ini sedang merasa gentar melihat suaminya sekaligus King-nya marah.

"Tolonglah Grayfia-chan. jangan menjadi maid, jadilah istriku di saat ini dan saat bersama diriku atau keluargaku." Ucap Sirzech pelan.

"Tidak bisa, Sir-"

"Aku mohon, Grayfia-chan." Mohon sang Lucifer setelah memotong perkataan Queen-nya.

Akhirnya, karena tahu pikiran suaminya sedang kacau. Grayfia menggengam tangan sang Lucifer dan mengelus pipinya berusaha untuk meredakan kemarahan dan kesedihan suaminya. Lalu Grayfia dengan pelan menempelkan keningnya di kening Sirzech.

"Aku tahu kau sedang marah dan pikiranmu sedang kacau, Sirzech-kun. Tapi percayalah, jangan menghadapi suatu masalah dengan kemarahan. Yang ada, saat kau menghadapi masalah dengan gelap mata, malah masalah baru yang akan timbul. Jika kau ingin memecahkan masalah, pikirkan berdasarkan kebaikan untuk kaum-mu maka kau akan menemukan solusi yang bijak."

Inilah yang Sirzech Lucifer sukai dari Grayfia Lucifuge, selalu bisa menenangkanya dan memberinya saran di saat ia menghadapi problem apapun itu. Seulas senyum tercipta di wajah Sirzech yang ditujukan kepada istrinya. Entahlah apa yang terjadi jika istrinya itu tak disampingnya di saat dirinya dihadapkan situasi seperti ini sekali lagi. Dengan perlahan grayfia memisahkan keningnya dari kening sang suami.

"Bagaimana, Sirzech-kun ? Apa sudah lebih baik ?" Tanya grayfia dengan lembut.

"Arigatou, grayfia-chan. Aku sudah lebih baik." Jawab Sang Satan Crimson dengan senyum yang masih menempel di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu tugasku sudah selesai, jika ada informasi lagi tentang masalah ini akan kusampaikan kepadamu, Sirzech-sama." Ujar Queen terkuat di Underworld.

Tiba-tiba Sirzech kembali down mentalnya.

'Yaaahh, dia kembali ke mode maid-nya' batin Sirzech sembari tersenyum kikuk.

 **+Ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib+**

' **Plak'**

Terdengar suara tamparan keras di ruangan itu. Terlihat seorang perempuan cantik dan seksi berambut crimson sedang menampar seorang remaja laki-laki dengan rambut coklat yaitu Issei sang Sekiryuutei.

"Sudah kubilang, Issei. Jangan dekati gereja, gereja adalah musuh alami seorang iblis. Kau malah mendekati salah satu biarawati disana. Apa kau tidak tahu tindakan mu itu dapat menimbulkan perang kembali meletus, saat ini keadaan ketiga fraksi berstatus gencatan senjata !" Marah perempuan itu yang diketahui bernama Rias Gremory, adik dari salah satu dari pemimpin Underworld.

Issei hanya menunduk, matanya menggelap karena dia sedang memikirkan nasib dari teman barunya yang seorang biarawati. Dia membulatkan tekadnya akan melindungi Asia Argento. Dia lalu menegakkan kepalanya dan berbicara.

"Walaupun dia di fraksi yang berbeda, namun aku akan tetap menyelamatkannya, Buchou. Karena dia hanya seseorang yang dimanfaatkan. Dia juga mempunyai sacred gear, Buchou. Maafkan aku." Setelah berucap seperti itu issei langsung berlari kearah pintu dan menendangnya.

' **BRAAK'**

Setelah itu, Issei langsung berlari keluar menuju gereja tua yang ditinggali Asia. Sementara itu, Rias Gremory hanya memegang kepalanya yang pusing karena memikirkan tingkah keras kepala Hyoudou Issei. Lalu, Rias menyuruh Yuuto Kiba dan Koneko Toujo untuk melindungi bocah pawn kesayanganya itu.

"Kiba, Koneko tolong lindungi dia"

"Ha'I Buchou !"

Yuuto Kiba seorang laki-laki tampan dengan rambut pirang dengan gelar Casanova dan Koneko Toujo seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut putih sebahu dan dia salah satu dari bangsa Nekomata Mengejar seorang laki-laki pemegang Longinus Boosted Gear.

"Kenapa kalian mengejarku ? aku tidak akan kembali ke klub sebelum aku selamatkan Asia !" Tanya Issei.

"Kami disini karena perintah Buchou, Issei-kun. Untuk melindungimu." Jawab Kiba sambil tersenyum, sementara Koneko hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Terima kasih Casanova dan Koneko-chan."

Setelah berlari cukup lama, didepan mereka terlihat gereja tua yang pintunya tertutup. Dan kembali lagi saudara-saudara, Hyoudou Issei menendang pintu sekali lagi.

' **BRAAK'**

"Ouw, ouw, ouw. Lihat siapa yang datang ! ternyata kau lagi Iblis-chan !" ujar seorang ex-exorcist, Freed Zelzan dengan nada aneh. Dan dibelakangnya terdapat beberapa Malaikat jatuh yang menjadi pasukannya.

"BANGSAT KAU FREED ! DIMANA ASIA-CHAN ?!" Teriak Issei marah, bahkan sampai kekuatan Longinus naga merah-nya keluar dan membentuk gauntlet yang menyelimuti tangan kirinya dengan permata Zamrud di punggung telapak tangannya.

"Oh ! perempuan jalang itu sedang disalib untuk ritual pelepasan sacred gear-nya. Tempatnya berada di bawah mimbar itu ada sebuah tangga dan turunlah, dan ikuti saja jalannya." Dengan bodohnya dia membeberkan itu dan membuat tiga iblis muda serta Da-Tenshi disitu sweatdrop.

 **[BOOST]**

Setelah suara mekanik itu berbunyi, kekuatan Issei menjadi 10 kali lipat dan dia berlari akan menerjang sang ex-exorcist sinting itu. Namun karena kecepatan Freed yang terlampau cepat, Issei hampir saja tertebas oleh pedang suci cahaya-nya, sebelum itu terjadi Yuuto Kiba dengan kecepatan Knight-nya menghalau serangan itu dengan pedang ciptaan sacred gear-nya yaitu Sword Birth.

' **TRAANK'**

 **Sword Birth :: Holy Eraser**

Dua pedang beradu, pedang cahaya dan pedang dari sacred gear. Entah kenapa pedang milik Freed malah mengalami kekalahan.

"Iblis sialan, ternyata kau pemegang sacred gear ya ?! Serang mereka !" geram Freed dan memerintahkan malaikat jatuh disitu untuk menyerang ketiga iblis itu.

"Issei-kun, disini biar aku dan Koneko-chan saja yang mengurus mereka, kau tolong saja biarawati itu !"

"Baiklah, kuserahkan pada kalian." Jawab Issei sembari berlari menuju mimbar dan menuruni tangga dibawahnya.

' **TAP' 'TAP' 'TAP' 'TAP'**

 **ISSEI POV**

Kudengar suara langkah kakiku yang beradu dengan lantai di ruangan bawah tanah ini. Sesegera mungkin aku harus menemukan dan menyelamatkan Asia-chan, Entah kenapa firasatku buruk tentang ini. Seorang pengguna sacred gear jika sacred gear-nya dikeluarkan secara paksa maka hal yang pasti terjadi pada orang itu adalah… **mati**.

'Asia-chan, pasti aku akan menyelamatkanmu bagaimana 'pun caranya.' Batinku penuh determinasi. Saat sampai di bawah aku melihat Asia sedang di salib, dan tubuhnya mulai bersinar terang dan dari sini aku bisa melihat salah satu Da-Tenshi disana mengambil paksa sacred gear Asia yang berbentuk cincin. Dan Da-Tenshi itu Adalah mantan kekasihku Yuma atau…

"RAYNARE ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ASIA-CHAN ?!" Teriakku di tempat itu yang otomatis meneydot perhatian para Da-Tenshi disana yang mengawal ritual itu. Mereka semua melihatku.

"Hm, ternyata hanya iblis kecil." Kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Iblis rendahan, lebih baik kita bantai saja !" teman mereka juga menimpali.

"OH ! ternyata kau Issei-kun, apa kau merindukan tusukan light spear-ku sehingga kau menemuiku lagi ? Oh ya, kau mencari gadis jalang ini 'kan, aku sudah tak membutuhkannya." kata Raynare dengan nada yang menurutku menjijikan. Dan dengan tak berperasaan dia melempar tubuh Asia-chan yang sudah tak bergerak.

Telingaku terasa sangat panas saat mendengar semua hinaan itu, apalagi ditambah dengan Raynare yang membuatku semakin muak melihat wajahnya. Sebenarnya yang membuatku lebih marah adalah apa yang mereka lakukan pada Asia-chan. Mereka semua mulai menciptakan light spear di kedua tangan dan melemparkannya dengan sebagai target adalah diriku. Namun, sebelum itu…

 **+Di Tempat Kiba dan Koneko+**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Kiba dan Freed dengan lincahnya saling menyerang. Begitu juga dengan Koneko yang dengan semangatnya melempari para Da-tenshi disana dengan kursi ataupun meja didekatnya setelah salah satu malaikat jatuh disana memanggilnya dengan sebutan nista yaitu 'PENDEK'.

' **TRANK' 'TRANK' 'TRANK'**

Setelah beberapa kali dentingan, kedua pedang itu kembali bertemu dan berhenti.

"Kau hebat juga iblis cantik." Kata Freed dengan wajah gila-nya.

"Jadi selain gila, kau juga penyuka sesama jenis ya ?" Ujar Kiba yang masih mempertahankan senyum Casanova-style milik-nya.

"SIALAN, MATI SAJA KAU IBLIS JAHANAM." Setelah itu Freed langsung menebaskan pedang-nya dari atas kebawah.

' **TRANK'**

Dengan sigap kiba memblokir serangan itu dengan pedang di tangan kanan-nya. Serasa di beri peluang, Kiba langsung menunduk dan mencoba menusuk pendeta sinting itu.

' **WUSH' 'TAP'**

Namun, Freed menyadari itu dan melompat menjauh dari Kiba.

"Lumayan, Iblis kecil. Mari kita naikkan level-nya." Freed mengeluarkan pedang-nya lagi, sekarang dia juga memakai dua pedang seperti Kiba.

"Majulah." tantang sang Casanova.

' **WUSH' 'TRANK' 'TRANK' 'TRANK'**

Dua fighter spesialis pengguna pedang mulai bertarung dengan level yang dinaikkan. Kecepatan yang tak bisa ditangkap oleh mata biasa. Koneko yang sudah selesai dengan bagiannya hanya melihat pertarungan itu. Alasan kenapa dia tidak ikut bertarung karena dia masih lelah.

' **TRANK'**

Setelah bunyi itu, kedua petarung itu saling menekan pedang-nya untuk mendorong lawan-nya. Tiba-tiba mereka berdua saling menatap dan mendorong dengan kuat pedang mereka masing-masing.

' **WUSH'**

Kiba dan Freed sama-sama terlempar dan kembali menegakkan badan. Kiba kembali berlari kearah Freed dan membentuk pose akan menebas tapi ternyata Kiba mendapat ide, dengan melempar pedangnya kearah Freed. Freed yang sudah siap akan menghalau tebasan Kiba, malah terkejut karena tipuan-nya.

"ck, sial !" dengan cepat pendeta itu menyilangkan kedua pedang-nya.

' **TRANK'**

"Di mana iblis jahanam itu ?"

"Di sini."

' **CRAAASH'**

"AARRRGGGGHHHH"

memanfaatkan saat Freed menghalau pedang yang ia lempar, ia segera berlari ke belakang Freed dan menebas punggung-nya. Di tambah lagi dengan Koneko yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Freed dan memukulnya tepat di dada dengan kepalan tangan yang penuh dengan Demonic Power dan senjutsu.

' **BUG'**

"Ugh, sialan. Haak !" dengan memegangi dada-nya Freed memuntahkan banyak darah. Dan masih sempat-sempatnya dia menyeringai kearah Koneko dan Kiba Seraya berkata…

"Lihat saja iblis menjijikan, aku akan balas dendam. Jaa ne!" setelah berucap seperti itu pendeta stress itu langsung menghilang saat ia melemparkan bom asap.

"Dia kabur." Ucap Koneko datar.

"Ayo kita susul Issei-kun, Koneko !"

 **+Tempat Issei+**

 **ISSEI POV**

" Siapa kau ?!" ujarku seraya menatap tajam seorang pria disampingku yang menciptakan sihir pertahanan untukku. Orang itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dengan poni berwarna pirang memakai kimono hitam dengan 12 sayap gagak di punggung-nya. Aku tahu kalau orang ini sangat kuat jika dilihat dari banyaknya sayap da-Tenshi itu tapi aku tetap memberanikan diri. SANGAT KUAT, camkan ini, man !

"Tenanglah, bocah Sekiryuutei. Aku akan melindungimu. Mereka semua adalah bawahanku yang membandel. Aku pasti akan menghukum mereka." Dan setelah sihir pertahanan ini hilang yang kulihat adalah raut wajah terkejut mereka.

"A-AZAZEL-SAMA ! apa yang anda lakukan di sini !"

'Ja-jadi pria ini adalah Gubernur mereka' batinku sambil melotot.

"Hm, apa begini cara kalian menyambutku ? Tidak-tidak aku hanya sedang melakukan Inspeksi mendadak di sini. Dan yang kulihat sekarang adalah pemindahan secara illegal kepemilikan sacred gear." Jelas Azazel dengan gaya seperti seorang polisi yang menilang pengendara bermotor.

 **DEG**

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Azazel berubah menjadi serius dan aku merasakan hawa disekitarku menjadi berat. Aku jatuh terduduk sama seperti malaikat jatuh kelas rendah seperti mereka, memang wajar jika kami dihadapkan dengan Da-Tenshi sekaliber veteran perang seperti Azazel.

" **Kalian sudah melakukan kejahatan yang berat**. Pertama, kalian sudah membunuh Sekiryuutei disampingku ini, namun sekarang aku memaafkan kalian karena dia sudah di bawah perlindungan Gremory. Dan yang kedua, kalian akan mengulangi kejadian yang sama lagi, eh ? Kalian kembali ke Grigory dan menjalani hukuman atau tetap disini untuk… **KUBUNUH.** " Ucapnya sembari menciptakan 2 buah light spear besar. Dengan beringsut mereka menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi yang menuju Grigory.

"Hei, dan untukmu, lepas cincin sacred gear itu dan berikan pada bocah sekiryuutei ini." Dengan gemetar Raynare melepaskan cincin itu dan melemparkannya kearahku.

"Maafkan aku, bocah naga. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol tindakan bawahanku yang suka berbuat seenaknya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucapnya dengan wajah menyesal.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, Azazel-sama. Lebih baik kita selamatkan biarawati itu." Lalu aku dan Azazel-sama segera menghampiri Asia.

"I-issei-kun kau pasti terluka ya ? m-maaf ak-aku tidak bisa-"

"Cukup, Asia. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" ujarku panik dan memasangkan sacred gear-nya kembali.

"Itu tidak berguna, bocah naga. Sacred gear-nya sudah terlanjur keluar." Ucap Azazel disampingku, namun aku hanya menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Wa-walau sebentar t-tapi aku sa-sangat senang dan ja-jangan menangis, I-issei-kun." Kata-nya dengan nada lemah dan menghapus air mataku dengan tangannya.

"Ja-jangan khawatir, Issei-kun. Aku akan segera menemui-NYA. Aku se-selalu berada disini, issei-kun." Ujarnya dengan menunjuk dadaku. Dan tangannya terkulai lemas.

' **PUK'**

Aku hanya memandang kosong setelah kematian Asia. Dan Azazel menepuk bahuku dan berkata…

"Ada satu cara, bocah sekiryuutei. Reinkarnasikan saja dia pada Gremory king-mu." Dengan tersenyum dia mengucapkan itu.

"Kau menginjinkanku untuk mereinkarnasikan dia, Asia adalah salah seorang dari Fraksimu ?" secercah harapan mulai muncul di hatiku.

"Ya, aku mengijinkanmu. Dan aku harus pergi dulu untuk menghukum mereka. Sepertinya King-mu akan datang. Jaa ne." Lingkaran sihir muncul dan Azazel mulai menghilang.

Dan sekarang giliran lingkaran sihir Gremory yang keluar dan muncul 2 orang gadis cantik, yang satu berambut Crimson dan yang satunya lagi berambut dark blue.

"Buchou, tolong reinkarnasikan Asia."

"Yang kurasakan dari hawa disini, sepertinya tadi disini ada beberapa malaikat jatuh. Kau mengalahkan mereka ?" Tanya Buchou.

"Tidak, Buchou. Tadi Pemimpin mereka Azazel-sama datang kemari dan menolongku. Dan cepat tolong dia, Buchou. Dia pemilik sacred gear Twilight healing."

"Baiklah."

 **+RUMAH NARUTO+**

 **NARUTO POV**

Dan kubuka benda yang berbentuk gulungan itu, dan isinya…

"I-ini kan, jadi ini salah satu penelitian milik tou-san." Kulihat isinya adalah gambar 4 makhluk berbeda yaitu Tenshi, Da-tenshi, Akuma, dan yang terakhir Manusia. Disini disertai pesan dari Tou-san 'Naruto ini adalah penelitian tou-san tentang makhluk supranatural dan manusia. Dan titik–titik kecil di gambar itu adalah 361 titik tenketsu dan jika kau bisa menyerang atau menotoknya maka kau dapat memperlambat atau bahkan menghentkan laju energy mereka'. Dan kulihat dan kuteliti kembali gambar itu. Titik tenketsu dari Tenshi dan Da-Tenshi masih sama.

"Tak kusangka, Tou-san sejenius ini. Ini informasi yang sangat berharga." Gumamku.

 **Kruyukruyukkruyuk**

"Sial, kenapa harus sekarang. Sialnya lagi aku tidak bisa memasak. Terpaksa aku harus keluar mencari makanan."

Kuambil uang hasil tabunganku dan berjalan kearah pintu.

' **CKLEK'**

Kuputar knop itu dan kubuka pintunya.

"Huh, dingin sekali malam ini." Aku berjalan keluar dan tak lupa mengunci pintu rumahku. Haah, kenapa aku tidak memakai pakaian tebal tadi, kenapa kejeniusan tou-san tidak menurun kepadaku ya. Sekarang aku sedang berjalan di jalanan sepi dan gelap di Kuoh. Dan itu membuatku takut. Jujur saja walau sudah 17 tahun tapi aku tetap takut dengan yang namanya hantu.

' **WUSH'**

Dan inilah kesialan yang kesekian kalinya, aku seperti mendengar suara kepakan sayap. Aku harap itu bukan hantu Teke-teke yang melakukan evolusi bodoh dan memiliki sayap.

"Huh, apa yang kudapati disini ? Manusia rendahan yang sedang sial bertemu denganku ?"

Tepat Sekali aku memang sedang sial.

Didepanku berdiri seorang pria memakai topi Fedora dan jubah hitam Detektif dengan 2 sayap gagak.

"Ya, dan menurut pandangan visualku yang kudapati disini adalah seorang pria tua bau yang sedang bercosplay barbie ?" kataku dengan nada mengejek. Entah kenapa rasa marahku muncul jika melihat Da-Tenshi.

"Beraninya kau manusia rendahan !" Oh God. Aku melakukan kebodohan lagi dengan menyulut kemarahan malaikat jatuh yang kukira palsu. Pria gil-maksudku Da-tenshi itu menciptakan beberapa light spear dan melemparkannya kepadaku .

' **WUSH' 'WUSH' 'WUSH'**

' **DUAR' 'DUAR'**

' **TAP'**

Aku menghindari semua light spear tersebut dengan lincah. 'Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh pada tubuhku'. Walau hanya sesaat tapi lamunanku tadi membuat lengan kiriku tergores oleh light spear yang dilemparnya lagi.

'Ugh' lenguhku sambil memegangi lenganku. Dan tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di depanku.

' **BUG'**

Tendangan yang sangat kuat ia sematkan pada dadaku. "Haaak" aku memuntahkan darah dari mulutku.

"Rasakan itu makhluk tak berguna. Kalian hanyalah boneka di dunia ini. Kehidupan kalian hanyalah seperti dibawah kaki kami, para makhluk supranatural. Dan ingat ini, namaku Dohnaseek, Da-Tenshi yang akan mengantarmu ke Neraka." Dia mulai mengucapkan hal yang tak berguna lagi.

 **+MINDSCAPE NARUTO +**

Enam lengan tangan, tiga wajah, dan dibahunya terdapat dua miniature matahari. Dengan 2 gigi taring rahang bawah yang mencuat. Asura. Sedang duduk bersila diatas sebuah lingkaran dan diluar lingkaran itu terdapat 4 segitiga yang mengitarinya.

"Membosankan sekali, baru segitu saja hampir mati. Padahal aku sudah memberikannya sedikit energiku. Mungkin sedikit membantu tak masalah. Aku akan mengetesnya dulu."

 **+KEMBALI KE NARUTO+**

"Mungkin, menyiksamu sebelum mati disini sedikit menyenangkan" kata malaikat jatuh gila itu dengan wajah psikopat.

' **DUG' 'KRAK'** Dengan kuat Dohnaseek menendang dada Naruto.

"ARGHH" Teriakku kesakitan.

'Sial, sekarang mungkin tulang rusukku sudah patah 2'. batinku sambil menatap tajam Dohnaseek.

'Gaki' tiba-tiba muncul suara entah dari mana.

'Siapa kau'

'Apa kau ingin membunuh makhluk pendosa ini ?' kata suara itu lagi.

' **DUG'**

'Ugh' lenguhku menahan sakit.

'Apa maksudmu ?' tanyaku kebingungan.

'Sudah jawab saja'

"IYA, AKU INGIN MEMBUNUH MAKHLUK INI. MAKHLUK INI AKAN KUMUSNAHKAN DEMI KAUMKU, TENTUNYA DENGAN SEDIKIT… **PEMBALASAN DENDAM.** " Kataku dengan keras. Setelah itu suatu energy seperti mengalir dalam tubuhku dan secara tak sadar aku bergumam…

" **Dai Ichi no Modo :: Ten no Ibuki"**

"Kau bicara dengan siapa, anak busuk? Apa kau sudah gila ?" Kata Da-Tenshi menjijikan di depanku ini.

Kulihat sesuatu dikedua lenganku bersinar. Tiba-tiba semua rasa sakitku hilang, ditambah semua stamina dan energiku kembali. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke bagian-bagian tubuhku, kulihat selubung energy berwarna kuning tipis membungkus seluruh tubuhku disertai dengan…

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Perasaan memuakkan apa ini ? kenapa sekarang rasanya aku ingin membunuh seseorang ?" gumam Naruto. Matanya yang tadinya berwarna sebiru Samudera menjadi kuning dan terdapat garis vertical seperti hewan.

' **DUG' 'TAP'**

Dengan cepat Naruto memblokir serangan Dohnaseek dengan menangkap kakinya. "Sudah tiga kali kau menendang dadaku dan itu sangat sakit kau tahu, hm ? Ujar Naruto dengan nada seperti Freed. "A-APA ?!" Kaget Dohnaseek. "Kau tuli ya ?" ejek naruto dengan seringai. Dan setelah itu Naruto menghilang.

' **KRAK'**

"AAAARGGHHHH"

Dengan kuat Naruto memelintir sayap gagak milik Dohnaseek. **'DAAAAK'** Naruto menyikut punggung Da-Tenshi itu dengan penuh energy matahari dan menendangnya. **'DUAR'** Suara malaikat pendosa itu menabrak bebatuan. Keadaan darinya benar-benar mengenaskan, tergeletak dengan tubuh penuh luka. Padahal, setelah melihat semua luka-luka itu, Naruto tetap memasang wajah ala maniak. Dengan cepat Naruto menginjak leher Da-Tenshi itu untuk mengunci gerakannya. Dohnaseek saat ini benar-benar takut melihat seringai dan mata Naruto, jika dibaca dari auranya, penuh kemarahan dan dendam.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" Tanya Dohnaseek dengan was-was.

"Dan sekarang siapa yang berada di bawah kaki manusia rendahan ini ?!. **YOU MADE A GREAT MISTAKE**. Jangan takut, ini tidak akan lama. **ANY LAST WORDS** ?" Suara naruto tiba-tiba berubah mengerikan (suara Kyuubi).

"Pertemukan aku dengan Hades." Jawabnya dengan putus asa.

" **AS YOU WISH** " Seringainya bertambah lebar dan Naruto melapisi tangan kanannya dengan aura berwarna kuning dan dengan cepat berubah menjadi api berwarna keemasan.

" **GOKA"** Api intensitas besar langsung keluar dari telapak tangan Naruto dan melingkupi tubuh Dohnaseek. **'WUUUUSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH'**. "Hehehe… **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**." Api masih keluar dengan ganas dari telapak tangan Naruto. Dan malam itu telah terjadi, seorang manusia membunuh makhluk suprantural tepatnya Da-Tenshi dengan cara sadis.

Agak lama setelah itu, selubung energy itu menghilang dan mata Naruto kembali lagi menjadi biru sapphire. Tubuh Naruto mulai limbung dan akan jatuh…

'TAP'

"Untung saja aku menangkap tubuhmu. Kau terlalu semangat dalam membunuh sampai kelelahan, dan aku suka gayamu saat membunuhnya. Benar-benar seorang partner sejati Asura. Sebenarnya dari tadi aku bosan denganmu, dan aku berniat keluar dari tubuhmu. Namun, setelah kejadian tadi, aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang pantas menyandang gelar The Second Wrath." Ujar makhluk berwajah dan berlengan 3 dengan aura kuning plus seringai. Lalu Asura menaruh tubuh Naruto di pundaknya dan menghilang.

 **+UNDERWORLD(MEKKAI)+**

Akuma. Sebelum pemerintahan maou yang sekarang, pemimpin iblis terdahulu sangat menyukai apa yang dinamakan dengan perang. Sehingga menimbulkan kesengsaraan pada rakyat. Sebenarnya banyak sekali pihak yang ingin menggulingkan kekuasaan mereka. Namun, itu hanya sebatas keinginan. Mereka kuat dan memiliki banyak pasukan yang setia. Ratusan-tahun menunggu. Akhirnya muncullah 4 iblis pemberani yaitu Sirzech Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Falbium Glasya-Labolas, dan yang terakhir Ajuka Astaroth. 4 iblis yang memimpin pasukan Anti-old satan untuk berperang melawan pasukan Maou terdahulu yang dipimpin Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Creuserey Asmodeus, Katerea leviathan, Shalba Beelzebub. Berperang berhari-hari. Dan akhirnya, dimenangkan oleh pasukan Anti-old satan dan dari itu juga 4 iblis tadi dilantik menjadi maou yang baru. Sirzechs menjadi Lucifer, Ajuka mendapat jabatan Astaroth, Falbium menduduki kekuasaan Asmodeus. Pengecualian untuk Serafall yang harus bertarung dulu dengan Grayfia untuk menduduki jabatan Leviathan. Tetap saja dimenangkan oleh Serafall.

Dan disini terlihat Knight terkuat di Mekkai yaitu peerage dari Sirzechs, Okita Souji. Souji sedang menghadap Sirzechs untuk melaporkan penyelidikannya.

"Sirzechs-sama, penyelidikan saya sudah selesai. Beberapa anggota tim saya mati dengan mengenaskan seperti korban-korban sebelumnya, bagian tubuh mereka tercerai berai dan beberapa menjadi batu. Dan penyebabnya saya melihatnya sendiri yaitu dibunuh oleh Grim Reaper dan… **Gogmagog.**

"APA ! kalau begitu selidiki lebih dalam lagi kasus ini. Dan jangan biarkan para tetua brengsek itu tau akan ini. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi ? Apa yang dilakukan Hades ?! "

"Ha'i. Yang kedua itu susah, Sirzechs-sama. Tapi saya akan mencobanya. Saya juga bingung, Sirzechs-sama." dan Souji langsung menghilang dengan sihir teleportasinya.

Muncul lingkaran sihir komunikasi kecil.

"Azazel !"

"Apa, aku sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan seorang pejantan. Kau ja-"

"hentikan hobi gilamu itu, beberapa anak buahku mati di perbatasan saat bertugas dan mereka dibunuh oleh Grim Reaper dan Gogmagog. Aku ingin kau menemaniku menemui…

 **HADES**."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Maafkan Hamba Newbie ini, tadi ada kesalahan teknis**

A/N: Untuk merayakan kelulusan sekaligus mencoba saran dari Ryoko-san. Saya agak lama update-nya. Udah panjang apa belum wordnya ?. Asura bisa keluar-masuk tubuh Naruto karena dia **MENEMPATI** bukan **DISEGEL**. Sekali lagi review-nya tolong diamalkan. Perubahan Dai ichi Naruto seperti perubahan Shira.

Pairnya saya masih bingung Harem atau single pair.

Dan selamat beribadah puasa bagi yang berpuasa.

RnR atau Favs/Fol. Terserah!

Leader Onyx.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto, Ichiei Ishibumi, Marvel Studios  
Crossover : Naruto X High School DxD X The Avengers  
Rating : T  
Genres : Romance,Adventure,  
fantasy,martial art,Supranatural,shounen  
Pairings : ?  
Warning : Gudangnya hal nista

Summary: 'Dia' yang terpilih menjadi partner sang putra Matahari harus meninggalkan kehidupan masa lalunya, karena takdir...ya, karena takdir

 **AUTHOR POV**

Chaos Brigade. Sebuah organisasi yang bertujuan untuk membantu pemimpin mereka, Sang Dragon God, Ouroboros Dragon Ophis. Untuk merebut kembali wilayah milik Ophis yaitu Jigen no Hazama atau lebih dikenal dengan nama **Dimensional Gap** dari sang Rival yang mungkin sama kuatnya yaitu **Great Red**. Dua eksistensi ini sangat kuat, seorang pemimpin Fraksi 'pun harus berpikir dua kali kalau berhadapan dengan mereka.

Tapi benarkah hanya itu saja tujuan mereka ?. Di dalam Chaos Brigade beranggotakan makhluk-makhluk kuat dan berbahaya dari ras yang berbeda-beda yang menjadi buronan kelas dunia. Di dalam organisasi ini terdapat beberapa fraksi juga yaitu, Old-Satan Maou, Penyihir, Fraksi pahlawan, dan lain-lain. Dan kini terlihat salah satu pemimpin dari Fraksi Old-Satan Maou, Rizevim Livan Lucifer pemegang artifak suci, Sacred Gear Canceller. Dia juga mempunyai seorang cucu yang juga memimpin salah satu team di Chaos Brigade. Nama cucunya adalah Vali Lucifer. Rizevim adalah anak dari **The Son of Morning Star Lucifer** dan putra dari mantan istri Adam, yang mendapat julukkan **Mother of All Devil** , **Lilith**. Pria dengan perawakan usia 40-an, memiliki rambut berwarna putih panjang dan sedikit berjenggot, Serta memakai baju zirah seperti milik Sirzechs. Sedang berdiri dan berada di atas sebuah tebing dan di depannya adalah jurang gelap nan dalam. "Aku sudah tak tahan dipimpin oleh 'ular kecil' itu. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat dan aku akan punya organisasi sendiri. Uhyahyahyahya" Tiba-tiba Rizevim melompat dari tebing itu dan jatuh ke jurang. Surai-nya berkibar dengan liar karena berjibaku dengan angin. Dan dia bergumam…

"Tepati janjimu…. **LADON**."

 **+RUMAH NARUTO+**

05.03 waktu Kuoh

Di sebuah kamar, Pemuda bersurai pirang dengan 3 guratan di pipi-nya sedang tertidur. Namun, sepertinya dia sedang dihinggapi mimpi buruk, bisa dilihat dari keringat yang mengalir dengan deras di dahinya serta nafas yang tidak teratur. Kepala-nya sesekali menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Dari raut wajah-nya terlihat sangat gelisah.

 **+MIMPI NARUTO+**

Naruto saat ini sedang berdiri dan melihat diri-nya yang lain yang sedang menghajar seorang Da-Tenshi. Di wajah-nya tercetak raut wajah gelisah saat melihat diri-nya yang lain itu. Batin-nya bertanya-tanya 'Apa itu benar-benar diriku, kenapa aku terlihat kejam dan sadis.' Kurang lebih begitu.

' **WWUUUUSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH'** api yang sangat banyak keluar dan menghantam tubuh Da-Tenshi itu. Dan sumber dari api itu berasal dari telapak tangan Naruto. Dia terkejut sekali lagi saat mendengar suara-nya saat tertawa dan seringai-nya yang begitu mengerikan. Dan setelah membakar habis malaikat neraka itu, Diri-nya yang lain itu membalik tubuhnya dan mendekatinya perlahan-lahan. Setelah sampai, "Naruto kau takut pada dirimu sendiri ? begitu menyedihkannya dirimu !". "Lebih baik kau mati saja !" Tangan yang terselimuti api emas itu teracung pada-nya. " **Goka."** Api emas itu bergejolak dengan liar mendekati dirinya dan…

 **+KAMAR NARUTO+**

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKK" "HAAH…HAAH…HAH…" Naruto langsung menenggak air mineral yang berada di atas meja disamping kiri ranjang-nya. Menutup matanya dan mengatur nafasnya. "a-apa itu tadi, seingatku tadi malam aku sedang dihajar oleh Da-Tenshi dan selanjutnya…" mata Uzumaki muda itu melebar. "Aku tidak percaya, apa dalam mimpi itu benar-benar diriku, begitu mengerikan".

'Ya, itu memang dirimu, bocah.' Tiba muncul suara mengerikan yang di dengar Naruto.

'Sebenarnya, siapa kau ?'

'Datangilah aku dan akan kuceritakan semuanya'

'Bagaimana caranya ?'

'Tutup matamu dan fokuslah'

'Baiklah' Naruto pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan padanya.

'Sekarang buka matamu'

 **+MINDSCAPE+**

 **NARUTO POV**

Kubuka mataku dan tempat aneh yang hanya berwarna putih di manapun aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Di depanku sekarang yang terlihat adalah makhluk aneh atau mungkin raksasa dengan tiga pasang lengan dan 3 wajah, taring yang mencuat keluar, serta aura emas disekitar tubuh-nya sedang bersila di dalam sebuah garis lingkaran dan di luarnya terdapat 4 segitiga yang mengitarinya. Makhluk ini begitu tinggi, walau hanya bersila tingginya mungkin sekitar 40 meter, Dan mungkin tinggi aslinya saat berdiri mencapai 100 meter !

"Gaki, kau berhasil menemuiku ya ? lumayan juga untuk seorang pemula." Suaranya begitu besar dan mengerikan.

'Makhluk abnormal macam apa ini. Di mitologi apa ya hantu ini ?' batinku masih terkesima melihat makhluk itu.

"Namaku Asura dengan gelar 'The Wrath', Raja bangsa Daitya. Aku bisa mendengar suara batinmu. Berani sekali kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, duren busuk !" muncul perempatan didahiku mendengar itu. Hilang sudah rasa kagumku.

"dasar aneh !"

"Anak kucing !"

"Norak !"

"Cengeng !"

"Tsundere !" setelah kata laknat itu keluar, Asura langsung down mentalnya. Sementara aku, hanya menyeringai kemenangan. "Mana janjimu akan menceritakan sesuatu padaku ?!". " Ya, ya, ya. Baiklah." Kata-nya dengan nada bosan dan menyilangkan tangannya yang paling bawah, menunjukkan ekspresi sombong padaku.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu 'kan tentang adanya bangsa supranatural. Namun, ibumu tak menjelaskan semuanya secara rinci. Ribuan tahun yang lalu telah terjadi perang antara 3 fraksi yaitu Tenshi, Da-Tenshi, Akuma. Hanya dikarenakan masalah kecil tentang perebutan wilayah para iblis yang mulai ditempati oleh para malaikat jatuh. Konflik semakin memanas dan terjadilah malapetaka perang. Pihak Tenshi yang sebenarnya ingin menghentikan perang malah membuat perang semakin bertambah panas karena kedatangan-Nya dibarengi dengan 2 heavenly dragon, Welsh Dragon Emperor Ddraig dan Vanishing Dragon Emperor Albion. Karena itu pula Kami-sama turun dan menco-"Kau melihat Kami-sama ? seperti apa DIA ?" potongku tak sabar.

"JANGAN MEMOTONG PERKATAANKU, BOCAH SABLENG !" teriaknya frustasi. Sementara aku hanya menutup telinga karena saking kerasnya teriakan itu. "Baiklah teruskan !" jawabku santai namun dalam hatiku aku sangat berdebar ketakutan. Kulihat dia masih menatapku tajam dan mengatur nafasnya yang kembang kempis.

"Haaah… Kami-sama lalu mencoba menghentikan perang itu dengan tangan-NYA sendiri. Tapi akhirnya dia mati di tangan Beelzebub terdahulu. Kerugian dialami oleh semua fraksi. Di fraksi malaikat, kehilangan pasukan dan pemimpinnya sendiri. Da-tenshi, populasi mereka tinggal seperempat. Akuma kehilangan 4 maou dan banyak iblis dari 72 pilar yang gugur. Namun, masih sempat-sempatnya Kami-sama menyegelku dan 2 naga itu. Ddraig dan Albion menjadi sacred gear sementara aku disegel dalam bentuk roh dan bukan sacred gear." "Tunggu d-dulu, Kami-sama ma-mati di tangan makhluk ciptaanya ?" tanyaku bingung. "Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya kalau DIA telah tiada, namun ini hanya spekulasiku. Kami-sama masih hidup dan mengawasi kita semua dari suatu tempat" jawab Asura, kulihat wajahnya sepertinya dari perkataanya tadi disertai dengan sedikit bumbu alibi disana-sini. "DIA memberimu ini, Naruto" Kata Asura sambil menunjukkan dua buah anak panah sepanjang dua meter. Yang satu berwarna merah dan yang satunya lagi berwarna putih. "Yang merah ini bernama Brahmastra dan yang putih bernama Brahmashira, Naruto. Yang berwarna merah setiap pemakaiannya mengurangi nyawamu 10 tahun, sedangkan yang putih langsung mati". "Kau mengatakan semua itu dengan enteng, kau pikir seakan-akan aku adalah penjual nyawa ?! dan siapa yang memberiku ini ?". "Itu tak penting, terimalah saja !". "TIDAK, aku menolak semua kekuatan ini, gara-gara kekuatan ini aku melanggar amanat ayahku ! Jika aku mati sekarang 'pun aku akan sangat malu bertemu dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-sanku di alam sana". "Kau saja yang bodoh ! walau Kau berkata membunuh Da-Tenshi itu demi umat manusia. Namun, dalam landasanmu tadi masih ada setitik tujuan balas dendam walaupun itu sangat kecil ! lindungilah kaum-mu Naruto, dari dulu sampai sekarang, manusia selalu menjadi korban". "LALU KENAPA ? KENAPA TAKDIR KAMI PARA MANUSIA SELALU MENDERITA, SELALU DIINJAK-INJAK DAN DIRENDAHKAN, APA TUHAN MENUTUP MATA DAN BERPALING ?! dan kenapa harus aku ?" Teriak Naruto. Asura hanya menutup mata-nya dan menghela nafas saja. " Kami-sama itu sangatlah adil, bocah. Memang benar DIA tidak memberi manusia kekuatan fisik sekuat makhluk supranatural lain. Namun, para manusia itu diberkahi oleh kejeniusan dan artifak suci itu walau hanya beberapa, Naruto. Kami-sama tidak mungkin menciptakan makhluk yang hidupnya hanya untuk dihina dan direndahkan oleh ciptaan-NYA yang lain. Kau ingin tahu kejeniusan manusia ? aku pernah mengawasi perang manusia, lebih tepatnya saat perang dunia kedua, **NAZI** pernah mengekstrak kekuatan dari salah satu benda berharga yaitu **Tesseract** milik pemimpin dewa tertinggi **Nordik** , **Odin**. Dewa yang bertempat tinggal di **Yggdrasil**. Mereka membuat itu dengan sangat mudah menjadi senjata yang sangat mematikan, bahkan para Da-Tenshi yang selalu membuat sacred gear itu belum tentu bisa melakukannya. Lalu belum lama ini aku mendengar kabar bahwa organisasi gabungan **S.H.I.E.L.D** **dan HYDRA** berhasil memenjarakan dewa jahat Loki yang berbuat onar. Ribuan tahun yang lalu, saat bangsa Shinobi pengguna **CHAKRA** masih berjaya, eksistensi supranatural tidak bisa memasuki bumi karena para Shinobi itu melakukan suatu ritual kalau tidak salah namanya **SHIKI FUJIN** yang memanggil **DEWA KEMATIAN** yang asli dan meminta agar dibuatkan kekkai yang bertujuan menghalangi makhluk supranatural datang kesana namun itu harus dibayar dengan kematian si pengguna jurus, selain itu ada beberapa jurus mata legendaris yang masih kuingat yaitu **IZANAGI** dan **IZANAMI** jurus mata yang melawan takdir, **TSUKI NO ME** atau **MUGEN TSUKUYOMI** yaitu ilusi yang memanfaatkan bulan untuk menyalurkan refleksinya konon dapat membuat seluruh makhluk terperangkap ilusi yang berada permukaan bumi, **GEDOU** **RINNEI TENSEI** adalah jurus mata yang dapat membangkitkan makhluk lain yang mati tapi harus dibayar dengan kematian si pengguna. Tapi akhirnya, bangsa Shinobi akhirnya punah di perang mereka sendiri dan membuka kekkai yang dibuat **SHINIGAMI** sehingga makhluk supranatural bisa leluasa di bumi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana manusia bisa melakukan semua itu. Manusia itu punya potensi hebat, mereka tak pernah menyerah dan terus maju dengan kebersamaan, rasa saling percaya, serta Semangat Api mereka, sangat sedikit makhluk supranatural yang memiliki itu semua. Itulah kenapa DIA menyetarakan kaum-mu secara perlahan-lahan. Manusia juga spesial bagi-NYA, Naruto. Tapi tetap saja senjata yang paling kuat di dunia semua makhluk memilikinya, yaitu ' **PERKATAAN'**. Salah satu korban dari senjata licik itu adalah Rizevim Livan Lucifer, hanya karena perkataan ayahnya yaitu bahwa peran iblis di dunia ini haruslah menjadi perwujudan sifat kotor, benci, iri, kemarahan, pendendam, serta penghasut. Akhirnya Rizevim tahu, eksistensi seperti dirinya hanyalah aib dunia ini. Hanya sebuah 'kalimat' kau dapat menghancurkan dunia ini. Ada alasan kenapa manusia tidak memiliki kekuatan, tapi manusia memiliki kekuatan pengampunan-NYA. Tidak seperti Tenshi yang jika melakukan kesalahan akan 'jatuh' dan ditolak Surga, kaum-mu hanya perlu satu kata 'maaf' dan kesungguhan hati, Maka Tuhan akan memeluk kalian. Dan kenapa DIA memilihmu ? Karena IA percaya padamu, Naruto. Kau mempunyai sesuatu sehingga Kami-sama memilihmu."

Aku hanya mematung mendengar semua penjelasan dari eksistensi di depanku ini. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai mengerti dengan pemikiran Kami-sama. Aku hanya memberikan senyum tulus pada makhluk yang mengaku bergelar 'The Wrath' ini. "Hei ! kau tidak beralasan mengatakan semua ini hanya untuk membuatku senang 'kan ? Aku tidak akan membuat ras-ku direndahkan di tanah-nya sendiri" ujarku sembari menyelipkan nada jahil.

"Anggap saja semua penjelasan tadi adalah hadiah dariku." Sombongnya, aku sumpahin-"hina-lah aku lagi, bocah. Maka aku akan menamatkan hidupmu yang hanya bisa menyusahkanku ini dan panggil aku Asura-sama **HAHAHAHAHA** !" hanya satu kali ini saja dan setelah itu aku akan mem-"Akan apa, Hah!"

"B-baik, Asura-Tsundere."

"HEI ! AKAN KUB-" segera aku keluar dari tempat ini, aku tidak mau menjadi korban sumpah serapahnya.

 **+MINDSCAPE END+**

 **AUTHOR POV**

06.50

Naruto yang tadinya terbaring, sekarang terbangun dengan senyum mengembang di wajah-nya. Rasa kehilangan-nya sudah agak hilang karena terhibur dengan marahnya teman supranatural-nya. Yang sumber kemarahannya adalah Naruto itu sendiri. Entah kenapa sekarang wajah Naruto memucat.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA, AKU TERLAMBAAAAT SIALAN KAU MAKHLUK KUNING !" 'KAU JUGA KUNING, IDIOT. Itulah akibatnya jika berani dengan Asura yang agung HAHAHAHA !'

Teriak Naruto yang masih sempat-sempatnya menghantam Asura dengan umpatan. Hati naruto menghangat karena dia mempunyai teman yang memahaminya, walau berbeda ras. Manusia dan Daitya.

 **+COCYTUS+**

Ada yang berbeda di Cocytus atau level paling bawah dari Underworld. Yang tadinya hanya Grim Reaper yang berkeliling, anehnya sekarang bertambah dengan ratusan Gogmagog dengan berbagai bentuk seperti Gargoyle dan raksasa. Melindungi kastil milik Hades.

Di dalam kastil terdapat seseorang yang bukan Hades, menduduki tahta milik Hades. Orang itu berjubah dengan tudung yang hanya memperlihatkan hidung dan bibir-nya. Di depan orang itu terdapat tengkorak berjubah yang terikat oleh sulur api hitam. Hades.

"Siapa sebenarnya, kau ?" Tanya Hades seraya menatap orang itu walau matanya berongga, dan jika diteliti tatapan pemimpin Shinigami itu sangat tajam. Sementara yang ditatap hanya diam dengan senyum yang terkesan mengejek.

"Sudah berapa kali kau menanyakan itu. Aku Bukan siapa-siapa, dan bukan apa-apa. Aku hanyalah eksistensi yang tak perlu diketahui di dunia ini. Ah kalau begitu tebaklah saja siapa diriku ini. Kuberi clue, aku adalah **KAISAR**." Keluar jawaban itu dari lawan bicara Hades.

"Kaisar ?" bingung Hades.

"Anda benar" jawab orang itu asal.

"Heh, kau tidak pantas berada di singgasanaku, pergilah saja dari sini !" ujar sang Shinigami.

"Ck, ck, ck. Dasar penipu, apa kau lupa perjanjian yang kita buat saat bertarung ?! dasar tengkorak pikun."

 **FLASHBACK**

"Lawanmu itu aku, bukan mereka." kata Hades sambil mengacungkan sabitnya.

"bolehlah, bolehlah. Lagipula ini baru akan dimulai. Bolehkah aku bertanya, dimana sang **'Poison of God'** ?. Hm."

"langkahi dulu mayatku baru kau akan tahu." tantang Hades.

"baiklah, baiklah." rantai hitam mulai terbentuk dari telapak tangan 'sosok' itu semakin panjang hingga dua meter. Sementara di ujung rantai itu mulai terbentuk Gunbai hitam.

akhirnya, setelah sekian lama Hades mulai menunjukan tajinya.

""SAA, HAJIME"" mulai 'sosok' itu dan Hades bersamaan.

' **BLAAAARR'** Dua aura kekuatan makhluk kelas atas, saling bertabrakan. Ingin membuktikan siapa yang lebih superior.

' **TRANK' 'TRANK' 'TRANK' 'SRAAAKKK'**

Kedua senjata itu saling beradu beberapa saat. Dan dengan tenaga yang kuat kedua makhluk itu menebaskan senjatanya masing-masing, hingga keduanya terlempar dan kaki mereka bergesekan dengan tanah gersang Cocytus. "Oh ya, Shinigami-sama. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat taruhan ?" tawar orang itu pada Hades dan membuat semua makhluk yang ada disitu sweatdrop. "Taruhan apa yang kau inginkan, hah ?!" tampaknya Hades agak terpengaruh dengan tawaran orang itu. "bagaimana kalau aku kalah, akau akan menjadi budakmu seumur hidupku. Jika kau yang kalah berikan aku tahta kekuasaan Cocytus atau bisa kusebut Realm of the Death !". "Hm, biar kupikirkan". 'Orang ini cukup kuat juga, bahkan dia bisa menghalau seranganku walau hanya 50% saja ! boleh juga jika jadi tangan kananku. Akan kukalahkan kau wahai makhluk mortal' batin sang Shinigami. Kesombongan akan membuat seseorang menurunkan kewaspadaanya.

' **TAK' 'TAK' 'TAK' 'TAK'**

Orang yang menjadi lawan Hades hanya memandang bosan dirinya sambil menyentak-nyentakan kecil kakinya. "Apakah Sudah selesai acara berpikirmu itu ? Aku sangat mengantuk dan ingin segera beristirahat di pangkuan tahta Realm of The Death" sangat santai saat mengatakannya. Apakah ia tidak tahu kalau makhluk di depannya adalah Raja Kematian yang akan menyeret roh-nya. "Hm, baiklah kuterima tantanganmu. Ayo majulah !".

' **BLAAAARRRRR'**

 **DEG**

Hades kaget bukan main saat merasakan tekanan kekuatan ini. Sangat besar, kelam, lengkap dengan semua emosi negative . Tudung ora-makhluk itu sedikit terbuka dan menampakan mata sewarna dengan darah dan di dahinya terdapat lambang hexagram. "Ini hanyalah sebagian kecil kekuatanku, dan ini bukanlah wujud asliku. Kau pasti penasaran 'kan ? kalau begitu akan kutunjukkan pada dirimu seorang" dirimu seorang ? memang benar karena 4 Grim Reaper di belakang Hades sudah pingsan. Perlahan aura hitam dengan campuran ungu mulai keluar dari tubuh-nya dengan intensitas sangat banyak. Menutupi semua bagian tubuh-nya. Aura itu semakin bertambah banyak dan membesar hingga membentuk 'Makhluk yang Mengerikan' yang di gadang-gadang sebagai wujud asli **KAISAR**. Sementara itu sang dewa kematian sudah jatuh terduduk.

" **KENAPA** **KAU** **DUDUK** **, HM ?!** **KATANYA KAU MAU BERTARUNG ?** " kata makhluk itu dengan suara besar yang menusuk jiwa.

"S-siapa ka-kau sebenarnya ?"

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Apakah kau sudah ingat, wahai tengkorak busuk ?" Sebenarnya Hades tidak marah dengan perkataan orang itu. Yang jelas jika ia mendapatkan tahta Cocytus, maka **ini bukan pertanda baik.** Dan dibelakang hades terdapat tiga orang yang juga memakai jubah hitam dan topeng putih polos. Dan dapat terlihat, di punggung telapak tangan tiga orang itu terdapat mata berwarna merah darah dan urat berwarna ungu.

"Ishidate, Bawalah beberapa Grim reaper dan Gogmagog. Bergerilyalah di perbatasan sekali lagi." Seorang pria tinggi dengan badan tegap maju dan mengahadap seperti prajurit. "Ha'I, Tuan Kaisar".

"Kongou, bawa prajuritmu, buatlah kekacauan di pinggiran Grigory". Giliran seorang pria tinggi dengan badan gempal maju. "Seperti yang anda perintahkan, Tuan kaisar".

"Sementara kau ,Karenbana. Bunuh setiap malaikat kelas menengah ke bawah di dunia manusia. Bawalah juga pasukanmu !". Suara perempuan terdengar dari seseorang berbadan kecil."Ha'I, Kaisar."

"Kami undur diri, Tuan Kaisar" Dan ketiga orang tersebut menghilang dengan cara tubuh mereka terserap kelantai istana Cocytus. "Ah, aku akan mengunjungi teman lamaku dulu ! oh prajurit, bawa makhluk di depanku ini ke penjara." Mula-mula Grim Reaper itu ragu untuk melakukan perintah **KAISAR**. "Aku ini adalah tuanmu yang baru, cepat turuti perintahku !". Grim reaper itu segera membawa Hades ke penjara sembari membisikan sesuatu. "Maafkan hamba, Hades-sama". "Tidak apa-apa ini juga karena kecerobohanku menerima tantangan makhluk itu, seharusnya ku meminta bala bantuan dari mitologi lain". "Oh ya, Hades. Aku akan memberimu hadiah. Ini dia hadiahnya !" Apa yang disebut hadiah oleh-nya adalah menyentuh tengkuk Hades. Setelah itu, muncul lambang hexagram merah di sana.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Kata makhluk pengganti kekuasaan Cocytus.

 **SKIP TIME**

Dan sampailah sang KAISAR di suatu tempat penuh lautan tengkorak manusia, dan ditengah-tengah tempat itu terdapat makhluk besar aneh yang disalib. Ciri-ciri makhluk itu mempunyai badan bagian atas seperti Fallen Angel, dibagian bawah seperti naga dari Asia lengkap dengan ekor, dan mata merah yang selalu mengalirkan darah, serta 4 taring yang mencuat. Di beberapa bagian tubuh-nya terkunci oleh tusukan paku. Dialah sang…

"Poisoning Dragon, Sammael, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Apa kau tidak merindukan saudaramu ini, Hm ?" Kaisar berujar santai sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya seperti akan memeluk. Apa dia juga tidak tahu kalau makhluk di depannya kali ini dapat mengutuknya. Walaupun sudah berusaha diajak bicara, namun Sammael hanya diam saja dengan tatapan kosong. " sepertinya dengan cara ini akan berhasil" Kaisar mulai menaikkan tekanan aura-nya. Dan berhasil, Sammael akhirnya menatapnya.

"Bagaimana , saudaraku ? kau merindukanku ? Inilah Nostalgia, sudah lama aku tidak mengobrol denganmu". " **Sialan, bagaimana kau bisa lepas dari 'segel' itu ?! Dan jika dilihat kau bisa leluasa bertindak disini, jadi kau sudah mengalahkan Dewa itu.** " suara baritone besar serta serak terdengar dari mulut ' **Poison of God** '. "Oh itu hanyalah segel kecil, aku memang mampu keluar dari sana dengan mudah, soal Dewa itu aku Bukan hanya mengalahkannya, kekuasaan Realm of The Death sekarang berada di tanganku khukhukhukhu…". " **Apa maumu sebenarnya, Thousand Darkness ?!** ". " **Kau sudah menghasutku dan Lucifer untuk menjatuhkan Adam dan Eve, sehingga membuat 'Ayah' mengutuk dan membuang kami. Sekarang aku tidak tahu makhluk apa aku ini. Apakah Fallen Angel, Akuma, Ataupun Naga. DAN SEMUA INI TERJADI GARA-GARA KAU, KAU ADALAH MAKHLUK YANG TAK PERNAH DIINGINKAN OLEH 'AYAH' !** " teriak Sammael di akhir kata. Walaupun sedikit, Sepertinya kata-kata Sammael tadi membuat perasaan Kaisar menjadi marah.

"Hati-hati dengan perkataanmu, Sammael. Aku sudah mendapatkan hampir semua kekuatan lamaku. Aku bisa dengan mudah **melenyapkanmu** disini. Kutukanmu hanyalah batu kerikil bagiku. Kau tidak pernah tahu seperti apa rasanya disegel !" desis Kaisar berbahaya. Kemudian ia merasakan kedatangan makhluk di area Realm of The Death, dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Senyum meremehkan terpasang di wajah Kaisar. "Heh, hanya Akuma dan Da-Tenshi ternyata. Hades cepat lakukan tugasmu !". Mendengar perkataan tadi membuat Sammael tahu apa yang terjadi. " **DASAR BEDEBAH, TERNYATA KAU MENGENDALIKAN HADES ! APA SEBENARNYA TUJUANMU, HAH ?!** " teriak marah Sang **'Thousand Curse'.** Seringai kejam terpancar dari bibir Kaisar.

"Kau akan tahu, **Dragon-Eater-kun** !"

 **+KASTIL HADES+**

Di tempat yang agak jauh dari Kastil Hades, muncul dua lingkaran sihir dan memunculkan dua pria. Yang satu berambut hitam dengan poni kuning, dia adalah mantan kepercayaan Tuhan selain Michael, dialah Azazel. Dan disampingnya adalah pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi Mekkai, Sirzechs. "Hm, kita sudah sampai". "'Aku benar-benar tidak tahu menahu tentang ini, Sir. Sebuah pembantaian di perbatasan antara Mekkai dan Grigory. Apa ini dibuat untuk mengadu domba fraksi kita ?" Kata sang Gubernur malaikat jatuh. "Mari kita cari tahu !" balas Sang Satan Crimson. "Hm, Ayo".

Berjalan menuju Kastil Hades memang menjengkelkan, kalau bisa mereka lebih memilih menggunakan lingkaran sihir dan langsung berteleport ke tempat tujuan. Namun, jika mereka nekad melakukannya maka mereka pasti akan diserang oleh para Grim Reaper karena masuk tanpa izin tuan mereka. Dan juga pastinya 2 saudara Hades, Zeus dan Poseidon juga akan membantai mereka. "Permisi, Grim-san bisakah kami bertemu dengan Shinigami-sama ?". Sejenak Grim Reaper itu menatap mereka agak lama dan menggerakkan jarinya isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Sepanjang jalan, Sirzechs dan Azazel selalu ditatap oleh para Grim Reaper dan Gogmagog yang berjaga. 'Gogmagog, huh ? bagaimana Hades bisa menjinakkan mereka ?' batin Azazel. Sekarang tepat di hadapan mereka terlihat gerbang besar yang perlahan terbuka. "Masuk saja ! Hades-sama sudah menunggu kalian !" begitu loyal dengan tuan mereka, bahkan mereka memperlakukan pengunjung Cocytus yang seorang petinggi fraksi seperti ini.

 **+SMA KUOH+**

 **NARUTO POV**

Hah hampir saja aku terlambat. Aku tidak mau dihukum dengan berdiri di tengah halaman dengan kaki kanan diangkat serta memegang kedua telinga, dan berteriak 'Aku anak baik'. Jika yang membuat hukuman bukan Ketua OSIS itu, pasti aku akan membuat orang itu merasakan hukuman yang ia buat sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong, saat aku masuk kelas tadi, aku ditatap oleh 2 Onee-sama serta para anggota OSIS lainnya. Memang aku merasakan hawa aneh dari mereka tapi aku menganggap itu angin lalu. Aku berjuang dengan segenap jiwa ragaku menahan rasa murkaku kepada sensei di depan kelas yang dengan teganya mengajarkan mata pelajaran dengan nada malas lengkap dengan muka ngantuk yang rasanya mengundang kepalan tanganku. Dan saat jam istirahat, aku segera keatap sekolah untuk istirahat.

"Huah, sangat nyaman " gumamku keenakan. ' **KRUYUKKRUYUKKRUYUK'**. Sial, gara-gara gagak itu, aku belum makan sampai sekarang. Perutku lapar sekali tapi disamping itu aku ingin mengistirahatkan badanku. ' **TAPTAPTAPTAPTAP'** .Samar-samar kudengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju kemari, kuamati pintu yang tadi kulewati.

 **CKLEK**

Knop itu berputar dan saat pintu itu terbuka. memunculkan gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang dengan kacamata yang membingkai wajah ayu-nya. Tsubaki Shinra. "Sudah kuduga tukang tidur sepertimu pasti berada disini, Naruto-kun" kata Tsubaki dengan tersenyum. "Are you an angel ? so beautiful" kataku dengan nada bercanda tapi membuat dia malu. "Oh ya, itu apa yang kau bawa ?" kulihat dia membawa sesuatu yang dibungkus dengan kain. "M-maukah kau mencicipi masakanku, Naruto-kun ?" kulihat saat mengatakan itu, wajahnya memerah lagi. 'WWAAAAAAAA MAKAAAAAAAAAN !' batinku histeris, karena dari tadi malam sampai sekarang aku memang belum menyantap apapun selain air putih pagi tadi. "Tentu saja, Tsubaki-chan. Kau memang yang terbaik" kataku sembari mengacungkan dua jempolku. Lalu dia duduk di dekatku dan membuka ikatan kain itu dan voila, di dalam wadah itu bisa terlihat bento yang terlihat menggiurkan. Tsubaki tertawa cekikikan melihatku saat aku menatap makanan buatannya seperti pemangsa. "Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar ya, Naruto-kun" ujarnya dengan senyum lembut. Aku agak terpana dengan senyum-nya tadi dan cepat-cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Terlintas ide jahil untuk membalas perbuatannya yang menertawakanku tadi. "Ah, tanganku keram, sial bagaimana aku bisa makan kalau begini" kataku dengan nada dibuat-buat, ah sejak kapan aku pandai berbohong. Kulirik wajahnya memerah dan seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu. "Na-naruto-kun, b-bagaimana kalau ku-kusuapi ?" yah, dia gagap lagi. "Ya, baiklah. Aku juga ingin merasakan disuapi oleh perempuan yang cantik selain ibuku" wah, apakah mulutku ini diciptakan untuk merayu wanita.

"aaaa, ayo buka mulutmu, Naruto-kun" aku melakukan seperti yang ia perintahkan.

"Nyam, nyam, nyam. Wah, ini enak sekali. Suamimu pasti akan sangat senang jika kau memasakan makanan seeenak ini setiap hari" merona lagi, apa dia punya semacam penyakit yang disembunyikannya dariku. Saat makan kami saling bersenda gurau dan mengobrol dan sesekali aku memuji dirinya yang membuat wajahnya merona(lagi). Dan aku juga sesekali menyuapi dia.

"Aaah~ kenyangnya, Arigatou, Tsubaki-chan"

"Sama-sama, Naruto-kun. Apa jika aku memasakan makanan ini setiap hari untukumu, kau mau jadi suamiku ?" cicit Tsubaki di akhir kata.

"Ya, ampun. Berbicaralah dengan agak keras Tsubaki-chan aku tidak mendengar perkataanmu di akhir, eh atau ini memang karena fungsi telingaku yang menurun, padahal 'kan aku masih muda ?!" dia menertawakanku lagi.

"Hihihihi, Kau sangat lucu, Naruto-kun" akan kubalas lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku menyeringai dan merebahkan tubuhku serta menaruh kepalaku di atas paha-nya.

"E-EH !, NA-naruto-kun, mau a-apa kau ?"

"Ini balasan karena kau sudah menertawakanku ! uwooh, sangat nyaman" aku mulai memejamkan mataku.

 **TSUBAKI POV**

Aku terkejut saat Naruto-kun merebahkan badannya lalu menaruh kepala-nya di atas pahaku. Tubuhku serasa merinding walau sebentar. Dan dia berkata ini adalah balasan karena aku telah menertawakan dia, jika begini maka aku bersedia kok menjahili Naruto-kun lagi. Kulihat mata-nya terpejam. Dan tidak beberapa lama nafasnya mulai teratur, dia tertidur. Aku merasakan pipiku memanas saat memandangi wajah tampan Naruto-kun saat tidur. Tersimpan permata biru shappire di bawah kelopak mata itu. Begitu damai. Kuberanikan diriku untuk mengelus pipi dan surai pirang-nya. Kusentuh guratan di pipi-nya yang malah membuatnya semakin tampan. Aku tak pernah merasa sesenang ini saat bersama laki-laki selain Naruto-kun. 'Dia hanya manusia biasa' aku kembali teringat perkataan kaichou beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku berhenti mengelus wajah-nya dan hanya menatap kosong. Kau tadi mengatakan kalau aku adalah **Malaikat** , sayangnya aku adalah **Iblis**. **Manusia** **biasa** dan **Iblis.** Apa kau mau menerimaku yang seorang iblis ini, Naruto-kun ?. Oh ya nanti bagaimana ya reaksimu saat mengetahuinya ? marah, sedih, benci. Aku merasa air mataku sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata. Kulepas kacamataku dan mengelapnya. Dan kudengar banyak langkah kaki yang menuju kemari, cepat-cepat kupakai lagi kacamata kesayanganku. Aku panik tapi aku juga tidak tega membangunkan Naruto-kun.

 **TAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAP**

 **BRAAKK**

Setelah pintu itu di dobrak muncullah semua anggota OSIS dan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, mereka semua menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut dan yang paling mencolok adalah si mesum Issei dan partner-nya Genshirou Saji. "APA-AP-" "Sssshhhh, Naruto-kun sedang tertidur" kataku memotong perkataan Saji. "Ennghh, apa yang terjadi, kenapa disini ramai sekali ?" Kutatap tajam Saji karena membuat Naruto-kun kesayanganku ini bangun. "Beraninya kau tidur di pangkuan Tsubaki, UZUMAKI KEPARAT !" katanya semakin ngotot namun ditahan oleh Kaichou. "Uzumaki-san, kau harus ikut kami semua ke klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, aku tidak terima penolakan !" ujar Rias Gremory tegas.

"Maaf, aku harus…LARIIIIIII"

 **SKIP TIME**

 **+KLUB PENELITIAN ILMU GAIB+**

Setinggi-tingginya bangau terbang, kalau ditembak rudal pasti jatuh(?). Itulah yang saat ini dialami Naruto, padahal dia sudah berlari secepat yang ia bisa, tetapi karena kekuatan mesum Issei dan Saji yang terlampau dahsyat karena ulah seduktif Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima. Akhirnya Naruto bernasib sama seperti bangau di atas.

 **NARUTO POV**

Sedang enak-enak tidur, malah dibangunkan dan juga terjadi pemaksaan di sini. Tepatnya diseret menuju ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Perwujudan hawa mesum(Issei) dan nafsu bejat(Saji) memang tak bisa diremehkan. Dan setelah di dalam kami semua duduk. "Akeno, tolong buatkan teh untuk mereka". Sembari menunggu tehnya datang aku melihat-lihat isi ruangan itu. Huh, ternyata hanya dari luarnya saja seperti bangunan purbakala, tetapi di dalamnya seperti rumah para koruptor. Begitu mewah.

 **TAPTAPTAPTAP**

Datanglah Akeno Himejima membawa nampan yang di atasnya ada beberapa gelas teh. "Silahkan". "Terima kasih" kataku dan orang-orang disitu. "ara ara, jadi ini laki-laki yang membuat Buchou dan Kaichou tertarik. Lumayan tampan juga" Kata salah satu Onee-sama Kuoh Akeno sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata-nya genit padaku.

"Sudahlah, Akeno. Jangan menggoda dia terus."

"Hei, cepatlah ada urusan apa sampai aku dibawa kesini ?" tanyaku tidak sabar. Bukan tanpa alasan tapi aku memang menahan buang air kecil.

"pertama-tama Uzumaki-san, apa kau percaya dengan hal gaib ?"

"Jadi hanya untuk wawancara tentang hantu ? memang wajar, aku pernah ber-" "Bukan tentang hantu. Tapi, tentang makhluk supranatural seperti iblis, malaikat, malaikat jatuh !"

"Oh kalau itu aku belum pernah dengar" jadi mereka tahu juga tentang makhluk-makhluk itu, siapa sebenarnya mereka. Terpaksa aku berbohong kalau aku tidak tahu. Jika mereka memang eksistensi supranatural, Boleh juga kalau mendengar cerita dari makhluk aslinya.

( **Setelah penjelasan yang amat membosankan, dan perkenalan anggota peerage** )

 **AUTHOR POV**

" Apa kau sudah paham ?" Sementara itu, Naruto yang sudah tahu hanya berlagak bodoh.

"Aku sudah agak paham !"

"Kami semua di sini adalah iblis termasuk semua anggota OSIS itu, penguasa Kuoh." Setelah kalimat itu keluar, semua orang di ruangan itu memunculkan sayap iblisnya seperti sayap kelelawar, minus Naruto, Saji dan Issei. Terlihat wajah Tsubaki yang menampakkan ekspresi khawatir.

Semua orang disitu menunggu reaksi Naruto. "Eh, sudah selesai ya ceritanya ?" setelah kata terkutuk itu terucap, semua penghuni ruangan itu menepuk jidat sekeras-kerasnya. Tsubaki terlihat lega, sepertinya asumsinya tentang Naruto akan marah atau apapun itu takkan pernah terjadi.

"Hei, lalu mana sayap milik Issei dan Saji ?"

"Mereka itu iblis baru, Naruto-san. Wajar jika belum bisa mengeluarkan sayapnya" Casanova akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Saat kau masuk ke kelas tadi kami merasakan pancaran suatu kekuatan darimu, apa kau menyadarinya, Uzumaki-san ?" kini giliran Kaichou yang bertanya.

'sial, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu ?! terpaksa harus berbohong lagi'

"Kekuatan apa ? aku tidak tahu " ucap Naruto polos.

"Jika kau ingin tahu seperti apa kekuatanmu, jadilah bagian dari peerage kebangsawananku !" Sona menawarkan sesuatu yang sudah diketahui Naruto.

"Jangan memilih dia, Naruto ! disini kau akan lebih 'puas' ah." Ucap Rias dengan nada menggoda yang diselingi desahan.

""Jadi kau memilih siapa ?"" kata seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut minus Naruto. Naruto berdiri dengan elegan dan menghembuskan nafas serta memandang ke depan dengan (sok)tegar seperti akan memilih antara kekasih dan selingkuhan.

"Baiklah, Aku akan memiliih…" anggota OSIS dan Occult Research Club menunggu dengan jantung yang berdebar.

"Aku akan memilih…

LARIIIIII !". Percuma menunggu perkataan dari makhluk 'PHP' seperti Uzumaki Naruto.

 **+BACK TO COCYTUS+**

"Ada urusan apa kalian kemari ? sepertinya masalah serius !" Ucap Hades(dalam pengaruh KAISAR).

"Jadi begini, Hades-san. Aku ingin berobat-" "dasar bodoh kau, Azazel. Kita disini untuk menanyakan perbuatan bawahan dari Hades-san" Kata Sirzechs geram terhadap Azazel.

"Oh, soal bawahanku yang membelot itu ?! aku belum bisa mengatasinya. Tolong maafkan aku" ucap Hades.

"HAA ?! membelot ? bagaimana mungkin ?" teriak Azazel dibarengi anggukan bodoh Sang Maou.

"Semuanya itu serba mungkin, nak Sirzechs dan nak Azazel" ucap Sang Shinigami dengan nada penceramah.

"Kudengar mereka berbuat ulah di perbatasan" mulai Hades dengan serius.

"Ya kau benar. Mereka membantai beberapa anggota iblis 72 pilar yang sedang berjaga"

"Secepatnya harus segera dihentikan, jika kau tidak percaya padaku kau boleh membunuhku disini"

"Tidak Hades-san, kami disini hanya memastikan saja. Kalau begitu kami undur diri" kata Sirzechs sambil menyeret kerah Azazel, takut-takut kalau Azazel ketinggalan di tempat ini.

Saat kedua pemimpin ras supranatural itu sudah pergi, tiba-tiba di belakang Hades muncul bayangan yang membentuk Kaisar. "Aku tidak menyangka pemimpin fraksi bisa sebodoh itu"

+ **BACK TO KUOH HIGHSCHOOL+**

"Emmh…emmh !" hanya terdengar geraman tertahan dari seseorang yang kembali tertangkap oleh gerombolan iblis. Serta…diikat di kursi. Sekarang pepatah lain yang berkata, sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat kalau kakinya diikat mana bisa kabur.

"Nah uzumaki-kun. Jangan lari lagi ya !" kata Sona dengan manis namun sarat akan terror. "kau dengar itu, duren. Kalau kau kabur lagi, maka bibir Issei yang akan menggantikan gagball di bibirmu itu" Ah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Saji.

 **BUAAKK**

Marah mendengar itu, Issei langsung menggeplak wajah Saji. "Kau pikir aku hombreng ?!"

"Ara ara, jangan lari lagi ya tampan !" kata Akeno menggoda, yang tanpa sadar membuat Tsubaki agak cemburu.

"Bagaimana sekarang, kau memilih kelompok siapa ?" Tanya Issei.

"Emmh…" hanya itu yang terdengar dari Naruto.

"Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana, Issei-senpai ? kau belum melepas gagball itu !" kata Koneko datar.

"Oh ya, kau benar. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau aku belum melepasnya, NARUTOOO!" teriak Issei sambil melepas gagball-nya.

Naruto hanya menatap Issei dan lama-kelamaan muncul air mata di pelupuk mata Naruto, karena tak tahan melihat betapa idiotnya teman mesumnya ini.

"Sekarang kau memil-" tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir dan mengeluarkan wanita cantik dari situ, Grayfia. "Nee-san, ada apa ?" Tanya Rias. "Rias kau tahu 'kan tentang perjodohan itu. Kau akan dijodoh-" muncul lingkaran sihir lagi di belakang Grayfia.

"Phenex" gumam Rias.

Setelah itu muncul, belasan wanita dan 1 orang pria. "wah wah, sudah berapa tahun aku tidak menginjakkan kaki di tempat manusia tak berguna ini ?" ucap sombong seorang pria dengan rambut pirang serta wajah badboy yang gak ketulungan yang malah mirip g****o. Riser phenex dan peerage-nya. "Rias sayangku. Ternyata kau disitu"menghampiri Rias dan membelai rambutnya.

"Jauhi aku, Riser !" kata Rias sambil menepis kasar tangan Riser.

"Jauhi Buchou, dasar ayam !" teriak Issei.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya sweatdrop karena tidak ada yang membantu melepaskan ikatannya, melepaskan ikatan ? menyadari kehadiran dirinya saja tidak. Dikacangin.

( **Terjadi cekcok beberapa saat yang author lewatkan saja)**

Muka Naruto tambah kisut dan sering menguap karena menonton drama yang terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan, dan diperankan oleh anggota OSIS, anggota ORC, kakak perempuan Rias, pria aneh dengan semua harem-nya. Yang berjudul 'derita ayam bersama harem-nya (ecchi ! ecchi! Ecchi !)'.

 **BACK TO SERIOUS**

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, ini hanya untuk melesatrikan iblis berdarah murni yang hampir punah karena Great War dan Civil War. Rias jika kau menolak pertunangan ini maka nama baik klanku akan tercoreng. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Kau harus menerimanya, jika kau tetap keras kepala maka akan kubakar semua anggota peerage-mu !" terpaksa Riser berkata seperti itu karena sifat keras kepala Rias."…dan juga termasuk makhluk rendahan itu" tunjuk Riser pada Naruto. Naruto yang tadinya hampir tidur, matanya menjeblak lagi.

"Kalau begitu kami akan melawanmu " kata Rias tetap keras kepala.

"Cih, kalau begitu terpaksa manusia itu harus mati !" Riser langsung menciptakan bola api dengan diameter 1 meter dan melesatkannya kearah Naruto. Mata Naruto melebar.

Para iblis itu langsung menghindar tapi di saat bersamaan mereka teringat keberadaan Naruto.

"NARUTO/NARUTO-KUN/NARUTO-SAN !"

'Gawat ! tidak akan sempat !' batin grayfia panik.

 **BLAARRR**

Bola api padat itu telak mengenai dada Sang Uzumaki muda dan ia terlempar menabrak dinding, terjadi ledakan agak besar. Mata Tsubaki melebar. Ternyata ini lebih dari asumsi-nya, Naruto celaka karena…masalah para Iblis.

'Aku tidak bisa menjaga Naruto-kun' kalimat itu terus berputar di pikiran Tsubaki seperti kaset rusak. Matanya terus menerus mengalirkan air mata.

'Cih, ini harus dirahasiakan !' batin Grayfia.

" **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Siapa yang berani melempar kotoran hidung itu padaku** ?" ucap Naruto(dalam kendali Asura) dengan suara yang berbeda dari balik asap ledakan. Perlahan Naruto terlihat dan dari serangan itu, menyisakan ia dan celana seragamnya. Dan tereksposlah tubuh kekar sang Uzumaki.

"uuuuhh, sexynya" ucap Akeno menggigit ujung jari telunjuk-nya, dan tersenyum nakal. Saat melihat tubuh itu, hormon Akeno sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Ingin sekali sang Himejima memeluk tubuh kekar itu. Lain dengan dia, semua betina di ruangan itu merona melihat Naruto yang hanya memakai celana-nya.

" **Saatnya mencoba informasi 'itu'** " kata Naruto.

Dalam kendali Asura, naruto langsung melesat dari tempatnya tadi. Muncul di depan Riser dan dengan kecepatan kilat, memukul Riser beberapa kali. Dan Riser terhempas menabrak dinding.

 **BLAAARRR**

"Kau pikir pukulan itu mempan terhadapku ?!" ucap Riser arogan. Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya menyeringai. Riser langsung mencoba membuat bola api lagi, namun…bola api itu tak kunjung tercipta.

"RASAKAN INI!" teriak Riser melempar bola api khayalannya. Tak kunjung ada serangan, semuanya menoleh kearah Phenex itu. "APA-APAAN INI !"

" **Dimana kekuatan yang kau banggakan itu ?!** " ejek Naruto. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU, BRENGSEK!"

Sebenarnya, yang terjadi adalah Naruto menyerang titik tenketsu milik Riser yang berada dipaha kiri, perut sebelah kanan, dan dada kiri. Yang menahan laju energinya.

"Sekarang giliranku" Naruto melesat kembali dan berniat menendang kepala Riser. Namun tiba-tiba kakinya tak bisa digerakkan. Dan yang dilihatnya, kakinya membeku.

"Sudah cukup ! jika masing-masing pihak tak ada persetujuan, maka akan diadakan Rating Game" teriak Grayfia.

"Heh, kau pasti akan kalah, Rias. Aku sudah berpengalaman dalam kompetisi itu. Persiapkan dirimu untuk pernikahan kita, Rias sayangku" Ucap Riser.

"Dan untuk kau kembalikan keadaan tubuh Riser seperti biasa !" perintah Grayfia pada Naruto.

" **Dan jika aku menolak ?** " pancing Naruto.

"Maka kau akan didakwa pengadilan Mekkai karena menyerang iblis bangsawan dan akan kubunuh" ancam Grayfia.

" **Maka kau akan melanggar perjanjian antarfraksi terhadap** **S.H.I.E.L.D dan HYDRA. Dan itu artinya kau mengibarkan bendera perang terhadap para manusia** " tantang Naruto.

"KAU…bagaimana kau tahu perjanjian itu ?!" geram Grayfia. Ia bingung bagaimana manusia dihadapannya ini tahu akan hal rahasia seperti itu.' Apa dia anggota organisasi itu ?'. Akhirnya ia memilih mengalah, ia tahu seberapa kuat dua organisasi manusia yang sudah bergabung itu.

"Ayo, kita kembali Riser-sama" ajak sang Queen Lucifer kepada Riser beserta peerage-nya. " **baiklah baiklah, akan kuperbaiki tubuh rongsokan itu !** " Naruto 'pun menotok kembali titik itu agar energinya kembali melaju.

""Ya, pulanglah dan tidur di pangkuan nenekmu, AYAM !"" ejek Duo mesum Saji dan Issei.

Dan tak diketahui siapapun, di balik jendela ruangan itu, ada seseorang yang mengintip. "Hmph, Asura ya ?" kata seseorang itu yang dari suaranya adalah laki-laki.

 **+MEKKAI+**

"Bodoh sekali kau, Riser. Dan kau Grayfia ! kenapa kau mengancamnya ?! Untung saja orang itu tidak tewas, jika ia tewas dan dua organisasi itu sampai tahu, maka yang terjadi pada Mekkai adalah…INVASI" sembur Sirzechs pada dua iblis di depannya.

"Maaf, Sirzechs-sama. Akan tetapi-" "TAPI APA ?! kau tahu kan di dalam kelompok itu terdiri dari manusia-manusia jenius dan juga dewa Nordik juga mendukung mereka"

"Ya sudah. Kalian boleh pergi"

"Ha'I" kedua orang itupun pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: uwooooooohhh….pegel ini mata ! bagaimana chapter ini ?

Author tidak akan berkata banyak-banyak .Tolong untuk menyemangati Author berikan RnR atau Fav/Fol.


	5. Pengumuman

PENGUMUMAN

maafkan saya karena chapter 5(dulu) itu seharusnya menjadi bahan buat 3 chap. maka dengan ini saya akan merombak ulang chapter 5. dan beberapa penambahan disana-sini. setelah ini akan saya update chap 5(true). hountou ni gomenasai

dan kalau mau nanya atau kasih saran, ini fb saya [Muhamad S] foto profilnya 'L' Death Note.


	6. Chapter 5 :: The New World Orders

Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto, Ichiei Ishibumi, Marvel Studios

Crossover : Naruto X High School DxD X The Avengers

Rating : T

Genres : Romance,Adventure,

fantasy,martial art,Supranatural,shounen

Pairings : ?

Warning : Gudangnya hal nista

Summary: Dewa, Malaikat, Malaikat jatuh, Iblis, dan...Manusia. Jangan membuatku tertawa ! Aku terlalu 'hebat' untuk dirasa terlalu 'besar' untuk dilihat terlampau 'mengerikan' untuk didengar

CHAPTER 5 :: The New World Orders

+Kastil Cocytus+

Tegang. Kesunyian yang menghadang setiap bunyi. Itulah kata tepat untuk suasana yang menghinggapi ruangan ini. 2 makhluk yang saling bertatapan. Postur serius dan santai. Kaisar hanya memandang orang di depannya dengan mimik santai. Walaupun killing intent-nya sudah membuat 3 orang kepercayaanya jatuh berlutut. Deskripsi orang ini adalah memakai jubah hoodie merah dan ada sepasang tanduk yang menyembul keluar dari hoodie itu. Mencoba mengintimidasi Kaisar, orang itu mendecih melihat Kaisar masih tak bergeming. 'dia bukan orang sembarangan' batin orang itu yang masih memandang sang Penakluk Cocytus. "Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku ? Apalagi bisa seenaknya menteleportku ?" ucap lawan bicara Kaisar datar.

"Maa maa, santai saja. Anggap saja aku pamanmu, karena ayahmu adalah kawan lamaku" orang itu melotot tajam pada Kaisar.

"dia bukan ayahku !" mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat menahan emosi yang seperti bom waktu, serta gemeletuk gigi yang menggelitik telinga. Lengkungan tipis di bibir Kaisar terlihat sinis.

"Oh, sepertinya telah terjadi konflik kecil yang tak kuketahui" kata Kaisar. Mata hijau memancar terang dan tersirat bahaya disana.

"Aku akan memberikan rasa sakit yang tak terbayangkan padamu, jika kau mengoceh lagi !" masih dengan mata yang memancarkan cahaya hijau.

"Khukhukhukhu...kau ingin menyakiti makhluk yang melambangkan 'rasa sakit'?" Balas Kaisar sarkasme. "kukira kau sudah dewasa, tapi ternyata fisikmu saja yang berkembang, Mammon-kun" tambahnya.

"apa dia harus membunuh ibuku untuk membangkitkan kekuatanku dan adik-adikku. MEMBUNUH IBU DI DEPAN KAMI SEMUA ! Walau aku iblis, namun aku adalah seorang kakak. Aku tetap peduli pada adikku. Aku tidak memilih dan tidak bisa memilih untuk menjadi iblis" balas Mammon dingin.

"untuk itulah aku ingin menggantikan 'DIA' dan menghancurkan semua fraksi. Mengulang semua dari awal. Mengatur semua tatanan semesta ini !" ucap Kaisar ambisius dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Mata dark-green Mammon membulat, "APA KAU GILA ?! kenapa harus semua ?" sergah Mammon.

"Ya, memang harus semua. Seperti ini, adanya Da-Tenshi dan Akuma dikarenakan adanya fraksi Tenshi. Maka kita harus membabat mereka dulu. Adanya dewa jahat dikarenakan adanya dewa. Semua yang jahat berasal dari atas" tandas Kaisar akan teorinya.

"jadi kau akan membunuhku dan adikku juga. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh mereka walau seujung jari" ucap Mammon waspada serta [Demonic Power] yang meningkat pesat.

"itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, aku takkan membunuhmu dan adikmu jika mau bergabung denganku" jelas dan tawar Kaisar. "baiklah, aku akan mencoba membujuk mereka" jawab sang Putra Lucifer. "jika kau bisa memusnahkan mereka sendiri, kenapa kau mengajak kami ?" tanya Mammon. "tidak mungkin aku menyimpan kesenangan untuk diriku seorang. Maka dari itu, aku berbagi dengan kalian. Selain itu, 'DIA' sepertinya sudah menyiapkan sejuta kejutan untukku, aku butuh kalian" jawab Kaisar. "setahuku dia sudah tiada sejak Great War". "Kau salah, aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan keberadaanya sampai saat ini" ucap Kaisar menerawang langit-langit kastil Cocytus.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini ? Dan apa kau serius untuk pembantaian ras manusia ?" tanya Mammon.

Berdiri dari tahta Cocytus, "sementara ini kita harus menyusun pasukan, mengacaukan status setiap fraksi, dan rekrut sebanyak mungkin makhluk yang dapat kau percayai. Oh ya, aku lupa, aku akan menyisakan sedikit dari mereka. Agar aku bisa menjaga inkarnasi Sacred Gear. Dan tentu saja merampas paksa artifak itu" tukas pemimpin para Grim Reaper sambil memainkan api hitam yang menari di tangannya. "Jika sudah saatnya, aku akan mengubah kalian menjadi sepertiku" kata Kaisar penuh misteri.

"kau ini sebenarnya apa ?"

"seseorang yang menolak dunia ini" jawabnya singkat berlalu dari Mammon.

"jika 10 makhluk terkuat termasuk 'dream', 'infinity', dan 'apocalyptic' muncul, lantas apa yang akan kita lakukan ?" bukan tanpa alasan Mammon menanyakan itu, jika mereka bertandang siapa yang akan menghadapi mereka.

"padahal ada satu lagi tapi kau hanya tahu tiga saja. kau jangan khawatir, Mammon-kun. Kudengar adikmu punya rencana pembebasan 'apocalyptic'. Bisa dipastikan dia akan berpihak pada kita dan untuk 'infinity', 'dream', serta 10 makhluk terkuat akan menjadi urusanku" balas Kaisar panjang lebar.

"Kau sinting, kau gila ! apa kau benar-benar tak perlu bantuan ?" tawar putra tertua dari Lucifer. Memandang wajah sang makhluk misterius di depannya. Terasa gelap, kelam, lebih kelam dari Sammael.

"kau terlalu meremehkanku, Mammon-kun. Aku adalah manifestasi dari [gelap] dan [rasa sakit], aku adalah yang terkuat dari [The Fallen Four]. And welcome to the new world orders" seringai serta sinar crimson yang melingkupi mata Kaisar sudah dapat membuat Mammon terhenyak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorot cahaya mentari pagi menerpa kelopak mata seorang pemuda pirang yang tidur dengan posisi menungging. Mulut yang terbuka dan sungai busuk yang mengalir darinya. Mata merah iritasi yang baru terbuka kini mengerjap-ngerjap. Memaksa raganya untuk duduk dan menunggu sistem booting otak-nya. Tak menyadari ada sesosok makhluk lainnya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Menjunjung tangannya tinggi sebagai landasan hawa busuk yang segera tercium.

"Hooah-"PLAK

GUBRAK

Suara tamparan nyaring yang membekas di pipi pemuda itu hingga terjungkal.

" **jangan menguap lebar-lebar, bodoh ! mulutmu bau sekali !** " sebuah sindiran seperti pedang bermata dua. Masih dengan bekas tamparan yang menjajaki pipinya, "LIHATLAH DIRIMU SENDIRI, WAHAI PEMIMPIN DAITYA !" Naruto membentak balik. "taring sombongmu yang berlapiskan jigong, ludahmu bermukim jutaan makhluk mikro bergelar kuman yang memancar saat kau berkumandang, deru nafas dari sosok yang tak pernah melumat benda suci yang dinamakan permen mint" Asura hanya memandang kosong serta beberapa kali menelan ludahnya. Kali ini ia kalah. Kalah dari seorang pemuda jorok yang digilai dua perempuan perfect. Tubuhnya merosot, kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

'sebegitu nistanya 'kah diriku ?' kalimat pematah semangat itu berseliweran di kepala Asura. "sebagai seseorang yang paham betul aspek-aspek keduniawian, menghina diri sendiri hanya membawa kita ke jalan pesimistis serta menjauhkan kita dari pencerahan Kami-sama" sambil memegang bahu kekar Asura, kata-kata emas mengalun merdu dari mulut Naruto yang juga jauh dari SBMI. Standar Bau Mulut Internasional. Yang jika melanggar akan diganjar hukuman dicium habis-habisan oleh Cerberus. Kata-kata Naruto begitu membekas pada Asura. Sangat bijak laksana M***o T***h yang melakukan seminar di kuil Kiyomizudera. Perlahan api determinasi mulai membara pada jiwa Asura. " **terima kasih, bocah !** ".

" **tapi tetap saja biang-nya...**

 **ADALAH KAU ! Rasakan ini [Senpuu]** "

.

.

.

.

Setiap tapak kakinya agak oleng laksana zombie. Sakit dari tendangan kasih sayang Asura masih setia mendera pipinya. Umpatan-umpatan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Uzumaki ini mengiringi perjalanannya menuju SMA Kuoh. Sekolah dengan fantasi mesum bagi pengidapnya. 'jadi tadi itu salah satu tekhniknya, Senpuu ?' kata Naruto dalam benaknya.

'Lebih baik, aku langsung bertanya saja' memejamkan matanya memfokuskan dirinya walau tetap dalam keadaan berjalan. Antara nekad dan bodoh, siapa yang tahu ?. Dan begitu ia membuka matanya, ia disuguhi pemandangan Asura yang bersila lagi bertapa. Dia memandangi Asura dengan sorot mata bingung.

" **bocah, kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku 'kan ?** " pertanyaan bodoh memang, tapi cukup masuk akal jika kita menggunakan sudut pandang Asura. Sweatdrop besar menggantung indah di pelipis Sang Uzumaki.

"tentu saja tidak" balasnya dengan intonasi rendah. Menahan gejolak amarah yang menggebu-gebu minta dikeluarkan.

" **Aku tahu kau mau menanyakan kemampuanku** " sepertinya kemampuan mbah Asura benar-benar sakti bin wahid.

"b-bagaimana kau tahu ?" agaknya Naruto terperangah dengan talenta sang partner.

" **Tentu saja aku mendengar batinmu, bakayaro !** " 'The Wrath' ini bingung, kenapa otak partner-nya berada di ambang antara zona geblek dan pandai. " **kau tahu ? Kekuatan yang kau gunakan untuk membunuh Da-Tenshi waktu itu adalah salah satu bagian dari SIX LAW milikku** " mengatakan itu sambil menunjukkan semua telapak tangannya.

"SIX LAW ?" tanya Naruto.

" **itu adalah kekuatan originalku. Seharusnya di setiap telapak tanganku terdapat kanji api, air, tanah, udara, kegelapan, dan petir. Namun, sepertinya Kami-sama menghapus 5 bagian yang lain dan hanya menyisakan api emasku. Sepertinya kau harus mencarinya lagi. Selain itu hanya serangan berbasis fisik saja** " kemudian Asura menurunkan kembali semua tangannya.

"Oh ya, Kau pernah berkata kalau Brahmastra yang kau berikan padaku setara dengan Longinus Smasher. Daripada disebut anak panah, dua benda itu lebih tepat jika disebut Tombak. Yang membuatku bingung, kenapa pemilik Longinus tidak mendapat efek sepertiku ?" tukas Naruto menyatakan rasa penasarannya.

" **Mereka berbeda, Naruto. Mereka adalah naga yang menempati Posisi Heavenly Dragon, satu tingkat dibawah Dragon God Ophis, atau True Dragon Great Red. Bahkan, Great Red dan Ophis memiliki banyak julukan. Salah satu julukan Ophis adalah 'Sang Ketidakterbatasan' dan untuk Great Red adalah 'Sang Impian' Dragon of Dragons. Pantaslah jika eksistensi superior seperti mereka tak mendapat efek. Aku hanyalah Raja Daitya, Naruto. Kekuatanku sangat jauh dari Albion atau Ddraig. Namun, setidaknya kau memiliki yang lebih kuat dari Longinus Smasher"**

"Brahmashira, ya ? tapi aku hanya bisa memakainya sekali saja, dan setelah itu…"

" **Sudahlah jangan membahas tentang kekuatan lagi !** "

Tatapannya menerawang dan terkandung kesedihan mendalam. "Yah, kalau begitu. Sampai nanti !" Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya tanda salam. Dalam pandangan Asura, tubuh Naruto terbungkus cahaya redup. Dan Naruto langsung hilang bak lilin yang ditiup.

Kelopak mata itu kini terbuka. Tak menampik indahnya permata biru cerah yang memandang trotoar. Dan...

JDUAK

"ITTAI !"

Dahi apes Naruto dengan mesranya berciuman dengan tiang listrik. Sekarang sudah terbukti, kalau mitos 'tahan nafasmu saat kau berjalan dengan mata terpejam' memang benar adanya. Dan Naruto tak mematuhinya. Ganjaran setimpal untuk mitos bodoh yang harus dianut.

.

Materi dari sensei yang berdiri di depan itu layaknya kentut. Hanya sekilas dan hilang kembali. Para siswa hanya mengamati penuh nafsu yang disematkan pada sensei seksi di depan, Makoto-sensei. Guru yang paling difantasikan kaum adam, dan digandrungi oleh kaum hawa. Memakai seragam coklat guru biasa, tapi dengan 2 kancing atas bajunya yang lepas, rok pendek hitam, rambut hitam panjang terkuncir, dan kacamata yang nangkring di wajah oriental-nya yang menambah kesan tegas nan seksi. Bulir-bulir keringat, sesekali tegukan-tegukan saliva terdengar disana-sini. Oh, jangan lupakan frekuensi nafas mereka yang tidak beraturan saat mata memandang paha putih mulus itu kala sang sensei agak membungkuk. Entah kenapa, Kami-sama menyiksa hasrat mereka hari ini. Apalagi materi hari ini adalah sistem organ reproduksi. Seragam-nya yang ketat membuat sesuatu di dalamnya tercetak. Titik-titik peluh yang menghiasi tengkuk halusnya karena hawa panas yang menyergap, membuat fraksi siswa menggigit bibirnya keras menahan nafsu yang bergejolak. Namun, itu tak meng-efek pada karakter utama kita.

Mata ngantuk yang hampir terkatup, mulut yang seringkali menguap.

50% mata Naruto tertutup

70% candu tidurnya kumat

99,99% kesadarannya hampir hilang. Dan...

BAAM

Penghapus papan tulis dengan anggun terbang dan mendarat tepat di dahi Uzumaki ini dan menyadarkannya. Makoto-sensei mengambil pensilnya, lalu...

TAAK

Pensil itu patah. "Uzumaki-kun, aku tahu kau itu tampan, tapi apa kau mau 'milikmu' kupatahkan seperti ini, hm ?" terangnya dengan nada manis dan senyuman. "h-ha'i, sensei !"

.

+G.O.D.S's Base+

G.O.D.S adalah nama baru dari organisasi gabungan antara HYDRA dan S.H.I.E.L.D. Government Of Defense Security. Dua organisasi yang dulunya berseteru dengan tujuan yang berseberangan pula. S.H.I.E.L.D ingin melindungi, sementara HYDRA ingin mendominasi Bumi dengan kekuatannya. Seiring berjalannya waktu pemimpin HYDRA sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah salah, dan beralih ingin melindungi manusia karena belakangan ini citra satelit milik HYDRA menangkap pembantaian misterius di berbagai belahan dunia. Pembunuhan yang pelakunya bisa dikategorikan makhluk misterius atau bahkan mitos belaka. Jika dilihat kembali rivalnya juga mempunyai anggota sekelas dewa, Thor. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya mereka merubah sudut pandang dunia ini yang sebelumnya 'dengan kekuatan yang besar, perdamaian dapat tercipta' menjadi 'dengan kerjasama, perdamaian dapat terealisasi tanpa ada rasa takut'.

HYDRA mengirim The Winter Soldier alias Bucky Barnes A.K.A teman dari sang 'Captain' untuk mengirimkan pesan kepada pimpinan S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury. Kesepakatan yang cukup rumit tercipta, bisa ditebak kalau Fury adalah orang dengan sifat ramah dan cinta damai. Awalnya kedatangan mereka disambut baik oleh S.H.I.E.L.D, namun tidak dengan para dewan, mereka menentang keras kedatangan HYDRA, dikarenakan HYDRA dulunya adalah pencetus perang dengan Bio-Weapon berbahaya. Fury bersikeras meyakinkan bahwa 'RedSkull' Schmidt sudah berubah. Berbagai aksi dari HYDRA dalam membantu S.H.I.E.L.D membuat dewan melonggarkan kekangan mereka. Namun tetap mengawasi anggota HYDRA yang beraktivitas di luar _base_. Tidak mau kalah, supervillain juga menyumbang tekad mereka membantu G.O.D.S. Walaupun begitu, Dewa Nordik tetap kukuh memberikan dukungannya.

Dengan banyak kekuatan yang masuk. G.O.D.S menjadi sangat dikenal oleh dunia. Banyak apresiasi didapatnya. Kaum supranatural yang dulunya memandang dengan sebelah mata kaum manusia. Sekarang memberikan sedikit _respect_ . Dipilihlah Fury menjadi pimpinan G.O.D.S dan Johann Schmidt sebagai wakilnya.

Di sebuah ruangan, duduk dua pria dengan jas hitam dengan lambang elang dengan logo G.O.D.S dibawahnya. Elang ? karena Johann Schmidt ingin membuang jauh-jauh sang 'gurita' miliknya. Membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan map merah terbuka di atas meja kaca. "Apa mereka sudah melakukan pergerakan yang mencolok ?" Tanya seorang pria berkulit hitam dengan penutup mata kiri-nya, Fury. Sementara orang yang ditanya masih memejamkan mata. "Hoi bangun !" sentak Fury kepada pria paruh baya dengan rambut pirang cepak. "Oh, EHEM. Mereka belum melakukan pergerakan" terang orang itu. "Lalu pembunuhan kemarin ?" sambil bertopang dagu Fury membaca data dalam map itu. "Cross dan Falcon sudah menyelesaikannya. Menurut pengakuannya Fallen Angel adalah dalang pembunuhan itu" jelasnya.

"Apa mereka ingin melanggar perjanjian yang kita buat ?" Fury mencengkram map itu dengan kuat seolah menyalurkan amarahnya. "Aku ragu. Sepertinya mereka hanyalah gerilyawan pemberontak dalam fraksi mereka" tukasnya. "Apa kita perlu bantuan pasukan [Asgardian] Nordik ?" Tanya Schmidt. "Tidak perlu. Pasukan Nordik adalah opsi terakhir kita saat terdesak" sela Fury.

"Bocah ini dari Jepang ?" tanya Fury saat membaca biodata seorang calon anggota baru G.O.D.S.

"Ya, dan dia cukup berbakat dalam mengolah kekuatan itu" gumam Schmidt dengan membaca map lainnya juga.

" Aku sudah membaca informasi yang dikirim Azazel, kalau makhluk yang dikutuk Sammael seharusnya tidak dapat bertahan dan mati. Namun, bocah ini…-"Unik" sela Schmidt. "bagaimana bocah ini mendapatkan kutukan Sammael ?" Tanya Fury dengan raut yang seakan berkata 'apa-kau-gila'. Schmidt hanya mengedikkan bahunya sesaat.

"Dia malah menggunakan kutukan itu sebagai kekuatan. Efeknya juga tidak main-main, salah sedikit saja dia bisa mati. Dan aku sudah mengirim mutan gila itu untuk menjemputnya" tambahnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu ?"

"jika tidak ada halangan, secepatnya dia dibawa kesini dan diberi pelatihan khusus oleh Agen Coulson dan beberapa orang dalam bidangnya. Serta menyisir setiap negara untuk mencari orang berbakat lainnya. Tetap awasi bocah ini, siapa tahu dia adalah seseorang yang bergerak dalam bayangan" jawab Fury menutup map itu. "Oh ya, di mana Captain, Schmidt ?"

"Captain, Batroc, Quicksilver, Scarlet dan pasukan STRIKE. Mereka menyelidiki penelitian illegal Baron Zemo" balasnya sambil menutup map. "Seberapa berbahaya dari orang bernama Baron Zemo itu ?" pemimpin ini penasaran hingga top 4 anggota G.O.D.S dikerahkan.

"Kau jangan memandangnya rendah, Fury. Dia orang yang mumpuni dalam penggunaan sihir Nordik. Dia dulu adalah salah satu anggota pendukungku di HYDRA. Sepertinya dia menentang keputusanku bergabung dengan kalian. Makanya aku mengirim Scarlet dan Quick untuk menemani Captain serta Batroc" jawab 'RedSkull'.

"Sihir Nordik ?!" Kaget Fury. "Ya, sebisa mungkin aku ingin merekrutnya kembali. Dia cukup menyusahkan jika berbuat onar" terang Schmidt akan idenya sambil berdiri memandang kota Washington.

"Aku menyesal kenapa tidak dari dulu aku mengemban Visi sepertimu. Bahkan, dulu terlintas ambisiku seperti Ultron, 'jalan satu-satunya menuju perdamaian adalah…kepunahan'. Sekarang, Kutepis jauh-jauh pemikiran seperti itu " kata Schmidt dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk berubah, bukan ?!" ucap Fury berdiri disampingnya. "Yah, aku ingin berdedikasi bagi dunia" sahutnya dibarengi senyum tulus.

.

KRIIING KRIIIING KRRRIIINNG

Dramatis. Menyeret tubuhnya dengan tangan terulur seakan ingin menggapai sesuatu. Banyak dari mereka bahkan sampai menitikkan air mata. Karena…

"Sensei jangan tinggalkan kami". "Ajarlah kami lagi, sensei". "pasti sensei pergi gara-gara si KUCEL Uzumaki itu". "KUTU KUPRET ! MATI KAU UZUMAKI !". "Makoto-sensei, aku mencintaimu". "Goyangkan pantatmu, sensei !".

BAAAKK

Penggaris raksasa itu menabok keras muka siswa tidak sopan yang berkata terakhir itu. "Lusa aku mengajar lagi di kelas 2-B. Jaa ne !" kedipan mata itu membuat kaum adam di kelas itu tepar dengan muka bahagia dan hidung berdarah-darah. 'Suatu saat aku akan menjadi seperti Makoto-sensei'. 'aku akan meniru Makoto-sensei dan menggaet Naruto-kun/Kiba-kun'. Kurang lebih seperti itulah isi benak para siswi. "Dasar Payah" seru Naruto gerah dan sedikit meradang.

.

Menghempaskan pantat-nya di salah satu kursi kantin, Naruto memakan dengan rakus ramen-nya. Sedikit demi sedikit terdengar suara keluhan dari Naruto. "Apa-apaan Makoto-sensei. Membuatku malu saja. Mau mematahkan 'milikku' ? coba saja kalau dia bisa !" gumamnya dengan nada menantang.

TAP TAP TAP

Dan muncul sang Host Naga Merah Ddraig yang cabul bin udik binti nista yang ikut-ikutan duduk di samping Naruto. "Sudahlah, Naruto ! untungnya tadi benar-benar tidak dipatahkan olehnya" dia menganggap kata-katanya tadi adalah penyemangat sang Uzumaki sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "sebenarnya kau ini di pihak siapa sih, Issei ?" sewot Naruto. "Yaaahh…itu seharusnya tidak usah dipertanyakan, bukan ?!" sahut Issei memalingkan wajahnya, one of three perverted team. "seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan itu kepada maniak makhluk bernama perempuan" balas Naruto sarkasme, membuang wadah ramen instan dan menyeruput jus jeruk-nya.

"Bagaimana dengan latihanmu, Issei ?" Tanya Naruto mengganti topik. "Sudah agak terlihat kemajuannya, aku berlatih setiap pulang sekolah. Tapi tetap saja, melawan 'burung' itu agak susah dengan kemampuan regenerasinya. Tapi aku tidak akan kalah" tukasnya penuh determinasi. "Bergabunglah dengan kami, Naruto. Pasti dengan adanya dirimu, akan lebih ramai" gumam Issei dengan nada rendah. Senyum Naruto mengembang, "Tidak, kau saja sudah cukup untuk menggemparkan dunia. Dan, siapa yang melatihmu ?". "Gubernur jenderal Da-Tenshi, Azazel" balas Issei dengan agak antusias.

DEG

Senyum Naruto terhapus, digantikan dengan suara gemeletuk gigi. Matanya menajam berkilat dan nafasnya menderu tak beraturan. Secara tidak sadar ia menaikkan aura kekuatannya. Issei yang curiga dengan perubahan ekspresi Naruto, bertambah curiga saat merasakan dominasi aura Naruto. "Ada apa denganmu, Naruto ?" pelatihan dibawah Azazel mampu membuatnya bertahan dari serbuan aura negative sebanyak ini. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ini bukan urusanmu" balasnya dingin. "Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu" sahut pemilik Boosted Gear ini. "Azazel…Seperti apa orang bernama Azazel itu ?" Tanya Naruto dingin. "uummm…berambut hitam dengan ujung pirang. Mesum sepertiku. Tua. Dan dia sangat kuat. Jangan lupakan 6 pasang sayap gagak-nya" jawab Issei dengan raut wajah berpikir.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara tapak kaki seperti kuda menggema di koridor itu. Membuat semua siswa heran. Dan saat para pelaku itu tiba ternyata mereka adalah kelompok OSIS dan kelompok Gremory. Membuat seluruh siswa dikantin heboh dengan kedatangan mereka. "Issei-kun, tadi itu auranya Naruto-kun, ya ?" Tanya Akeno mewakili rasa penasarannya. "Iya, tanyakan sa-eh kemana dia ?" dengan raut bingung Issei menunjuk kursi disebelahnya. Eksistensi Naruto telah lenyap.

.

" Ini 'kah pasukanmu ?" tiga kata itu keluar dan terindikasi karena rasa penasaran Mammon. Melihat ribuan Gogmagog dan Grim Reaper yang membentuk barisan pertahanan absolute mengitari Kastil Cocytus.

"Aku belum membangkitkan semuanya. Aku tidak bodoh. Jika aku ceroboh dan memanggil semuanya, maka akan menimbulkan kecurigaan setiap fraksi. Aku belum mau memunculkan diriku di permukaan" jawab Kaisar yang berdiri berdampingan dengannya. "sayangnya, saat ini populasi Evil Dragon sangat sedikit. Dengan merebut Sephiroth Graal aku akan membentuk pasukan Evil Dragon dan membangkitkan makhluk-makhluk legendaries" mammon hanya diam mendengar keluh kesah makhluk sekelas Kaisar.

"Yang membuatku agak gelisah saat ini adalah Shiva. Dia begitu kuat. Mampu menahan 'Apocalyptic'. Mungkin aku tidak akan bertahan lama jika berjibaku dengannya" ucap Mammon yang saat ini melepas hoodie-nya dan tereksposlah wajahnya. Rambut hitam agak panjang, dan jabrik di bagian belakang kepala (mirip Kazuya), tanduk hitam yang terpasang di dahinya.

"Kasihan~…anak tertua dari Lucifer ternyata juga mengenal rasa takut. Harus berapa kali aku harus mengatakan hal ini kepadamu. Tak ada yang mampu mengalahkanku. Aku abadi. Akulah sang 'pemberontak kerajaan' " Bloodline terkutuk Mammon berdesir mendengar setiap kata-kata Kaisar. Langit kelam kehitaman Cocytus dengan kolaborasi awan abu-abu, tanah gersang yang terpijak, pohon-pohon suram yang mendekati akhir hayatnya, hembusan angin yang membawa kesan menyedihkan tempat ini menjadi pemandangan visual dari dua makhluk ini.

"Di mana Hades ?" Tanya Mammon. "Dia kupenjara, akan kugunakan dia sebagai salah satu bagian dari bidakku, dan setelah kulihat ternyata dia belum lepas dari segel 'itu' " ucapnya dengan nada psikopat yang intens.

"Dengan merebut Kastil Hades. Kau mendapat kendali atas roh-roh disini. Tinggal memberikan tubuh kasar dan kau akan menjadi tuan mereka yang baru" tebak sang Putra Lucifer.

"Memang tidak salah aku memberimu posisi Panglima. The Most Uncleaner, Mammon" puji sang 'Thousand Darkness'.

.

Mentari sudah kembali ke peraduannya. Membawa sinarnya menjauh dari tempat ini. Membiarkan sang malam melakukan tugasnya, menjadi selimut dunia ini. Jalanan sepi Kuoh remang-remang dengan penerangan jalan yang berjarak setiap 10 meter.

BATTSSSS

Bermandikan aura suci. Setiap kepakan anggunnya membawa tentram di relung hati. Tenang wajah laksana air. Rambut pirang pucat yang tersenggol angin nakal yang berhembus pelan. Terbang dan hanya ditemani syahdunya malam. Menoleh kanan-kiri memastikan sesuatu. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari, memantau keadaan. Tugas dari sang Arch-Angel Michael yang diembannya.

Menukik perlahan dan menapakkan kakinya di pinggir jalanan Kuoh. Tak ada orang. Aneh sekali. Mendongakkan kepala dan wajah tenang itu hancur melihat kekkai yang mengekangnya. "Hai~, Tenshi-kun" suara imut perempuan merangsek masuk ke telinganya.

PUK

Seseorang memegang sayap indahnya. "Apa kau mau bermain denganku ?" ucapan itu kembali datang. Menengokan kepalanya. Yang didapati malaikat ini adalah seorang gadis imut dengan topeng putih polos. Namun anehnya kenapa sayapnya terasa kaku. "Hei lihat sayapmu, Tenshi-kun"

Terkejut. Keringat membanjiri dahinya. Melihat sayap sucinya berubah menjadi coklat batu. Tangan gadis itu terdapat mata merah menyala dan terdapat urat ungu yang menyelimutinya.

PRAAAKK

"AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH !" teriakan pilu mengiris jiwa yang keluar dari mulut sang Tenshi. Merasakan pukulan dengan tenaga yang tidak seberapa yang menghancurkan sayap kirinya yang tadinya berubah menjadi batu. Selanjutnya tangan kutukan itu mencengkeram kuat wajah sang Tenshi. Menghentikan teriakannya dan mengubah wajah itu menjadi batu.

.

CRASSHH

Merah Darah memancar dan menciprati tempat didekatnya. Tangan berotot dengan sisik hijau giok yang menemaninya mencakar kuat-kuat kepala korbannya dengan kuku tajam bak samurai. Hingga kepala itu tak berbentuk lagi. Takdir kematian seorang pemuda 18 tahun-an yang naas.

"Dasar manusia ! eksistensi kalian hanya ditakdirkan untuk 'diburu' dan takkan bisa 'memburu', kami para 'predator' akan selalu memberikan rasa tidak aman kepada kalian" kata-kata penuh cacian itu ditujukan kepada jasad manusia yang tergeletak di hadapannya. "Kau benar, kawan ! mereka hanyalah pengganjal rasa lapar kita. Ayo segera kita santap !" balas temannya dengan nada girang yang seorang manusia dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya adalah kuda.

Tangannya terjulur hendak menggapai tangan kanan dari jasad itu. "pembelot menjijikan seperti kalian adalah sampah. Iblis Liar" ujar seseorang yang nangkring di salah satu dahan pohon di belakang mereka. Menoleh kebelakang mereka mendapati pria kekar dengan baju ketat berwarna merah serta selingan tato tribal hitam yang dipunggungnya terdapat dua samurai serta sebuah topeng yang bercorak seperti bajunya.

"Lihat ada pahlawan kesiangan !" ucap iblis liar berbentuk reptile kadal. "SIAPA KAU ?!" sementara yang berbentuk setengah kuda langsung terpancing emosinya.

TAP

Turun dari pohon itu dengan pose yang anggun. Dua iblis liar itu segera memangkas jarak dan akan menyerang orang itu. "Tunggu !" orang aneh itu menjulurkan tangannya tanda untuk berhenti. Dan dengan bodohnya, dua iblis liar itu mematuhinya.

"Kita berfoto dulu" sangat cepat untuk ditangkap mata. Memegang sebuah ponsel dengan merk iphone dan mengaktifkan kamera-nya serta tidak lupa tangannya merangkul salah satu makhluk mengerikan itu. Dan gobloknya lagi, iblis edan itu berpose.

CKREEK

Suara dimana sistem ponsel pintar itu mengaktifkan flashlight dan memproses gambar yang baru saja tertangkap. "HAI~, namaku Deadpool, aku juga cosplayer seperti kalian, loh~ ! Yoroshiku ne" nada yang terdengar begitu kocak.

"Aku ditolak oleh 'Deaths'. Aku adalah manusia saat mentari terbit, aku adalah 'Hakim' kala malam menjelang" dari nada kocak yang konyol berubah menjadi sedingin es yang meremas hati.

JLEB JLEB

Dua samurai yang tadinya menempel di punggungnya. Sekarang menancap bak paku pada punggung dua makhluk absurd yang mendampinginya. Menembus jantung yang berfungsi sebagai pemompa darah. Menggerus nyawa secara perlahan. "K-Kau !" Memaki hanyalah hal tak berguna di saat ajal mendekat. Yang dibutuhkan hanya diam berdoa memohon ampun dalam hati dan memandang sang 'Kematian' yang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sabitnya.

BRUKK BRUUKK

Tak lama setelah itu, dua mayat iblis tadi menghambur bagai debu yang terbawa angin. "Malang sekali nasibmu 'nak" setelah menghabisi dua iblis liar, Deadpool meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan mayat manusia yang keesokan harinya akan mendapat cap kasus pembunuhan misterius. Menjadi 'Hakim' bagi makhluk yang tak pantas menjajaki tanah Bumi. Menghilang dengan kemampuan teleport yang dia dapatkan. Derap tapak kakinya adalah gemerincing lonceng kematian sebagai sinyal bagi mereka yang berdosa.

.

+Rumah Naruto+

19.07 PM

Memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Seorang remaja laki-laki berusia 17 tahun merebahkan badannya. Tercetak mimic santai di wajahnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hah~, siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini. Gue kepret juga itu orang !" keluh Naruto yang sedang dalam mode kesal. Menapakkan kakinya di lantai dan berjalan menuju pintu. "YA, SEBENTAR" teriak Naruto agar orang itu tak menggedor pintu itu lagi. Muka kisut tanda hancurnya mood pemuda ini masih terpatri.

CKLEKK

Knop pintu yang berputar membuat pintu itu terbuka dan memunculkan sang tamu. Seorang perempuan dengan wajah manis, kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya yang putih porselen, rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai bebas. Memakai sweater biru dan celana hotpants hitam, tak lupa sepasang sepatu bot hitam yang menaungi kakinya. Senyum anggun-nya menjadi target mata Naruto.

" Hai, Naruto-kun~" sapa sang tamu. Naruto hanya melongo melihat penampilan Tsubaki yang benar-benar membuatnya terperanjat. "apa kau tega membiarkan seorang gadis kedinginan di luar, Naruto-kun ?" ucapnya lagi dengan mimik merajuk.

"S-silahkan masuk !" sahutnya dengan gagap, memberikan jalan kepada Tsubaki untuk masuk. Sebenarnya dia ingin menegur Tsubaki karena datang malam-malam begini. Dia takut menjadi buah bibir jika membawa seorang perempuan bak model kelas dunia akhirat ke rumahnya.

Duduk di sofa berwarna merah di ruang tamu Naruto dan menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya. Tsubaki mengedarkan pandangannya, meneliti setiap detail ruangan yang dihuni remaja pirang ini. Matanya terpaku pada foto di dalam sebuah lemari kaca. Dia berdiri dan menghampiri lemari itu. Di gambar itu terdapat foto Naruto kecil yang terlihat menggemaskan yang membuat Tsubaki mengulum senyum hangat. Dilanjutkan dengan foto Naruto beserta seorang pria dan wanita, yang menurut pengamatannya adalah orang tua Naruto. Tersimpan rasa penasaran saat melihat foto itu.

" Apa yang kau lihat, Tsubaki-chan ?" menolehkan kepalanya, melihat Naruto yang membawa nampan dan dua gelas jus jeruk yang berdiri di atasnya. "foto-foto ini" jawabnya singkat. Menaruh nampan itu di meja tamu, Naruto menghampiri Tsubaki. "Ini adalah kenang-kenangan dari orang yang sangat berarti bagiku" gumam Naruto memandangi foto itu. Tsubaki mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Naruto, "dimana orangtuamu, Naruto-kun ?" Tanya Tsubaki. Dia tidak tahu kalau pertanyaan itu membawa sang Host Asura teringat peristiwa 'itu'. "Duduklah dulu, akan kuceritakan" sahutnya.

Setelah duduk dan menyilangkan kakinya, Tsubaki menatap Naruto. Menunggu kisah yang akan didengarnya. Dengan pandangan menerawang, Naruto berusaha merangkai kata yang tepat. "Ini berawal saat aku baru masuk ke SMA Kuoh. Aku pergi berangkat pagi-pagi dari rumah. Berpamitan kepada ibuku…" Naruto berhenti bercerita dan menghela nafas. "hanya kepada ibumu ? dimana ayahmu, Naruto-kun ?"

"Ayahku telah tiada sejak aku berumur…kalau tidak salah 5 tahun" balasnya membuat tsubaki membulatkan matanya. "Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun" ucap Tsubaki turut menyesal. "Tidak apa-apa, Tsubaki-chan" sahutnya dengan senyum pengertian.

"…sebenarnya sejak berangkat aku sudah mempunyai perasaan buruk. Rasanya seperti berat sekali meninggalkan rumah ini barang sesaat. Mengacuhkan firasat itu namun yang kudapat adalah rasa itu datang lagi bahkan lebih besar. Bel pulang berbunyi aku langsung berlari menuju rumah untuk memastikan tidak ada apa-apa. Akan tetapi…" geraman tertahan, terdengar dari mulut Naruto. Geraman itu membuat Tsubaki agak heran dan takut. "K-kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun ?" Tanya Tsubaki memastikan.

"…Kaa-san. Kaa-san dibunuh di depan mataku. Dibunuh oleh seorang makhluk terkutuk dan hina bernama Da-Tenshi" berkata dengan kepala yang tertunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresi amarah yang membludak. Dinginnya nada bicara yang ia lontarkan menjadi indikasi perasaan pahit yang menyayat hati. Tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat hingga berdarah. Sang Fuku-Kaichou hanya memandang tidak percaya kepada Naruto. Mendengar semua itu rasanya… ia sulit percaya.

"…jika tidak karena pesan ibu dan ayahku agar tidak menjadi seorang yang pendendam. Akan kupastikan, aku akan memburu makhluk itu. Tidak peduli, bahkan jika dunia ini memusuhiku. Aku tidak akan menerima 'kematian' sebelum ambisiku menjadi nyata. Akan kulibas semua yang menghalangi jalanku. Akan kuhancurkan dinding segala cobaan. Aku sudi jika menjual jiwaku kepada-"CUKUP !" bentak Tsubaki membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan raut terkejut yang terpasang di wajahnya. Melihat perempuan cantik yang duduk di depannya menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menutup mulutnya. "Hiks…hiks…C-Cukup, Naruto-kun. Jangan b-berkata seperti itu. Hiks…Apa kau tak melihat, masih ada aku dan mereka yang mengharapkanmu" ucapnya lirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan membuat Naruto terhenyak dengan rasa bersalah. Tsubaki berdiri dan memeluk Naruto. "hikss…Tolong, Naruto-kun. Aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan kami. Sudah cukup, aku tidak kuat lagi, cukup saat kau diserang Raiser. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu" saat ini hanya menerima dan membalas pelukan Tsubaki yang bisa ia lakukan. Di dalam benaknya, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia egois. Sangat egois. Tak memikirkan mereka yang peduli akan dirinya. Hanya ambisi dan ambisi yang ia kejar.

"Maaf" hanya verbal itu yang mampu ia nyatakan. Saat ini, ia takut. Takut jika orang yang peduli dengannya malah berbalik dan berpaling. Pelukan hangat Tsubaki membuat perasaan marah yang tadi menguasainya menguap entah kemana. Pelukan ini seperti pelukan ibunya. Begitu menenangkan. Bahu tsubaki sudah berhenti bergetar. Sudah berhenti meluapkan perasaanya.

Tsubaki melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap mata biru shappire Naruto. Masih terdapat jejak air mata di pipinya yang halus. Memang tinggi mereka berbeda. Tinggi Tsubaki hanya setara bahu Naruto. Degup jantung perempuan itu menggila. Kali ini harus berhasil. Ia memantapkan hatinya.

Tsubaki berjinjit dan menarik kepala naruto hingga…

CUP

Kedua bibir insan itu bertemu. Mata Naruto melebar dengan apa yang dialaminya, namun melihat mata Tsubaki yang terkatup membuatnya menikmati ciuman ini. Menekan belakang kepala sang pemuda untuk mendalami adegan ini. Dengan reflek, Naruto langsung memegang pinggang si Gadis Cermin. Naruto masih tidak percaya gadis ini menciumnya. Naruto mabuk akan bibir gadis ini yang manis dan ranum serta…seksi. Dan perlahan Tsubaki menjauhkan wajahnya.

Melihat wajah Tsubaki yang memerah bak tomat matang, membuat Naruto terkikik geli. Walaupun di pipi tan-nya juga terdapat sedikit blush. "kau cukup berani untuk seseorang yang bersikap dingin kepada siswa lain" ucap Naruto. "S-sudahlah" elak Tsubaki masih malu.

"Apa kau tidak akan pulang. Nanti orangtuamu khawatir" ucap Naruto. "A-aku sudah minta ijin. Aku akan menginap di rumah temanku dengan alasan tugas sekolah" sahutnya masih memalingkan wajah. "kau nakal juga ya" goda Naruto membuat blush Tsubaki semakin menjadi-jadi. "besok hari minggu. Aku akan melatih kekuatanku di hutan Kuoh. Apa kau mau ikut ?" ajak Naruto. "B-baiklah, jika Naruto-kun memaksa" ujarnya tersenyum.

"Hoahhmm, aku mau tidur. Kau tidurlah di kamarku. Aku akan tidur di sofa" ucap Naruto. "Maaf merepotkan, Naruto-kun". "Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah senang istriku menemaniku" jawabnya halus bin gentle. "HEEE ?!" histeris Tsubaki, wajahnya kembali terbakar rasa malu. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA !" tawa Naruto meledak melihat wajah Tsubaki yang memerah kembali. "Mou, Naruto-kun. Kau jahat " sahutnya dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau boleh jujur…" kata Naruto membuat Tsubaki penasaran. "Apa, Naruto-kun ?" Tanya Tsubaki.

"…Aku. Aku belum puas. Boleh aku minta lebih dari ciuman itu ?"

OUTSTANDING.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

A/N: itu chapter 5 yang dulu seharusnya menjadi bahan buat chapter 5 sama 6. Buat yang mau nanya atau kasih saran ini fb saya: Muhamad S. foto profilnya 'L' Death Note.


	7. Chapter 7 :: Yang bernaung dalam gelap

Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto, Ichiei Ishibumi, Marvel Studios

Crossover : Naruto X High School DxD X The Avengers

Rating : T

Genres : Romance,Adventure,

fantasy,martial art,Supranatural,shounen

Pairings : ?

Warning : Gudangnya hal nista

Summary:

" Aku menyerah " kata sendu bermakna sarat akan keputusasaan terucap jelas dari bibir sang Heiress Gremory, Rias Gremory. Semuanya sia-sia. Latihan keras yang mereka jalani sama sekali tak menghasilkan apapun selain rasa putus asa dan kekalahan. Angan-angan kemenangan itu pudar saat ini.

Ia merasa bodoh. Ia terlalu naïf. Masih labil dan cepat mengambil keputusan tanpa memikirkannya lebih jauh dan matang-matang. Terkadang jika semangat kemenangan terlalu memenuhi dirimu, maka di saat itulah kau akan gampang memasuki area kecerobohan.

Bukan senyum gembira yang ia dapat, malah liquid bening yang mengalir dari manik indahnya. Jika tahu begini, ia akan menerima pertunangan itu. Walau itu membuatnya sakit dan menderita. Namun, setidaknya para peerage-nya tidak perlu terluka seperti ini. Apalagi Akeno yang merupakan sahabat karibnya.

Memandang wajah pion kesayangannya dalam pangkuannya, yang terlihat begitu lemah setelah dihajar habis-habisan oleh Riser. Perlahan kelopak mata Issei terbuka dan memandangnya. Tangan-nya bergetar dan bergerak menuju wajah Rias. Dan, menangkup serta menghapus air mata itu.

" Ini s-salahku, Buchou. Aku sa-sangat lemah " ucap Sang sekiryuutei dengan nada lemah. Bahkan, di saat tubuhnya terbalut banyak luka, masih sempat-sempatnya Issei menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

" Oh, ayolah. Drama apa ini ? mungkin tepat kalau diberi judul 'Sekiryuutei sampah' " kata Riser sambil memutarkan kedua bola matanya. bosan karena melihat drama dadakan di depannya. " Kau dengar itu, Grayfia-san dan Maou-sama ?! " lanjutnya, sesegera dia ingin mengakhiri Rating Game ini dan secepatnya menikahi gadis merah dihadapannya ini.

.

" Sama sekali tak meleset " matanya masih tertuju pada layar besar di depannya yang menayangkan secara live pertandingan Rating Game antara pewaris klan Phoenix dan pewaris Gremory. Dari posisinya yang sedang berdiri, ia menuju kursi yang berada di belakangnya.

" Perintahmu, Maou-sama ? " ucap seorang wanita bersurai perak disampingnya dengan nada datar namun penuh loyalitas.

" Cepat Transfer mereka, Grayfia ! " Sirzech hanya bertopang dagu saat mengatakannya. Berpikir kapan waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan 'rencana' yang ia buat untuk menjadi kejutan bagi Riser Phoenix.

.

+G.O.D.S Base+

\- Ruangan Pelatihan-

Aula ini begitu luas dengan langit-langit kaca, dan jangan lupa tempat ini penuh akan para anggota G.O.D.S yang sedang melatih fisik mereka maupun melatih kemampuan beladiri. Namun yang menjadi daya tarik disini adalah Sparring antara Sang Assassin Brock Rumlow melawan Petarung La Savate Georges Batroc. Berdiri dan saling berhadap-hadapan.

" Sayang sekali si 'sadis' itu sedang dalam misi. Walaupun itu kau, lumayanlah untuk melemaskan otot " ujar Batroc yang sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum memulai sparring mereka.

Sementara itu, yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan hanya diam dengan perempatan di dahinya. " Jadi kau berpikir kalau aku lebih lemah darinya ? Dia hanyalah seorang plagiat " jawab 'Crossbones' dengan nada marah.

" Memangnya siapa yang lebih dulu menggunakan lambang tengkorak itu ? " Tanya Batroc.

" Itu tidak penting, yang paling penting adalah itu ideku ! " teriak Brock disertai lesatan kepalan tangan yang cepat menuju kepala sang petarung. Dengan sigap Batroc membalas kepalan tangan itu dengan tinjunya.

DAAK

Sejenak mereka berdua diam. Membuat beberapa anggota lain yang sedang menonton pertarungan mereka menjadi berdebar-debar. Lama kelamaan wajah mereka terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu.

" AAAAAA ! SAKIT ! SAKIT ! SAKIT ! " teriak mereka berdua kompak dengan gerakan meloncat-loncat serta meniup-niup tangan mereka. Perbuatan mereka berdua sukses membuat dahi para penonton penuh akan Sweatdrop.

Namun itu hanya sesaat, Brock segera melakukan tackle kearah kaki Batroc. Batroc hanya melompat untuk menghindarinya, namun secara mendadak ia melepaskan tendangan legendarisnya. Kaget ? Tentu saja ! Brock yang tidak siap hanya menahan tendangan itu dengan kedua punggung lengannya.

DUAK

Sang Assassin terlempar sejauh empat meter karena tendangan itu. Entah apa yang terjadi jika tendangan itu bersarang di dadanya. Bukannya terlalu hiperbola, bahkan 'Captain' Steve saja sampai tersungkur karena-nya. Reaksi para penonton ? Hanya wajah kagum yang terlihat konyol dan mulut menganga yang sungguh mengganggu pemandangan.

Senyum melapisi wajah Crossbones, pertarungan ini walau hanya latihan tetap saja membuat darahnya bergejolak. Ia berdiri perlahan-lahan dan menatap si Pendekar La Savate.

" Tendangan yang bagus ! " puji Ketua STRIKE dengan seringai. " Bagaimana jika kedua kakimu kupotong ? setiap kali aku lengah, pasti kau selalu menendang pantatku " lanjutnya geram. Mereka berdua kembali melesat, menyiapkan serangan masing-masing. Dan…

.

+Kyoto+

15.30

Langit hitam menaungi sebagian Kyoto, membuat orang-orang berjalan cepat, takut-takut hujan akan membalut mereka. Entah kenapa, angin juga berhembus lumayan kencang dan menerbangkan sebagian payung yang mereka bawa. Tidak biasanya cuaca terjadi seperti demikian. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu hawa panas masih dirasakan.

" Indah, bukan ? " ucap seseorang dengan nada senang. " Apa maksudmu ? " Tanya seorang laki-laki disebelahnya dengan bekas luka di pipi-nya.

" Kau tidak bisa melihatnya, huh ? aku akan menenggelamkan seluruh tempat di semesta ini kedalam kegelapan sebelum menghancurkannya. Ya kegelapan yang lebih dari ini " jawabnya dengan senyum sinis.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu ? menghancurkan atau memperbaiki dunia ini ?! " Tanya Mammon lagi. "Bukankah Dinosaurus harus punah agar manusia dapat berevolusi seperti sekarang ? ibaratnya aku adalah meteor yang melaksanakan kepunahan itu dan dinosaurus adalah makhluk negatif yang tidak diperlukan oleh dunia ini" Kaisar memetik daun dari pohon yang menaunginya, dan sekejap daun itu terbakar karena api hitam yang berkobar di tangannya.

" Apa tidak ada cara lain ? haruskah kita membuang jutaan nyawa ini ? " Mammon masih memandang langit hitam itu yang sesekali menyambarkan petir-petir.

" Tidak ada cara lain ! Aku bahkan sudah memikirkan puluhan cara saat aku masih berada di segel 'itu', namun hanya ini yang paling absolute ! " tukasnya tegas.

Rintik-rintik air mulai membasahi tempat ini, dan bebarengan dengan munculnya lingkaran sihir yang menelan Mammon dan Kaisar.

.

\+ Hutan +

SWOSH SWOSH

Aura emas sedikit demi sedikit menyelimuti tubuh karakter utama kita, matanya masih terpejam memfokuskan dirinya mengendalikan aliran energy liar ini. Dan sekejap dia menghilang dari tempatnya. Selama beberapa detik tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaanya.

TAP

CRAK CRAK CRAK

Dan muncullah Uzumaki Naruto setelah beberapa saat menghilang. Dibelakangnya ada beberapa pohon yang berlubang karena alasan yang belum diketahui. " Inikah teori Burung Hantu ? tak kusangka idemu benar-benar jenius, bocah ! " Diatas batu yang lumayan besar itu, duduk makhluk yang bernama Asura.

" Tidak biasanya kau memujiku ?! Kebanyakan kau selalu melancarkan kata – kata keji nan kejam kepadaku ! " ucap Naruto sok mendramatisir keadaan. " Kau lumayan cepat menguasai [Nukite], bahkan kau sudah bisa menguasai sampai [Ippon Nukite]. Apalagi kau menggabungkan dengan teknik 'Burung Hantu-mu' itu !" kata Asura.

" Terima Kasih ! Aku hanya menyimpulkan bagaimana caranya aku bisa menyerang musuh tanpa diketahui, dan tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan Burung Hantu. Aku mencoba mengendalikan bentuk energy yang menyelimutiku ini menjadi seperti bulu Burung Hantu. Dan dengan bantuanmu aku bisa membuatnya sempurna " jelas Naruto sembari duduk bersila.

" Namun ingat, bocah ! kau belumlah kuat saat ini, jangan sampai kau terkecoh oleh rasa sombong ! sebab factor mental adalah yang paling utama untuk menjadi seorang pemenang ! " nasehat Asura kepada Naruto. Karena Ia sudah hidup sangat lama, sudah melewati ratusan pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Ia hanya bisa memberi nasehat kepadanya agar tidak terjerumus ke jalan 'hitam'.

" Kera busuk itu pernah berkata padaku ' bukan kekuatan yang mengendalikanmu, namun kaulah yang mengendalikan kekuatan !'. Selain itu, kau adalah manusia, makhluk lemah ! Camkan ini, orang yang kuat hanya tahu kekuatan dan kekuatan sepanjang hidupnya. Akan tetapi, orang lemah akan menghargai kekuatan itu seperti…

Temannya ! "

.

" Kau terlihat begitu anggun dan cantik, Rias-sama ! " salah seorang pelayan di Istana Gremory memuji Rias saat berdandan. Namun, bukanlah rasa senang yang merambah hatinya. Hari ini, saat ini, jam ini, ia harus menikah dengan orang yang menyakiti para peerage-nya, dan sebentar lagi orang(iblis) itu akan segera menyakitinya.

" Rias-sama ! acaranya akan dimulai 10 menit lagi " wajah Rias masih terlihat sendu. Kenapa kakaknya tidak menolongnya ?! kenapa kakaknya seperti tidak peduli terhadapnya ?! Apa ia benar-benar kakaknya ?! Tega sekali dia !. Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah isi pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

" Rias !" Dari pintu kamarnya berdiri seorang wanita yang benar-benar sangat mirip dengannya, kecuali warna rambutnya. Bahkan, jika disandingkan mungkin lebih tepat jika mereka adalah 2 bersaudara. " Kaa-san ! " dengan berjalan cepat, Rias langsung menghambur dalam pelukan ibunya, Venelana Gremory. " Kenapa aku harus menanggung ini, Kaa-san ? " ucapnya dengan nada akan menangis.

" Jangan menangis, putriku yang cantik. Kuatlah seperti biasanya " walaupun ia mengucapkan kalimat penyemangat, sebenarnya hatinya juga goyah.

.

10 Menit Kemudian

Author POV

Para tamu undangan di sebuah ruangan mewah dengan desain kerajaan menyaksikan detik-detik salah satu keturunan phoenix yang mendapat kehormatan untuk menikahi Heiress Gremory. Raiser Phoenix dan Rias Gremory. Cincin emas yang bertahtakan berlian itu seharusnya bisa membuat wanita mana saja bahagia, apalagi yang memakaikan adalah keturunan murni Phoenix, salah satu klan iblis Mekkai yang berpengaruh.

Namun, itu tidak berlaku bagi Rias Gremory karena pernikahan ini sama sekali tak dia inginkan. Bahkan, Sirzechs yang mengamati acara sakral itu hanya meringis kala melihat raut sedih adiknya, dia sebenarnya juga tidak mau adik-nya dijodohkan dengan iblis macam Raiser. Cincin itu semakin mendekat, siap diterobos oleh jari lentik adik sang Maou Lucifer.

 **BRAAAAKK**

Pintu masuk yang diperuntukkan para tamu itu hancur saat seseorang dengan teganya menendang pintu itu. Seorang dengan jubah putih serta topeng Anonymous melenggang masuk. Tanpa diberitahupun iblis yang berjaga di pintu itu langsung menyerang sang penendang. Namun tak semudah itu…

[ **Masui Sejutsu** ]

Ular berwarna putih keluar dari sela jubahnya dan menggigit dua penjaga yang akan menebasnya. Seketika dua iblis itu tak bisa bergerak dan pingsan. "Tak apa-apa, hanya pingsan 5 jam saja, kok !" suara laki-laki yang terkesan santai itu terdengar oleh semua makhluk yang menatap orang itu dengan waspada.

"SIAPA KAU, BRENGSEK ?! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGUSIK KESENANGANKU !" teriak Raiser marah. Sementara Rias hanya memandang bingung orang itu.

"Maa maa, Santai saja, Phoenix-sama. Aku berada disini juga karena panggilan Lucifer-sama. Silahkan anda tanyakan !" jawab orang itu dengan nada hormat yang sarat ejekkan.

"Apa maksud anda, Lucifer-sama ?" Jika ini berhubungan dengan Sirzechs, mau tidak mau Raiser harus takluk.

"Aku sudah tahu jika Rating Games itu akan dimenangkan olehmu, Raiser-kun. Maka dari itu aku akan mengetesmu sekali lagi !" balas Sirzechs dengan senyum. Dia lega karena orang yang ia sewa datang tepat waktu. "Yah, ada harga yang harus anda bayar setelah ini, Lucifer-sama" dia menyatakan itu sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Itu bisa diatur ! Grayfia, cepat transfer kedua orang itu ke arena !" Mengangkat kedua tangannya, Grayfia mengirim kedua orang itu ke-arena.

Raiser dan lawannya di transfer ke sebuah padang rumput luas sejauh mata memandang. "Aku akan membuatmu menghampiri dewa kematian, Orang aneh !" ucap Raiser. "Dengan segala hormat, Phoenix-sama ! anda boleh berkata sesuka anda !" balas orang itu dengan kalem yang membuat Raiser semakin tenggelam dalam amarah. Membuat sebuah bola api dengan diameter 10 meter, Raiser menyeringai dan akan-

"Wah ! Phoenix-sama, apa itu kendaraanku untuk menemui Shinigami-sama ? kalau aku boleh berpendapat, itu belum cukup untuk mengantarkanku ! Jika anda tidak percaya, lemparkan saja !" Telinga Raiser panas mendengar celotehan sinting lawannya. Dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, Raiser melempar bola api itu. Orang itu hanya diam saja, yang tentu saja membuat Raiser mengulum senyum sombong.

 **BUUUMM**

Asap masih membumbung tinggi, jika diperkirakan mungkin radius ledakan itu hingga 50 meter. Perlahan mulai terlihat di tengah-tengah asap itu, seekor ular ungu besar yang sedang melilitkan tubuhnya seolah melindungi orang itu.

" Namanya Manda. Dia adalah kesayanganku. Jangan berani kau mengusiknya " Ucap orang itu dengan nada santai sembari menatap ular itu. Manda segera melesat dengan cepat menuju Raiser.

Sayap api seketika mulai tumbuh keluar dari punggung pewaris klan Phoenix, ia mengepakkan kuat-kuat sayap itu. " Heh, ular dan majikannya yang bodoh ! " ejek Raiser. " Selamanya bangsa rendahan dan terlantar seperti kalian takkan pernah bisa mengalahkan bangsa penerbang sepeti kami " lanjutnya.

Emosi orang itu agak terpancing karena perkataan Raiser, namun ia berhasil menahan gejolak amarahnya itu. " Manda ! kau kembalilah. Biar orang ini aku saja yang menghajarnya" ucapnya datar utusan dari sang Lucifer. ' Persetan dengan iblis bangsawan ! ' batinnya berkata.

BOOF

Manda menghilang dengan disertai asap putih. " Karena Tuhan tau, kalau ular memiliki sayap pasti kami akan ditakuti. Contohnya adalah Great Red " ujarnya menyunggingkan senyum mengejek. Dengan cepat tangannya melakukan gerakan kombinasi aneh dan setelahnya ia berteriak.

" [Senpou :: Hakugeki No Jutsu] ! " teriaknya. Membuka mulutnya, energy berwarna merah berbentuk naga melesat dan membawa kompresan energy lain berwarna hitam yang terlihat massif.

" Heh, Rasakan ini, Bocah Tengik !"

.

DDRRRTTT DDRRRTTT

" WAAAAAA! SIAPAPUN TOLONGLAH DIRIKU INI ! " Wade Wilson alias Deadpool saat ini sedang berlari dan berteriak tidak jelas di hanggar pesawat G.O.D.S.

Ah, mungkin Author tahu penyebabnya ! Dibelakangnya terlihat Tony Stark dengan balutan baju besinya sedang menembaki dan melontarkan kata-kata kasar yang menusuk Hati. Benar-benar bukan Tony Stark yang biasanya. " berhenti berlari dan hadapi aku layaknya lelaki, dasar maniak chimichangas "

Setelah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi tamengnya. Wade secepat kilat bersembunyi dibalik dua orang yang dianggapnya mampu menolongnya. " He-Hei Stark. Berhentilah. Kau hampir membunuhnya " bentak Putra Odin, Thor. Disamping Thor berdiri 'Captain' Steve yang bersiaga dengan tamengnya.

" Menyingkirlah dan biarkan aku menghajar mutan sinting itu " kata Tony geram. " Tunggu dulu, apa sebenarnya masalahnya hingga kau seperti ini ? " Tanya Steve Roger dengan serius.

" Dia. Dia seenaknya memanggilku dengan sebutan…Kaleng Selai " ucapnya masih geram. Hampir saja Thor dan Steve keceplosan tertawa, sekuat tenaga mereka menahan tawa itu. Hei, siapa yang tidak tertawa dengan sebutan 'Kaleng Selai'.

" Sudahlah, Stark. Anggap saja itu hanya basa-basi belaka " Ingin sekali Thor pergi ke [Asgard] sekarang juga dan melepaskan tawanya sekencang-kencangnya.

" entah kapan. Aku pasti akan memasukan miniature dari reactor [Arc] ke mulutmu, Wade " setelah itu sang Iron Man mulai berjalan menjauh.

" Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari senior Tony, Senior Thor dan Senior Steve " ucap Wade dengan lega. " Oh ya, terima kasih juga untuk kemarin, Senior Steve ! " ucapnya lagi.

" Ha ? untuk apa ? oh ya, untuk apa kau meminjam tamengku kemarin ? " Tanya Steve curiga.

" untuk itulah aku berterima kasih. Aku kemarin meminjamnya untuk menggoreng omelet " ucap Wade.

" Senior Thor, maafkan aku. Aku jugalah yang melukis chibi Thor di Mjolnir kesayanganmu. " lanjut Wade santai.

Untuk sesaat tiba-tiba disana menjadi sunyi. Bahkan terlampau sunyi untuk ukuran hanggar yang dipenuhi ratusan pesawat. Thor dan Steve hanya terlihat menggertakan giginya.

" KEMARILAH, STARK/TONY ! MARI KITA HAJAR SI GILA INI ! " Teriak Thor dan Captain America secara bersamaan.

" Veronica :: Hulkbuster Mode [Activated] ! "

.

+Keesokan Harinya+

" Namun, tiga dari pedang itu telah dicuri oleh Malaikat Jatuh ! " dengan tenang, seorang perempuan berambut biru dengan variasi hijau di depannya mengatakan itu. Dia mengenakan semacam jubah berwarna putih yang identik dengan rekannya di sampingnya. Yang agak cerewet dan bersurai coklat itu bernama Irina Shidou. Mereka adalah dua utusan gereja, Irina Shidou dan Xenovia Quarta.

" Setelah semua yang kau katakan. Dimana kami harus terlibat dengan kalian ? " Rias Gremory bertanya.

" Masalahnya adalah antara kami dengan Fallen Angel. Bersamaan dengan itu, kami tak punya waktu untuk menangani iblis disini " raut datarnya menjadi pelengkap ucapannya tadi.

" Hati – hati dengan ucapanmu. Kalian pikir, kami akan melakukan kerjasama bodoh dengan para buangan surga itu ?!" perlahan mata Rias yang tadinya berwarna Blue-Green mulai tercemar Crimson darah, karena emosinya yang mulai tak karuan.

" Kau tanyakan saja hal itu pada dirimu sendiri ! Dan, bukankah iblis membenci pedang suci " tampaknya kali ini ucapan Xenovia sangat mengguncang sang Heiress gremory beserta Peeragenya.

' Gawat ! Buchou Marah ! '

" Hei, bukankah kau adalah Asia Argento ?! Biarawati yang sekarang menjadi penyihir itu, atau dengan kata lain iblis ?! " senyum simpul mewarnai wajah Irina walau dirinya mengatakan hal sekejam itu kepada gadis polos macam Asia.

" A-APA ?! " Issei mengira Irina masihlah seperti dulu, seorang perempuan yang lemah lembut. Namun, setelah apa yang baru saja ia dengar, ia kecewa. Emosinya semakin memuncak kala melihat Asia yang diam dengan air mata yang mulai mengaburkan pandangannya.

" Sebenarnya, siapa disini yang benar – benar 'iblis'…Irina ? " ucap Issei pelan.

[BOOST]

.

" Berhenti Di situ, atau aku akan membunuhmu ! " katana yang dipegangnya dengan tangan kanan menjadi selaras dengan apa yang dkatakannya barusan.

" Ah, apa Lucifer-sama belum memberitahu kalian tentang kedatanganku ? " Sang utusan Lucifer itu hanya bertanya dengan nada datar.

" Lucifer-sama tak memberitahu kami apapun tentang kau ! Dan jika kau berani mendekat lagi, aku Okita Souji tak akan segan-segan menebas lehermu !" Souji hanya mencoba mematuhi protocol-nya, orang asing tak boleh bertemu Lucifer-sama jika tak berkepentingan.

Tiba –tiba pintu terbuka dan memunculkan sang penguasa Mekkai.

" ada apa ribut-ribut disini, hm ? Oh ternyata kau, Shiro-san. Souji, dia ini tamuku. Silahkan masuk ! " Setelah berkata demikian, Souji membungkuk meminta maaf.

" Aku tahu tujuanmu kemari, Shiro-san ! " sambil mendudukan dirinya, Sirzech mencoba membuka percakapan dengan orang yang ia rekrut kemarin ini.

" Tentu saja, meminta bayaranku. Untuk apa lagi, ha ? " Sweatdrop besar menggantung di kepala Sirzech. ' Seingatku dia sangat sopan saat ia kuberi tahu nominalnya. Namun sekarang… ' batin Sirzech meratap.

" Uangmu menunggu nanti ! Apa kau benar-benar tak tertarik dengan menjadi-" Aku tak berminat sama sekali ! Biarkan aku menjalani hidupku yang berwujud makhluk fana yang lemah ini. Aku akan sangat bangga, jika aku hanya punya satu ras yang kudiami " orang yang dipanggil shiro itu berkata dengan melihat keluar jendela.

" Aku tak memaksa " dengan keinginan se-konsisten itu, tak mungkin baginya jika bertindak lebih dari ini. Shiro membalikan badannya.

" Aku tak ingin menjadi 'ciptaan' lain. Sama seperti dirimu, kau merasa sudah cocok dengan hidupmu itu, 'kan ?! Inilah yang disebut 'penyatuan diri'. Saat kau sudah nyaman dengan hidupmu dan menetapkan jati diri "

" Dan jangan lupa untuk membayar hutangmu itu ! Walaupun kau seorang Maou, tak menutup kemungkinan kau akan menipuku. Aku mengenal seseorang dengan 6 pasang sayap gagaknya, saat aku selesai menjalankan misi yang ia informasikan kepadaku, dia malah membayarku dengan majalah dan kumpulan buku sialan itu, Dan tentu saja aku menghajarnya !" jelas Shiro.

Sweatdrop kembali menghiasi kepala Sirzech. ' Mungkin, aku tahu siapa yang ia maksudkan… ' batin Sirzech dengan menyengir kuda.

.

" [Identity Confirm] "

Setelah Steve menempelkan jempol dan melakukan scanning retina, suara konfirmasi itu terdengar dan terbukalah pintu ruangan yang ia tuju. Melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan, di depannya sudah terlihat Fury yang berdiri memandang hamparan Kota Washington.

" Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari ? " Tanya Steve sesampainya didekat Fury.

" Bagaimana dengan misimu kemarin, hm ? " Membalikkan badannya, Fury duduk dan menyenderkan dirinya.

" Yah, ternyata hanya tentang misi ? kupikir ada kejadian menarik kemarin itu. Begini…

-Flashback-

Dengan dipimpin Steve sebagai yang terdepan. Batroc, Quicksilver, Scarlet dan 15 orang pasukan STRIKE mengikuti sang Captain America dengan langkah yang berhati-hati. Karena posisi mereka sekarang berada di kastil yang dulunya menjadi salah satu cabang markas HYDRA. Mereka saat ini sedang mengemban misi dari Schmidt. Menurut Informasinya, Baron Zemo melakukan penelitian illegal ditempat ini.

"Berada di tempat ini membuatku teringat dengan Ultron" ucap Steve yang masih sempat-sempatnya curhat. "Cap, kau mulai lagi !" seru Batroc dengan sweatdrop.

Steve mengintip dari salah satu gedung yang menjadi tempat mereka sembunyi. Terlihat beberapa makhluk aneh dengan tampang mengerikan sedang mondar - mandir menjaga gerbang tempat itu. Yang membuat Steve kaget adalah para penjaga itu memiliki sayap Gagak dan sayap kelelawar.

"Cih, apa itu adalah iblis dan Fallen Angel yang berkhianat ?" Steve menggertakan giginya karena melihat masih ada saja makhluk pengingkar perjanjian macam mereka.

"Begini saja, kita bagi kelompok ini menjadi dua, kelompok satu yang kupimpin bersama Wanda akan melumpuhkan para penjaga itu. Kelompok dua yang dipimpin Batroc dan Peter akan menyerang dari belakang dan kita akan bertemu di dalam kastil itu" Steve dengan cekatan menjelaskan rencananya. "Roger that !" seru mereka kompak.

"1, 2, 3…Sekarang !" seru Steve memberi tanda kepada mereka. Steve dengan ayunan tangan yang kuat melemparkan Tameng Vibranium-nya. Salah satu prajurit yang mengetahui serangan itu segera menangkap tameng itu walaupun harus sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Steve hanya menyeringai licik dan mengaktifkan sarung tangannya yang ternyata memiliki kekuatan fluks magnet yang luar biasa.

Prajurit yang ternyata iblis liar itu terlempar menuju Steve karena tarikan magnet sarung tangan Steve. Saat posisi mereka sudah dekat, Steve melompat dan berputar serta diakhiri dengan sapuan kakinya di kepala Iblis liar itu. Saking kuatnya tendangan itu hingga membuat Iblis itu mati dan berhambur seperti debu.

Memang keren saat adegan Steve vs Akuma. Namun, itu malah membuatnya ketahuan oleh para penjaga itu.

"Oh sial, ini pasti akan lama"

.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Mungkin 10 atau 15 prajurit elit sedang berjalan agak cepat, dengan satu orang yang memimpin mereka yang berada di depan. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka sampai di sebuah pintu besi yang jika dilihat masih sangat kuat.

Dua orang dari barisan prajurit tersebut dengan sigap mendekati dan menempelkan suatu benda kecil disana, yang ternyata adalah bom berdaya ledak kecil. Batroc memberikan tanda 3 jari yang mengisyaratkan waktu peledakkan. Scanning dari monitor kecil pada senjatanya memperlihatkan ada sekitar 5 makhluk di dalam sana.

Tinggal satu jari, para prajurit menunggu dengan gugup karena musuh mereka kali ini bukanlah manusia. "Sekarang !"

DUUM

DRRRT DRRRT DRRRT

Seketika dengan tanpa rasa takut, Batroc menembus kepulan asap hasil ledakkan dan menembakkan peluru dari senjata favorit-nya, Juggernaut Rogue. Tak lupa, dibelakangnya para pasukan G.O.D.S memberikan bantuan padanya.

Peter seperti biasanya dia menggunakan kekuatan spesialnya. Ia berlari dengan sangat cepat dan melancarkan beberapa pukulan untuk memudahkan serangan pasukan STRIKE.

Beberapa kali Batroc harus menghindari lemparan senjata dan [Demonic Power] yang diarahkan special untuknya. "Kenapa selalu aku ?" gerutu Batroc dengan muka masam.

Entah karena penyakit gilanya kumat atau memang ia ingin berteman dengan kematian, Batroc melompat menuju satu-satunya iblis yang tersisa disana dan menembakan Grenade-Launcher miliknya.

BUUM

Singkat Cerita, hancurlah kepala Iblis liar tersebut yang berbentuk manusia berkepala banteng. "ayo kita harus segera bertemu Steve !" perintah Si Petarung La Savate dengan tenang.

"Komandan, aku boleh bertanya ?" Tanya salah seorang pasukan STRIKE dibelakangnya. "Hn, apa ?" hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Kenapa mereka bisa mati hanya dengan senjata ini ? Seingatku ketahanan tubuh Iblis itu luar biasa"

"Itu adalah amunisi khusus yang digunakan untuk misi SS, itu adalah peluru Uranium, untuk itulah kita harus memakai masker ini, jika tidak asapnya akan membunuhmu" Sambil tetap berjalan cepat ala pasukan elit. Batroc pun berhenti dan diikuti oleh prajurit di belakangnya.

"Ada yang datang !"

.

"Cih, dimana Batroc ?" geram Steve karena ia lumayan lama menunggu sang partner. Tiba-tiba indra pendengarannya menangkap suara dari salah satu pintu yang agak jauh darinya. Steve memberi komando agar dia saja yang memeriksa. Namun, dibelakangnya Wanda sudah bersiap dengan aura sihir merah yang siap dilesatkan.

Langkah kakinya benar-benar pelan, adrenaline-nya terpacu saat ini. Tangak kanannya mantab menggenggam pistol Claridge. Di hadapan pintu itu, sang Captain melakukan ancang-ancang kaki dan menendangnya. Saking kuatnya, pintu itu sampai roboh.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ujung senapan sudah menempel di dahinya.

"Ternyata kau, Steve ! Kukira siapa ?" ucap sang pemegang senjata itu yang ternyata adalah Georges Batroc.

"Hei, kenapa kalian malah bersantai disini ?" Tanya Peter. "Kami menunggu kalian, Bodoh !" seru Wanda marah. "Apa ruangan ini sudah steril ?" Tanya Batroc. "Ya, kami sudah memeriksanya. Hanya tinggal lantai atas saja.

PROOK PROOK PROOK

Terdengar nayring suara tepuk tanga dari seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul. Wajah orang itu tidak terlihat karena menggunakan topeng berwarna ungu, jubah hijaunya berkibar dan terlihat tangan kanannya menggenggam sebilah pedang.

"Zemo, masalah apa lagi yang saat ini kau buat ?" Batroc jelas mengenalnya karena dia adalah mantan penjahat. "Batroc, kau Naif dan menjijikan seperti biasanya" ucap Baron Zemo.

"Kita bunuh saja dia !" teriak Peter yang hendak berlari. Namun, aura kelam mulai melonjak kuat dari tubuh Baron Zemo. Dan memaksa mereka untuk jatuh karena tidak kuat menahan tekanan itu.

"Ya, ya, ya, lemah dan bodoh. Namun, aku ada urusan yang lebih penting dari membunuh kalian. Untuk kali ini kalian akan kubiarkan" dan ia menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

-Flashback End-

"Dia benar-benar akan menjadi ancaman" Komentar Fury dengan sorot mata menajam. "Bahkan ia bisa menjatuhkan kalian semua" tambahnya.

BRAAKKK

Sekali lagi, kenapa Wade sangat suka menghancurkan pintu.

"YUHUHUHU, hormatku padamu Tuan Fury. Aku berdiri disini ingin menyampaikan laporanku !" ucap Wade 'Deadpool' Wilson. "aku akan keluar dulu" undur diri dari Steve. "Jadi, bagaimana ?" Tanya Fury.

Setelah Captain keluar, sikap dari Wade berubah dari eksentrik menjadi serius dan suaranya juga memberat. "Fury, aku mendapatkannya…

Bocah dengan kekuatan [Samael] !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Review:

Senju-nara shira :

1\. Ini udah rilis, yah karena kesibukan saya menjelang ujian, saya jadi jarang update. Tapi sedikit-sedikit saya nyicil cerita ini kok

2\. Mutan Gila itu deadpool

3\. pantengin aja fic ini

4\. saya masih bingung

Saya memang sengaja untuk chapter ini saya spesial menyorot karakter lain. Untuk yang mempertanyakan mengapa saya lama gak update fic ini sudah saya jawab diatas. Tapi saya gak akan pernah nelantarin fic ini, jadi tenang saja. Kalau mau beri saran ini fb saya, Muhamad Diehauser S. Dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca fic ane yang sangat sederhana ini.

Leader Onyx : Out

.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Ichie Ishibumi, Marvel

Crossover : Naruto X Highschool DxD X The Avangers

Rating : T

Genres : Romance, Adventure, fantasy, Martial art, Supranatural, shounen

Pairings : Naruto X Tsubaki

Warning : gudangnya hal nista

Summary : Dewa, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, Iblis, dan...Manusia. Jangan membuatku tertawa! Aku terlalu 'hebat' untuk dirasa! Terlalu 'besar' untuk dilihat! Terlampau 'mengerikan' untuk didengar!

.|Wrath|.

Kokabiel. Nama salah satu dari petinggi Malaikat jatuh di Grigory. Veteran perang sejawat dengan Azazel. Dengan lima pasang sayap hitam, sudah menunjukkan seberapa tangguhnya dia. Bisa dibilang Kokabiel ini adalah sisi gelap dari Azazel. Ini dikarenakan mereka berdua hampir sama, ya kecuali di bagian wajah dan kecintaannya kepada Perang.

Sekarang ini dia sedang berada di gurun pasir, salah satu wilayah Cocytus. Dia hanya diam saja sambil berdiri seperti menunggu seseorang. Sejurus kemudian, dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pria dengan jubah hijaunya sedang berjalan mendekati posisi Kokabiel. "menurut bawahanku, ada seseorang yang ingin berbisnis denganku"

"Dia Akuma" bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini, Kokabiel bisa merasakan aura dari seseorang yang mungkin akan menjadi koleganya.

Tap

Orang itu berhenti di jarak 3 meter dari tempat berdirinya sang Veteran. "Apa maumu, Akuma ?" Sergah Kokabiel dingin. Dia meningkatkan intensitas auranya, berharap makhluk di depannya menyeganninya.

"Ahahaha...sabarlah, Datenshi-san. kita tidak sedang bertarung disini. Yah walaupun cold war sering terjadi" dari suaranya bisa ditebak kalau dia adalah Mammon.

Agak terkejut, Kokabiel tidak menyangka orang di depannya ini tak terpengaruh sedikitpun.

"Aku tahu kau merencanakan untuk membunuh dua adik Maou, 'kan ?" ungkap Mammon santai. Sang Datenshi dibuat terkejut oleh perkataan Putra pertama dari Lucifer. Dan dengan kecepatan yang mata Manusia tak bisa melihatnya, Kokabiel muncul di depan Mammon dengan [Light Spears] dalam genggamannya.

[Light Spears] itu dapat menghancurkan kepalanya, seandainya ia tidak menahannya menggunakan punggung lengannya yang terlapisi Pendar hijau tua yang misterius. "Kau cepat tapi gerakanmu gampang dibaca" Komentar Mammon. Hempasan angin hasil serangan tersebut telah sukses menyibak hoodie Mammon.

Kelopak mata sang Malaikat terbuang itu menjeblak kaget. Otot-otot di kakinya berkontraksi secara cepat membuat gerakan melompat. Seringai kejam tertulis di wajah keji Kokabiel. Walaupun di pelipisnya terdapat beberapa bulir keringat dingin.

"Sudah lama aku ingin memenggal kepalamu, Mammon" setelah berucap demikian, Kokabiel menciptakan puluhan bahkan ratusan [Light Spear]. "Sebuah kehormatan namaku bisa diingat olehmu" tidak mau kalah, Mammon juga menciptakan ratusan meriam lingkaran sihir yang bisa dipastikan akan melesatkan laser energi [Demonic]. "Cih, aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni si bangsat ini" ucap Mammon tiba-tiba.

DEG

"Hentikan permainan ini atau aku akan membunuhmu" ancam Mammon yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Sang Datenshi.

"Aku tidak mengira, kau membenci ras-mu sendiri" balas Kokabiel melunak sambil menghilangkan semua [Light Spear] miliknya.

"Kapan kau memulai rencanamu ?" tanya Mammon mengacuhkan pernyataan Kokabiel. "Mungkin besok malam, aku membawa 2 anak buahku, Balba Galilei dan Freed Zelzan" jawab Kokabiel. "Apa yang mendasarimu untuk memulainya besok ?" tanya Mammon. "Kau pasti sudah tahu bukan ?! Kalau ketiga fraksi saat ini mengalami problem yang sama, ini adalah celah, dengan begini Lucifer akan dipaksa memilih adik atau rakyatnya" tutur Kokabiel secara rinci. "Yah, kalau begitu aku tidak perlu turun tangan. Aku sedang buru-buru. Aku hanya bisa memberimu benda ini dan peliharaanku" kata Mammon memberikan sebotol cairan dan memunculkan 3 Cerberus.

"Aku pergi dulu !" Mammon menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihirnya. Itulah Mammon, dia itu tipe orang(Iblis) yang tidak berbelit-belit.

Pandangan datar ia sematkan pada tempat kepergian Mammon. "Mungkinkah dia...jadi begitu. Aku mengerti"

Author POV

bosan.

Itulah yang saat ini diderita oleh karakter utama kita. Sesekali menguap terkait bau yang author enggan jelaskan. Tidur dan malas-malasan ia lakukan.

"Haaaahh~"

Naruto mendesah dan membuka matanya. Perlahan ia menggulirkan pandangan nya pada jam weker di meja samping kirinya.

"Baru jam delapan malam" ucap Naruto masih dengan intonasi lelah.

Naruto menurunkan kedua kakinya dan duduk bersiap untuk berdiri.

Ia berjalan dengan santai menuju meja tempatnya belajar yang diatasnya terdapat laptop.

Lantas, ia mengambil buku tua yang tidak sengaja dia temukan di kamar mendiang ibunya.

Dari cover-nya saja sudah terlihat betapa tuanya kumpulan kertas itu. Di halaman depan tertulis judul buku itu. 'Mitos semesta' itulah sepenggal kata yang menempel dan menjadi judulnya.

"Kenapa kaa-san menyimpan buku tidak jelas seperti ini" ucapnya sembari membalikkan satu persatu halamannya. Aktivitas tangannya berhenti tatkala matanya menatap kata 'Akuma' yang tercetak tebal. Agaknya Naruto tertarik dengan penjelasan di bawahnya.

 _'Iblis. Kegelapan hidup yang menjelma. Yang Tuhan laknat. Yang manusia benci. Mantan penjejak tanah surga yang kini menginjak suramnya Neraka.'_

"Lebay" ucap Naruto nyeleneh.

' _Ciptaan negatif penuh kegagalan yang menghuni dunia. Menjadi makhluk yang kehilangan pendar sucinya yang terenggut akibat berontak sifat nafsunya yang enggan hidup sejajar dan sederajat dengan manusia'_

"No comment" ucap Naruto tambah tidak jelas.

' _sebentuk hal negatif yang berkulitkan dosa, berdarahkan benci, dan lidahnya senantiasa menghasut manusia hingga tiba hari yang telah dijanjikan. Berangkat Dari putih hangat yang menerpa hati menuju bentuk penuh kengerian yang mana manusia tak pernah lihat'_

"Bohong ! Apanya coba yang terlihat buruk. Yang ada hanya secantik dan seksi bagai bidadari. Lagipula, jika 4 maou sampai tahu ada buku seperti ini yang beredar, aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa wujud baru dari penulis buku ini" kritiknya sembari membandingkan isi buku tersebut dengan pengalamannya.

"Tensi ? Wah, aku belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Aku belum punya argumen untuk menyangkalnya" kata Naruto. Entah kenapa Naruto punya hasrat baru yaitu ingin menyangkal segala isi dari buku itu. Tiba-tiba pandangan matanya menajam. Tatapannya itu ia sematkan pada sebuah gambar yang diatasnya terdapat tulisan 'Da-Tenshi'.

Amarahnya selalu tersulut ketika segala hal tentang malaikat jatuh menghampirinya.

'Plug'

Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Asura yang menepuk pundaknya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi.

"Sudahlah, Naruto" ucap Asura. Naruto tak menjawab ucapan Asura dan hanya diam memandangi jendela yang menyuguhkan panorama malam.

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan pelan kearah jendela dan menumpukan sikunya. "Lihat mereka, Asura. Hidup dalam perdamaian semu ini tanpa tahu perang yang sudah mendampingi mereka" kata Naruto menunjuk orang-orang berlalu lalang.

"Kebenaran selalu muncul di belakang, Naruto" balas Asura pelan.

"jangan masuk ke dalam masalah para Iblis terlalu dalam, Naruto. Aku punya firasat buruk" tambah Asura. Naruto terhenyak, jika Asura memanggilnya 'Naruto' dan bukan 'bocah', berarti dia sedang serius.

"Ah, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya dan menyengir seperti biasanya. Asura hanya memandangnya sebentar dengan tatapan mata yang tak bisa diartikan.

'Brsst'

Tiba-tiba, hujan menghujam daerah tempat tinggal karakter utama kita. "Malam minggu hujan, apa para jones itu tidak punya kegiatan lain selain melakukan ritual minta hujan ?" tanya Naruto kembali ke mode nyelenehnya.

"Kau seharusnya memaklumi mereka" ucap Asura ikut-ikutan nyeleneh.

"Tapi...kenapa Tuhan selalu mengabulkan doa mereka ?!" tanya Naruto semakin tidak jelas.

"Ini kehendak alam, Naruto. Kami-sama selalu mengabulkan doa dari orang yang tersiksa" terang Asura bijak dengan air wajah sok pintar.

Hei, kenapa mereka berdua malah membicarakan hal tidak penting seperti itu.

.|Wrath|.

"Siapa kau ?!" tanya Souji dengan tampang datar tanpa ekspresi. Dirinya saat ini sedang memimpin pasukan divisi penyergapan melawan pasukan Grim Reaper-Gogmagog. Namun kali ini, ia agak tenang karena para iblis yang ia bawa saat ini adalah High-class Devil.

"Aku hanya seorang utusan" jubah dengan tudung itu menghalangi indera visual dari Souji. Katana ia pegang erat-erat dikala sang musuh mulai mengambil pose siap menyerang.

"Knight dari sang Satan Crimson, 'kah ?" ucap Ishidate memasang senyum mengerikan walau setengah wajahnya tak terlihat.

'Aura apa ini ? Aku tidak peduli makhluk apa dia ini. Namun dengan banyaknya kiling intent ini, ia pasti bukan makhluk sembarangan' batin Souji. 'Dan juga, tangan aneh itu membuatku cemas, kekuatannya mirip dengan Medusa' tambahnya.

"[Earth style :: Stigma Grab]" sesaat setelah Ishidate berucap demikian, tanah berguncang dan terbelah memunculkan lengan batu kolosal yang sepertinya diciptakan untuk menyerang Souji. Buktinya tangan itu terus saja mengejar Souji dan mengabaikan hal disekitarnya. Semakin lama tapaknya menjejak, puluhan lengan yang sama tercipta.

Bosan berlarian sedari tadi kesana kemari. Souji membentangkan sayap iblisnya dan terbang lumayan tinggi. Ia mencoba peruntungan dengan bergantung pada ketinggian. Dan itu berhasil. Lengan kolosal itu tak mampu menggapainya.

"Yang dibawah ini memang tak bisa menggapaimu. Tapi bagaimana menurutmu dengan yang itu ?" Senyum misterius menempel di wajah Ishidate, sambil dirinya menunjuk ke atas.

Awan putih polos menggantung bebas di angkasa terpecah akibat diterjang 4 meteor dengan diameter sekitar 50 meter. Terkait itu, dia sedang dipaksa menunjukkan perannya sebagai pemimpin.

Ini memang keadaan genting. Bukan untuk dirinya, namun untuk para bawahannya yang saat ini sedang sibuk menghadang pasukan musuh.

"Tidak ada cara lain" ucapnya pelan. Sebuah mantera terucapkan, mantera yang selalu dinaungi kemenangan.

"[Wahai, Dewi Baja yang masyhur]

[Bukan Cahaya, enggan Kegelapan]

[Hempaskan kegelapan terpenjara]

[Meronta dalam Cahaya]

[Menyambut Ketidakterbatasan, bersanding diambang Impian]

[Bilahmu pisahkan jiwa]

[Mari tenggelamkan, Mari Sadarkan]

[Jatuhlah dalam genggamku]

Dari sisi langit yang lain, berkumpul kabut hitam. Sejurus kemudian distorsi dimensi tercipta. Keluar dan melesat cepat dari sana bilah tajam pedang hitam yang auranya bagai mengiris raga. Tanpa susah pedang itu langsung tergenggam oleh Souji.

"Ama no Murakumo" Menyebutkan nama pedangnya. Entah karena pengaruh pedang itu atau apa, penampilan Souji berubah mirip seperti Dewa Tenguu. Degupan dalam dadanya menggila, akibat penyatuan kekuatan istimewa yang tidak memihak kebaikan ataupun kejahatan.

[Dark Torment] !" teriak Souji menyebutkan nama tekniknya sambil menebaskannya ke penjuru langit. Semenjak pedang itu dibawah kendalinya, ia sukar untuk menahan sifat dominasinya.

Tercipta kabut kegelapan dari tebasannya. Kabut itu meluncur dan terbelah menjadi 4 bagian. Laksana misil, kabut itu menerjang dan menggerus meteor tersebut. Hanya hujan pecahan meteor tersebut yang membumbui hawa permusuhan mereka.

"Teknik yang bagus !" Di bawah sana, Ishidate mengacungkan jempolnya.

Souji mengepakkan pelan sayapnya dan turun dengan sangat berwibawa.

'Wush'

'A-apa ?!' kaget Souji kala saat ia lengah, musuh sudah mengambil kesempatan. Apalah guna ia memakan buah catur Knight, jika menghindari serangan seperti itu saja ia tak bisa.

Mata merah menyeramkan yang berada di punggung tangan Ishidate mulai memunculkan urat ungu yang makin membuatnya sangar. Ditambah posisi jari-jari tangan yang membentuk tombak.

Sepersekian milidetik sebelum serangan itu menghampiri kepalanya, Souji menggeser sedikit kepalanya ke kiri. Sadar bahwa dalam jarak ini akan sulit untuk menebaskan pedangnya, dia lebih memilih untuk menghantamkan kuat-kuat lututnya ke arah perut Ishidate.

'dakk'

"keras sekali !" kaget Souji sekali lagi karena musuhnya dapat mengeraskan bagian tubuhnya layaknya batu. sempat terhenti, tangan bertahtakan mata kutukan itu melaju lagi menuju kepala Souji.

Bukannya menghindar, Souji malah mencoba untuk menusuk mata itu. Dan akibat serangan dadakan Souji, membuat Ishidate menjejakkan kakinya dan melompat jauh ke belakang. 'Sudah ku duga, kelemahannya berada di mata itu' batin Souji sembari tersenyum.

"Sangat Mengagumkan, Knight Lucifer !" seru Ishidate senang.

"Aku punya nama, _Gaijin_! Namaku Okita Souji" seru Sang Knight Satan Crimson sembari mengacungkan ujung Ama no Murakumo.

"Okita Souji ? Akan kuingat namamu, namaku Ishidate. Ini adalah pesan dari Tuanku untuk King-mu !" Ucap Ishidate sambil melemparkan sebuah gulungan putih polos. Dengan santai Souji menangkapnya.

"Jaa !" Ucap tangan kanan dari Kaisar. Dan seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya, Ishidate menghilang beserta pasukannya. "TUNGGU DULU ! JANGAN PERGI SEENAKNYA !" teriak Souji marah. Namun hanya dijawab diam oleh sang musuh.

"Apa ada yang terluka ?" tanya Souji kepada pasukannya. "Tidak ada, Taichou !" jawab salah satu personil.

"Syukurlah ! Ayo kita kembali ke ibukota !" perintah Souji.

Berjalan dalam diam, pandangan Souji menerawang mengingat pertarungan tadi. 'Ishidate. Kau rival pertama'

.|Wrath|.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk !" Sirzech langsung mempersilahkan sang tamu untuk masuk ke ruangannya. "Oh, ternyata kau, Souji"

"Bagaimana keadaan di sana ?" tanya sang penguasa Underworld dengan ekspresi serius. Dia sudah cukup lama ingin mendengar laporan ini.

"Gawat, Sirzech-sama. Orang yang kukira sebagai pemimpin dari pasukan itu ternyata hanyalah seorang bawahan dari pemimpin yang sebenarnya" jawab Souji dengan nada khawatir. "Lalu, informasi apa yang kau dapatkan selain itu ?" tanya Sirzech lagi.

"orang yang Ku lawan punya kekuatan misterius yaitu mengubah apapun yang dicengkeram olehnya akan berubah menjadi batu. Namun, menurut hipotesisku, kekuatan itu dapat diatasi dengan menghancurkan mata yang berada di punggung tangannya" terang Souji sesuai apa yang ia alami.

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri orang itu ?" tanya Sirzech lagi.

"Ia seorang pria dewasa dengan tubuh tinggi tegap, aku tidak melihat wajahnya karena tertutup tudung. Jika diukur kekuatannya mungkin setara denganku. Dia juga mengaku bernama Ishidate" jawab Souji.

"Apa ia tidak menyebutkan nama depannya ? selain itu, apa aura yang kau rasakan dari orang itu ?" Sirzech benar-benar membombardir sang Knight dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"ia tidak menyebutkan nama depannya, Sirzech-sama. Dan, aura yang ia keluarkan sangat aneh, aku bahkan bingung, makhluk apa dia sebenarnya" jawab Souji sembari mengingat-ingat.

"Ini mengerikan. Bahkan dirimu saja tidak tahu makhluk apa dia" ucap Sirzech bertopang dagu Namun tetap mempertahankan garis wajah tenangnya.

"Dia juga menitipkan gulungan ini padaku untuk diberikan kepada anda" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan gulungan itu. Setelah gulungan itu terbuka, mata Sirzech segera menyapu setiap informasi di dalamnya.

'Aku bukan 'kegelapan' ataupun 'cahaya' '

'Tersegel di suatu tempat yang jauh'

'Gelap, dingin dan aku tidak peduli lagi dengan dunia ini'

'Namun, itu bukan masalah, karena '6 sudut' sudah kutinggalkan'

'Aku hidup sekarang, aku abadi'

'Kalianlah yang pertama, dan setelah itu 'Ayah' '

'Akan kubawakan Revolusi yang sesungguhnya'

Itulah isi dari gulungan yang dipegang oleh Sirzech. Otaknya berputar mengolah informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Sesekali ia memijat keningnya, dan akhirnya ia menyerah. Yah, mungkin karena ia juga memikirkan rakyatnya. "Berikan ini kepada divisi penyelidikan. Suruh mereka meneliti pesan ini. Ku harap para tetua itu belum tahu akan hal ini" ucap Sirzech lesu.

"Baik, Sirzech-sama. Kalau begitu saya undur diri" ucap Souji hormat dan pergi.

.|Wrath|.

-keesokan harinya-

Seonggok tubuh dengan posisi yang aneh sedang tertidur dengan lelap namun berisik(?). aliran cairan berbau disertai senyum pasti mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan memuncak emosinya. Tidak terkecuali sesosok Raja Daitya yang anehnya di keningnya saat ini terdapat banyak sekali perempatan yang bermukim.

"Hm...he hehehe..." igauan Naruto yang semakin membakar emosi Asura. Tangan Asura meraih pinggiran dari tempat tidur Naruto dan membaliknya dengan kekuatan luar biasa.

'Bruukk'

"Arggh...! Sialan...! Apa-apaan ini !" teriak Naruto kelabakan. Menyadari tubuhnya terhimpit, Naruto hanya bisa berspekulasi bahwa pelakunya adalah Asura.

"Hei, ini sudah pukul 5 pagi. Cepat bangun !" perintah Asura dengan mata menyala-nyala.

"Lalu ada apa dengan pukul 5 pagi ?!" tanya Naruto dengan mata setengah terbuka. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk mengucek matanya, tentunya setelah ia dapat bebas dari himpitan tempat tidur laknat itu. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas muka marah Asura.

"Ini hari minggu, bocah. Waktunya untuk membersihkan rumahmu" terang Asura.

"Dan untuk apa kau memerintahku ?" tanya Naruto bingung. Pasalnya, ini adalah rumahnya, dan itu berarti dia adalah seorang tuan disini.

"Ya, selain menjadi mentor-mu. Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara menjadi The Second-Wrath yang hebat dan tidak sombong(?)" seloroh Sang raja Daitya dengan berapi-api. "Dengan begitu, kau jangan pernah membuatku malu" tambah Asura.

Dan hanya dijawab dingin dan muka ngantuk Naruto.

-Skip Time-

Naruto POV

'Bruuk'

Kuhempaskan kuat-kuat pantatku di atas kasur yang empuk di kamar mendiang ayahku. meja disini yang tadinya agak berdebu, kubersihkan dengan sepenuh hati. Walaupun kadang gelombang perintah dari si Asura bodoh itu sangat mengusik.

Kubiarkan perangkat kebersihan itu tergeletak di dekatnya. Masa bodoh. Tubuhku sudah terlampau lelah dan pegal.

Hah, daripada tidur-tiduran tidak jelas disini. Lebih baik aku menonton tv. Aku mulai berdiri dan berjalan dengan malas-malasan.

Entah mungkin ini hanya perasaanku atau apa. Namun, aku seperti merasakan sekelebat aura yang agak aneh dan mencekam dari balik lemari di kamar ayahku ini.

Aku membuka lemari itu dan mulai mencari asal aura ini. Walau sudah ku obrak-abrik, namun tak ada apapun disini. Aku menengok sedikit celah dibelakang lemari ini.

Kulihat ada sebuah garis pola persegi yang menempel di dinding. Dengan sedikit tenaga, aku mendorong lemari ini hingga pola itu terlihat.

Aku duduk dan mengamatinya, dan benar saja aura itu berasal dari dalam pola ini. Di dalam pola persegi tersebut, terdapat sebuah lingkaran, dan di dalam lingkaran itu ada 5 lubang.

"Ayah, apa yang kau sembunyikan dari diriku dan Kaa-san ?" ucapku pada diriku.

Ini pasti lubang untuk jari, hipotesis ku itu muncul karena ukuran dan jumlahnya sesuai dengan jariku.

'kreeekk'

Bunyi itu keluar kala aku memutar lingkaran itu kearah kiri. Setelah itu, pola persegi tersebut terbuka dan di dalamnya terdapat sebuah box kecil.

Di atas box itu tertulis ukiran huruf Ibrani yang tidak kupahami apa artinya. Kubuka box itu dan di dalamnya ada sebuah tabung kaca kecil yang berpenutup diatasnya. Aura bernuansa hitam bergerak tak tentu arah di dalam tabung itu.

"Asura dimana kau ?!" teriakku lumayan kencang.

"Aku menonton televisi !" jawabnya samar-samar kudengar. Dan itu cukup membuatku mengeluarkan beberapa perempatan di dahiku. 'dia ingin mengajarkanku apa itu disiplin ?! Omong kosong !' Batinku tersulut emosi.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh disini !" Jawab ku. "jangan-jangan Kau menemukan sepaket DVD por-"

"Sialan, cepatlah kemari dan hilangkan pikiran jorokmu itu !" balasku memotong ucapannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah makhluk sialan yang isi kepalanya tidak jauh dari tampangnya.

"Apa kau tahu benda apa ini ?" tanyaku menyodorkan benda itu padanya.

Kulihat matanya melotot tidak percaya. "I-ini kan..."

.|Wrath|.

"Jadi ini Racun...Sammael ?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Dengan santai dia melempar-lemparkan racun itu seakan mainan. Sementara Asura di depannya sedang berjaga jarak waspada kalau racun itu mengenainya.

"jangan mempermainkan benda itu, bocah. Kau membuatku cemas" ucap Asura sembari mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau takut dengan racun ini ? Apa kau benar-benar Asura Sang Raja Daitya yang kukenal ?" ejek Naruto.

"Aku wajar takut dengan racun kutukan yang konon Ouroboros Dragon Dan True Dragon tak mampu menahannya. Daripada bocah kuning yang kukenal takut dengan isi raga makhluk yang sudah mati" ejek Asura balik yang langsung membungkam Naruto.

"Hei, apa kau tadi berkata kalau dua dewa naga tak mampu menahan racun ini ?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sammael. Mantan Arch-Angel yang dikutuk Tuhan. Menjadi buruk rupa dan jatuh ke dunia ini bersama Lucifer" terang Asura dengan mata tertutup. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau ini Racun Sammael ?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Karena aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali. Dia disalib di bagian terdalam dari Mekkai, yaitu Cocytus. Menurutku, hampir tidak ada yang positif darinya. Ku harap aku tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengannya" jawab Asura. Tahu bahwa Asura sedang serius, Naruto harus mempertimbangkan sikapnya saat ini.

"Jika sampai seberbahaya itu. Kenapa Ayahku menyimpan racun ini ?" Tanya Naruto.

"apa ini juga berpengaruh pada Humanoid-Dragon ?" Tanya Naruto tambah kepo. "Mau Naga atau manusia setengah naga tidak ada bedanya" tukas Asura.

Tok tok tok

"Naruto-kun ! Naruto-kun ! Apa kau di rumah ?!" teriak seseorang yang dari suaranya bisa dipastikan adalah seorang perempuan. Beberapa kali dia mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto. Naruto segera bangkit dan menuju ke posisi sang tamu.

"Ya, sebentar !" Teriak Naruto membalas.

Sesampainya di depan pintu itu, Naruto langsung membukanya. Di depannya terpampang sesosok Dewi anggun yang masih mengenakan seragam Kuoh. "Ini 'kan hari minggu, Tsubaki-chan. Kenapa kau memakai seragam ?" Tanya Naruto, bukannya mempersilahkan masuk, dia malah mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Aku anggota OSIS, Naruto-kun. Kau seharusnya tahu seberapa sibuk diriku" jawab Tsubaki. "Silahkan masuk" kata Naruto sok elegan.

"Siapa tamunya, Naruto ?" teriak Asura tidak jelas. Dan itu jelas membuat Tsubaki bingung. 'Bukannya Naruto-kun tinggal sendirian' batin Tsubaki.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya keras-keras saat dengan rasa tak pedulinya Asura berteriak. Apa ia tidak tahu, kalau teriakannya barusan bisa membuatnya dicecar oleh ratusan pertanyaan.

"Itu suara siapa..., Naruto-kun ?" Tanya Tsunami membuka percakapan. Naruto selama ini berjuang menjaga rahasianya dan Asura- ehem, maksudnya rahasia keberadaan The Wrath agar tak diketahui.

Masih dengan sifat masa bodohnya, Asura tanpa memandang perjuangan Naru to, ia dengan seenaknya mengeluarkan suara dan menjadikan sang host menjadi tersangka disini.

"Ayo ikuti aku. Kuperkenalkan kau kepada partner-ku yang bodoh" kata Naruto sambil berjalan dan diikuti Tsubaki.

Dan sesampainya di TKP, Tsubaki kaget bukan main mendapati sesosok Raja Daitya sedang memasang pose angkuhnya. 'Dia mulai sok-sokan lagi' batin Naruto bersungut.

"K-kau 'kan...Raja Asura ?!" gagap Tsubaki.

Senyum sombong mulai bertengger di wajah Asura. 'Tidak sia-sia aku meniru antagonis di sinetron itu' hati Asura berbicara.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa berteman ?" Tanya Tsubaki. Sang Uzumaki tidak panik, karena ia sudah mempersiapkan alibi terbaiknya.

"Jadi begini, sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Aku menemukan Raja tidak jelas ini berluntang-lantung di depan rumahku. Karena aku orangnya tidak tegaan, maka dengan sukarela kupungut dia disini. Bukan begitu, Asura-sama ?" jelas dan tanya Naruto mencoba mencari dukungan.

'BOCAH SIALAN ! Dia merendahkan diriku bagai gembel. Awas pasti akan kubalas' maki Asura dalam hati yang tertutupi oleh senyum palsunya. Hatinya tertohok mendengar penuturan Naruto. "Ya begitulah ceritanya. Dan kami sekarang adalah **Teman** " Naruto dan Asura saling merangkul, dibelakangnya kemudian muncul efek blink-blink yang sayangnya malah membuat mereka terlihat menyedihkan.

Sebenarnya Tsubaki tahu kalau mereka berdua sedang berbohong. Namun sudahlah pasti ada alasan tertentu. Lalu pandangan Tsubaki teralihkan oleh sebuah benda yang dipegang Asura, benda itu serasa memiliki nuansa negatif.

"Apa itu, Naruto-kun ?" telunjuk gadis pemegang [Mirror Alice] pada benda yang dipegang Asura.

"Itu racun Sammael" jawab Naruto datar. Tidak mempedulikan gadis di depannya yang sedang mengidap sindrom kaget sementara. Permata indahnya melotot dibalik kacamatanya yang bertengger manis.

Menyadari kalau Tsubaki akan bertanya lagi, Naruto segera berkata, "Ceritanya panjang...panjang sekali"

.|Wrath|.

Author POV

Tangannya yang putih mulus bak porselen itu dengan elegan mengangkat secangkir teh khas buatan sang Miko. Rambut merah panjangnya terlihat agak basah dan karena itu pula ia tampak semakin seksi. Apalagi saat ia menyilangkan kakinya, otomatis mempertontonkan kaki jenjangnya. Wajah cantik dan tubuh glamour. Sungguh kesempurnaan.

Di depannya tidak jauh berbeda, King dari bangsawan Sitri juga sedang bertamu. "Seperti biasa, teh buatanmu selalu spesial, Akeno. Andai saja Tsubaki bisa membuat teh senikmat ini" puji Sona pada Akeno. Gadis cantik yang dipuji itu hanya tersenyum sambil tangannya memegang nampan. "Ah, anda terlalu memujiku, Kaichou" jawab Akeno.

"Aku ingin minta pendapatmu tentang 2 utusan gereja itu ?" tanya Rias Gremory membuka percakapan. "Menurutku, untuk mengurangi suhu 'panas' antarfraksi kita harus membantu mereka semampu kita. Namun jika mereka berbuat lebih, laporkan saja pada 4 maou" terang Sona santai.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka mengelak ?" tanya Rias lagi. "Rias, satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, Malaikat tidak pernah berbohong kecuali kalau mereka ingin jatuh" jawab Sona sembari membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Hehehehe...kau benar" tawa garing Rias yang terdengar setelah pertanyaan bodohnya terlontar langsung dipatahkan oleh Sona.

"Namun, dalam kasus ini, peerage-mu lah yang berbuat ngawur. Untung saja mereka tidak membunuh Kiba dan Issei. Jangan lupakan kalau mereka memegang pedang suci legendaris" ucap Sona.

"Yah, kau tahu bukan, karena masa lalunya yang kelam. Dia menjadi sangat dendam terhadap benda tersebut" jawab Rias menerawang. "Oh ya, apa kau kenal dengan pahlawan yang menghancurkan pertunanganmu ?" tanya Sona dengan agak antusias.

"Hah, itu percuma saja. Aku sudah memohon pada kakakku agar ia mau memberitahukan identitasnya. Katanya itu adalah privasi" jawab Rias menggelembungkan pipinya. "HA ! bahkan kakakmu yang siscon itu tidak mau mengatakannya padamu ?!" cetus Akeno tanpa sadar. Dan itu langsung membuat Rias memicingkan matanya.

"walaupun begitu, aku yakin kalau dia adalah youkai, energi senjutsu-nya amat kental" ungkap Sona akan pemikirannya. Tangan mungilnya memegang gagang cangkir itu dan menyesap isinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kekuatan Naruto-kun ?" Tanya Miko Petir alias Akeno.

"Itu adalah kekuatan Daitya. Aku mencarinya di perpustakaan milik Ayahku. Di satu sisi, aku merasakan aura manusia dan Daitya. Mungkin ia merupakan seorang Daitya yang menyamar" jawab Sona.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana anggota peerage-mu yang lain ?" tanya Sona menyadari bahwa tumben tempat ini sepi tanpa teriakan Issei.

"Entahlah, kudengar mereka ingin menantang peerage-mu bermain voli. Ide itu digagas oleh Issei" jawab Rias. "Aku seringkali curiga dengannya. Kemesumannya sudah diluar batas" tanggap Sona.

DEG

Suasana tiba-tiba menegang, "Rias !" ucap Sona seakan memberi kode. "Ya, tidak salah lagi. Datensi" jawab Rias.

BLAAARR

Seketika mata ketiga gadis tersebut melongok keluar jendela. Disana telah terjadi pertempuran dari anggota peerage Rias dengan 3 orang misterius. Sementara itu, peerage Sona sigap berbaris mengelilingi sekolah dan membuat kekkai.

"[Dragon Shot] !" Teriak host dari Ddraig. Selubung merah berkumpul dan dikompres menjadi bola energi yang masif. Issei menembakkanya ke arah Kokabiel, walau itu bisa dihindarinya dengan gampang.

"Rias, aku akan memperkuat kekkai-nya. Cepat hubungi kakakmu, dan jangan menjadi egois. Aku percayakan sisanya padamu" ujar Heiress klan Sitri. Soal kecepatan berpikir dan efisiensi planning itu adalah keahlian Sona. Kemudian Sona mengembangkan sayap iblisnya dan pergi ketempat peerage-nya.

Rias menoleh pada Akeno dan berkata, "Ayo, Akeno !".

Terlihat Issei bersama anggota lainnya berhadap-hadapan dengan Kokabiel. "Wah, Sekiryuutei ya ?" maniak perang macam Kokabiel pasti merasa sangat gembira ketika bertemu dengan lawan yang menurutnya spesial.

Sayap-nya mengepak kuat menukik tajam menuju Issei. Sebelum mencapai posisi incarannya, ia terpaksa menjauh karena beberapa bola energi manipulasi khas klan Bael hendak menubruk kepalanya. Tidak lain tidak bukan pelakunya adalah si Heiress Gremory. Beruntung, indera pendengarannya sebagai makhluk supranatural memberikan alarm bahaya dikala ada serangan.

"Gremory, suruh para pelayanmu ini menyerah saja, dan biarkan aku membinasakan kalian semua. Percuma saja kalian melawanku, jelas-jelas akulah pemenangnya" perintah Kokabiel masih mempertahankan seringainya. "Di semesta inipun hukum rimba masih diterapkan. Dan kau adalah buktinya, ciptaan lemah seperti kalian seharusnya sudah musnah. Tapi dengan hati naifmu kau berlindung dibalik nama Lucifer yang diemban kakakmu" seloroh Kokabiel memprovokasi.

[Explosion]

"URUSAI !" bentak Issei melayangkan pukulan penggandaan [Boosted Gear]. gauntlet Welsh Dragon pada lengan kirinya berevolusi. Cahaya pun seakan tersaingi terkait cepatnya pukulan Sekiryuutei.

Buagh

Kepalan tangan hasil penggandaan maksimum itu mendarat tepat di pipi Kokabiel. Saking kuatnya pukulan Issei, hingga korbannya terdorong beberapa meter.

Suasana disana dipaksa menuruti sunyi. Bahkan setiap nafas makhluk disana dapat mengusik indera pendengaran. Balba tercekat, pemandangan yang tertangkap matanya hampir menghentikan detak jantungnya. Plot peristiwa tersebut akhirnya berakhir dengan geraman Kokabiel.

"Grrrhh"

.|Wrath|.

"Eeehh ! kita ini mau kemana ?" tanya Naruto sambil berlari karena gadis di depannya hendak membawanya ke suatu tempat. Dari tadi Tsubaki terus saja menarik tangannya dan berlari terburu-buru.

"I-ini gawat, Naruto-kun ! seseorang menyerang sekolah kita" tutur Tsubaki agak tersengal akibat terus berlari. "A-ah" jantung dari [Queen] Sona ini hampir copot, karena tanpa berkata-kata Naruto langsung meraup dan menggendongnya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi"

Blush

Perasaan malu serta senang melingkupi Tsubaki, sampai-sampai wajahnya yang putih mulus menjadi tercemar warna merah akibat reaksi yang dialaminya. "mukamu memerah lagi tuh !" komentar Naruto membuat Tsubaki memalingkan wajahnya. 'Naruto-kun no baka !' teriak Tsubaki dalam hati.

"Apa keadaannya benar-benar gawat ?" tanya bocah pemegang marga Uzumaki memastikan. "Hum !" jawab Tsubaki menggumam. Cahaya kekuningan merapat melapisi kaki putra Minato.

"Pegangan yang erat. Aku akan lebih cepat" ucap Naruto. Bukannya berlari, Naruto sekarang pergi dengan melompati rumah-rumah penduduk.

.|Wrath|.

"Balba, kau benar-benar bajingan" kalimat itu bukanlah hinaan, malah itu sebuah pujian dari pendeta sinting Freed. Ini berawal karena Balba yang membeberkan proyek pedang suci yang menelan banyak korban.

Yuuto Kiba menunduk menangkup kristalisasi roh teman-temannya. Pelupuk matanya merapuh, menderaskan liquid bening. Getaran batinnya membuat roh-roh dalam kristal tersebut keluar.

" _Nah lihatlah, kalian semua akan melihat kebangkitan balance breaker dari sacred gear"_ Sang Welsh Dragon Ddraig angkat bicara akan kejadian yang ia saksikan.

Sesosok roh anak kecil memegang tangan Kiba, seraya berkata, "Kiba-nii, Kami akan selalu bersamamu". "Minna" isak Kiba memandangi jiwa teman-temannya yang tersenyum padanya. "Kami tak pernah membencimu, jadi jangan pernah kau membenci dirimu sendiri" lantas semua jiwa itu memasuki raga Kiba.

"[Aku akan menjadi tulang dari pedangku]

[Bagi teman temanku yang jiwanya menyatu denganku, dengarkan]

[Mari kita atasi kebencian hati dan impian yang rusak ini]" mantera mengalun dari seorang Swordman yang menembus batasannya. Tatapannya tidak lagi ternodai dendam, hanya kewajiban menghabisi kejahatan memenuhi dirinya.

"[Sword Birth :: Sword of Betrayer]" pedang mustahil, pedang yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada. Dua elemen yang berlawanan bersatu padu membentuk benda yang menampik hukum semesta.

"Pedang suci kutukan ?" gumam Freed yang masih dengan muka gilanya. Xenovia mendekati Kiba, "Yuuto-san, ayo kita habisi dia dan pedang itu". Pernyataan Xenovia mengherankan bagi Kiba, kenapa ia sekarang lebih memilih menghancurkan benda yang diperjuangkan habis-habisan oleh gereja.

"Itu memang pedang suci. Namun, itu sudah ternodai" tambah Xenovia sebelum Kiba bertanya. Tangan kanan gadis itu menjulur ke samping. Dan mantera mulai ia lantunkan

"[St. Peter]

[St. Basil]

[St. Dionysius]

[Dan Maria nan suci. Dengarlah suaraku]

[Di bawah naungan suci yang berada dalam pedang ini, aku akan melepaskannya]"

Distorsi dimensi terbuka disampingnya, mencuat dari sana pedang suci kuno yang konon mengimbangi Excalibur yang asli. rantai yang mengekangnya hancur seakan mengijinkan sang pemilik.

"[Durandal]" sebut Xenovia akan nama pedangnya.

"Rongsokan kuno seperti itu seharusnya musnah saja" teriak Freed menebaskan Excalibur-nya. Kemampuan Excalibur Mimic ditunjukkan oleh Freed, ujung pedang itu membelah dan menyerang mereka.

Praankkk

Sekali tebasan dari Durandal, menghancurkan implementasi kemampuan Mimic. "A-apa ?!" kaget Freed.

"Sekarang giliranku" ucap Kiba mulai memotong jarak antara dirinya dan pendeta sinting itu. "DASAR IBLIS JAHANAM, MATI KAU !" racau Freed yang sudah kalut dan menebaskan pedangnya secara acak.

Traankk Kraak

Pedang suci kutukan dan Pedang suci yang dikendalikan kejahatan. Kedua bilahnya bertemu, melakukan konfrontasi dan bertaruh diambang kehancuran. Namun, sampai kapanpun Tuhan selalu menyertai pihak yang benar.

Excalibur sudah hilang. Takkan ada lagi, pecahan atau apapun itu. Intinya sudah musnah, kalah bertaruh melawan wujud balance breaker Sword Birth. Freed ternganga melihat senjata yang ia dambakan hancur oleh relic Tuhan.

"Ini untuk teman-temanku" kata Kiba pelan.

Slassh

Dan sebagai sentuhan akhirnya, pemegang dari [Sword Birth] itu melayangkan sebuah serangan yang langsung mengeliminasi Freed.

"Tidak mungkin, seharusnya itu tak bisa bersatu. Oh, aku mengerti bukan hanya Raja Iblis tetapi Tuhan jug-" perkataan Balba terputus karena sebuah tombak cahaya menembus dan meleburkan raganya.

"Cerewet" cetus Kokabiel tidak peduli. Pion yang tidak berguna, lebih baik dimusnahkan saja. Prinsip itu dipegang teguh Kokabiel.

"Apa maksudnya ini ?" ucap Asia merasakan masalah ini semakin kompleks. Yang lainnya pun demikian.

"Yah, sudah barang tentu ini adalah fakta yang disembunyikan oleh semua fraksi. Akan kuberitahu, Tuhan atau Kami-sama sudah... **Mati** " seringai Kokabiel melebar, para makhluk di hadapannya seperti kehilangan jiwanya.

"Cho-chotto, hei itu tidak mung-Asia !" Issei histeris begitu melihat Asia jatuh terduduk, sama halnya seperti Xenovia dan Irina.

Inilah waktu yang tepat, Cahaya kekuningan muncul membentuk tombak di tangan kanan Kokabiel. "Dengan ini, Great War akan kembali" Ketika tombak itu hendak ia lesatkan, tiba-tiba...

"[Katon :: Gokakyuu] !" teriak seorang pemuda bersurai bagai mentari. Lalu disusul kemunculan bola api raksasa yang tersemat pada Kokabiel. Sayap hitamnya mengatup rapat melindunginya.

Sesaat kemudian, api itu menghilang dan menyisakan Kokabiel yang tampak marah. Diam-diam ia memanggil beberapa Cerberus.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja ?" tanya Naruto pada teman-temannya. Ia baru saja sampai di tempat ini dan dia sudah disuguhkan pertempuran yang tidak seimbang. Sementara itu, Tsubaki sudah bergabung dengan kelompoknya memperkuat Kekkai.

"Naruto-san, menghindar !" jerit Rias. Ketika Naruto berbalik, 20 meter di depannya melompat dan menerkam 3 Cerberus yang mengincar Host dari Asura. "Kyaaaaa !" Kini giliran Naruto yang menjerit. Cerberus itu memotong jarak dengan cepat sementara Naruto masih sibuk akan jeritannya.

"Kejutan, [Rashomon] !" ucap Naruto sembari kedua telapak tangannya mengatup. Dari dalam tanah mencuat tembok atau gerbang pertahanan absolute yang memiliki rupa yang menyeramkan. Relief gerbang itu terasa dikelilingi aura mistis yang memacu adrenalin.

Malangnya Cerberus itu, menabrak dengan keras penghalang yang Naruto ciptakan. Dalam keadaan sempoyongan, gerbang itu terbuka dan rantai berwarna merah membara mengikat tubuh para Cerberus.

Di bawah pelatihan Asura, potensi Naruto berkembang pesat. Tidak hanya soal kemampuan, kadang Asura berbaik hati membagikan nasihat kepada Naruto. Umurnya sudah ratusan tahun, dari segi mental hingga kekuatan, Asura sudah harus disegani.

Tap

Issei melompat serta mendaratkan tubuhnya di samping tokoh utama kita. "Sekiryuutei, apa kau siap ?". "Selain aku dan Sekiryuutei, kalian habisi ketiga makhluk hina itu" perintah Naruto. Entah kenapa sekarang Naruto mengambil alih kepemimpinan Rias.

"Naruto kau-" Issei tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat, indera visualnya menangkap aura keemasan yang merembet inci demi inci permukaan kulit kawannya itu. Mata Naruto terkatup, meresapi dan memfokuskan energinya.

Ia baru mengerti, kenapa Naruto memanggil dirinya Sekiryuutei. Selubung Crimson membungkus tubuh Issei. Ia pun mengatupkan matanya juga. Tentu saja kedua host makhluk mitologi ini akan menjadi combo. Combo dari Raja Daitya dan Kaisar Naga Merah.

[Boost]

[Boost]

[Boost]

[Boost]

[Boost]

[Boost]

[Explosion]

Kelopak mata Naruto dan Issei membuka bersamaan.

[Dai Ichi no Modo :: Ten no Ibuki]

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker :: Scail Mail]

-Marvel Scene-

.-G.O.D.S base-.

Bocah bersurai sekelam malam itu terus saja menghindari serbuan petir yang beberapa kali hampir menghujam wadah hidupnya. Pakaian yang menempel pada badannya menjadi compang-camping. Deru nafasnya tiada berhenti tersengal.

"Hei bocah jika kau tidak segera menghindar, aku khawatir kau akan menemui ajalmu" Putra Odin, berkata seenteng itu sambil terus mengontrol petir itu untuk menyerang muridnya.

Selubung hitam tipis menguat dari tubuh remaja itu. "Jangan memaksakan keinginanmu. Kalau begitu latihan kita hentikan. Jangan menggunakan kekuatan Sammael-mu berlebihan" ujar Thor datar. Tangannya memungut Mjolnir senjata andalannya yang tergeletak di tanah.

Sedetik kemudian, sekeliling mereka berdua berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan yang futuristik. Ini adalah salah satu pengembangan teknologi di G.O.D.S . Sebuah ruangan dimensi yang menyesuaikan perintah yang diinginkan oleh user.

"Apa motivasimu, 'nak ?"

"Ore wa Takayashi Muku, pemegang Kekuasaan kutukan Sammael akan melindungi umat manusia"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Inang Naga, Raja yang hilang, kemunculan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Ichie Ishibumi, Marvel

Crossover : Naruto X Highschool DxD X The Avangers

Rating : T

Genres : Romance, Adventure, fantasy, Martial art, Supranatural, shounen

Pairings : Naruto X Tsubaki

Warning : gudangnya hal nista

Summary : Dewa, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, Iblis, dan...Manusia. Jangan membuatku tertawa! Aku terlalu 'hebat' untuk dirasa! Terlalu 'besar' untuk dilihat! Terlampau 'mengerikan' untuk didengar!

.|Wrath|.

Issei POV

Kurasakan aliran energi melesak di nadiku, penggandaan maksimum dari [Boosted Gear] memberikanku armor crimson Ddraig. Aku sangsi bisa menghajar gagak tua itu, namun demi Buchou apapun akan kulakukan.

Kuarahkan pandanganku menuju Naruto. Apa-apaan lonjakan aura ini, tak pernah kuketahui kalau Naruto sekuat ini. Itu hanya sesaat, selanjutnya selubung energinya menjadi stabil. Bukan biru shappire teduh yang kulihat, hanya pupil tajam reptil keemasan terpatri disana.

Kokabiel masih mempertahankan posisinya di ketinggian. Tatapan matanya membuatku muak, gagak sialan itu pasti akan kuhabisi.

[Senpuu]

*Buagh

[Ippon Nukite]

*Slassh

"A-apa ?!" Cepat sekali, padahal baru beberapa detik aku mengalihkan pandanganku, Naruto sudah berada di belakang Kokabiel sambil menyarangkan tungkainya sekuat tenaga, detik berikutnya ia menebas salah satu sayap Kokabiel. Seulas senyum kubuat, tubuh Kokabiel yang melesat kujadikan sasaran empuk.

Kakiku seperti mempunyai keinginan sendiri, memaksaku melakukan side-kick. Hasilnya, tubuh Kokabiel yang hampir mencium tanah, kembali terlempar menuju gedung olahraga.

*Buumm

Suara debuman keras mendampingi seranganku. Debu beterbangan menghalangi jarak pandangku, aku harus lebih waspada. Tidak masuk akal jika seorang yang masih selamat setelah bertarung dengan Tuhan dan Raja Iblis ini kalah oleh dua serangan.

Bayangan hitam setinggi pria dewasa menembus pandanganku. Sudah ku duga, dia ini makhluk yang ekstrim.

*Tap

Astaga, kenapa ia gampang sekali hilang dan muncul kembali. "Issei, aku akan menyibukkan dirinya" ucapnya pelan, pose bertarung mulai ia peragakan.

Sejurus kemudian ia berlari menembus kepulan debu itu. Kemudian, kepulan ini menyibak kala Naruto dan Kokabiel saling melempar serangan. Hampir saja kepala Naruto menjadi tempat pendaratan pedang cahaya itu jika ia tidak segera memundurkan badannya.

Mau pertempuran jarak jauh atau dekat sama saja. Malaikat terbuang dengan 5 pasang sayap hitam ini memang petarung sejati.

' _Partner, ini aneh'_ tiba-tiba Ddraig mengucapkan sesuatu yang mengherankan ku. "Apa maksudmu, Ddraig ?" tanyaku penasaran. ' _Apa kau mendengar suara tapak kakinya saat ia berlari ?!'_ terang Naga yang mendiami ragaku.

"kau benar, Ddraig. Ini tak masuk akal, dengan energi sebesar itu dan berat tubuh Naruto, seharusnya menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras" tandasku. ' _Kita bicarakan ini nanti saja, partner. Mungkin temanmu itu butuh bantuan'_ Ddraig mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Ucapan Ddraig tadi menyadarkanku, terdengar di telingaku suara teriakan gagah Naruto memberikan tendangan keras menuju kepala Kokabiel. Memundurkan tubuhnya, Kokabiel hengkang dari tempatnya sembari melemparkan [Light Spear] yang sasarannya bisa dipastikan adalah Naruto.

[Light Spear] itu terlampau cepat untuk dihindari. Apalagi posisi target masih melayang di udara. Kupaksakan seluruh energiku di bagian kaki, kucondongkan tubuhku dan mulai berlari ke arah Naruto. Persetan, jikalau benda itu menembus dadaku, takkan kubiarkan temanku dalam bahaya.

"Sial ! 2 meter lagi" rutukku keras sembari menggertakkan gigiku. Aku berada di jarak 3 meter dari Naruto, sementara tombak itu sudah benar-benar dekat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

"1 meter lagi" kutumpukan telapak kakiku kuat-kuat lalu melompat dari tempatku.

*Prankk

[Dragon Shot]

Senjata menjijikkan para [Fallen Angel] ini hancur karena bertabrakan dengan kepalan tangan kiriku. Hampir saja tombak cahaya itu menghampiri kepalanya. Dalam tempo itu juga, kutembakkan bom energi itu tepat menghantam tubuhnya.

*Buum

"Hah...hah...hah...Naruto Kau baik-baik saja ?" bukan jawaban yang kuterima melainkan uluran tangan dan tersungging senyum tulus darinya. "Gara-gara ini, fokus kontrol energiku pada [Rashomon] jadi kacau" memang benar penahan berbentuk gerbang itu hancur. Dan melepaskan makhluk terkutuk penjaga gerbang neraka itu.

Kuterima uluran tangan Naruto dan aku mulai berdiri. "Sebagai gantinya aku akan meremas dada Tsubaki. Boleh, 'kan ?" Kutatap Naruto yang tiba-tiba menyuram lengkap dengan aura gelap yang menghiasinya.

*Glek

Secara tak sadar aku memancing kematianku sendiri. "Katakanlah sekali lagi, Ero-ryuutei. Akan kuhisab kuat-kuat dada buchou-mu itu dan Akeno-senpai sampai habis, jika kau benar-benar melaksanakan tabiat burukmu itu" ancam Naruto, nada mengintimidasi sangat terasa di setiap kata yang ia keluarkan.

"Hora hora. Naruto-kun, aku mendengarnya, 'loh ! Apakah itu bentuk ancaman atau nafsumu ?" Kuso, Akeno-senpai mengatakannya berbalut aura erotisme serta kedipan sebelah matanya. Akeno-senpai mengatakan itu saat ia sedang menyetrum 2 Cerberus milik Kokabiel. Naruto hanya diam walau wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

Terus terang saja aku sekarang malah ingin menghajar wajah tidak tahu malunya. Akeno-senpai pasti akan menjadi milikku.

"BERANINYA KALIAN MENGACUHKANKU !" amarah veteran Fallen Angel di depanku ini sepertinya memuncak. Energi suci yang ternoda merapat di telapak tangannya, Tidak seperti biasanya, mungkin karena faktor amarah yang menggebu, [Light Spear] berukuran raksasa bertengger di tangannya. Ia terlihat kacau setelah menerima telak [Dragon Shot] milikku.

*Wush

Berlandaskan kemarahan yang belum reda, Ia alamatkan energi destruktif kolsoal padaku dan Naruto. Aku menarik Naruto yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

*Buum

Author POV.

Energi sebesar itu membelah dan menggetarkan udara, meluncur secepat kilat mentarget dua karakter penting dalam pertempuran ini. Issei bertindak cepat menjauhkan dirinya dan Naruto dari jarak serangan tombak itu.

kilauan indah senjata suci khas Fallen Angel yang menyimpan kengerian. Tanah tak mampu menahan goncangan ledakannya, disusul hempasan angin luar biasa kuat menyambar makhluk disekitarnya. Sebuah lubang berdiameter 40 meter menjadi akibat dari tingkat destruktifnya.

Pembentukan [Light Spear] sebesar itu hampir tak membawa efek apapun pada pembuatnya. Kokabiel, Malaikat terbuang dimana namanya tercantum di Injil, detik ini ia mulai serius. Botol kecil pemberian Mammon ia pegang, sejurus kemudian ia tenggak habis isinya.

Dari penampilannya seperti tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan, akan tetapi sisik menjijikkan melingkupi sebagian besar tubuhnya. Auranya juga mulai tercemar oleh aura Naga, secara garis besar saat ini Kokabiel adalah Humanoid-dragon.

"Subarashi...HAHAHAHAHA !" Tawa yang identik dengan antagonis memenuhi tempat itu yang sekarang area sekolah ini hancur bertranformasi menjadi medan perang.

Kelompok yang melawan Cerberus sudah selesai dengan tugasnya, namun karena ketidaktahuan mereka akan serangan Kokabiel membuat mereka tersibak oleh hempasan ledakan itu.

Dewi Fortuna masih berpihak pada Naruto dan Issei, mereka berada di jarak aman walau tadi mereka sempat merasakan tekanan bagai ratusan bom yang dirakit.

"kita harus bagaimana, Naruto ?" Issei agak panik karena ia tadi merasa mudah sekali menghajar Kokabiel. Tapi dengan gampangnya Kokabiel membalikkan keadaan hanya bermodal amarah.

Naruto sama sekali tak bergeming, dirinya sedang mengumpulkan segala cara dan analisanya. Matanya yang tajam tampak menatap lurus ke Kokabiel. "Issei, kita harus me-"

"Lambat"

Suara dan aura terror terasa di belakang Naruto dan Issei. Menengokkan kepalanya, Issei menemukan Kokabiel dalam wujud barunya yang terlihat sangar. Seulas senyuman setan kembali terbentuk di wajah Kokabiel, dengan cekatan kedua tangannya mencekik duo bocah yang berhasil menjatuhkan wibawanya.

"Arghh...enggh" Kedua host makhluk legendaris itu mengerang kesakitan, tidak hanya karena kuatnya cengkeraman itu, Kokabiel juga menyerap energi mereka berdua.

"Cih, ini tidak ada apa-apanya" geram sang Malaikat terbuang sembari melancarkan tendangan hingga menghancurkan armor di bagian perut Issei. Bocah Naga Merah itu terpental hingga menjebol beberapa lapisan tembok.

"Dan untukmu" Kokabiel mengepakkan kelima pasang sayapnya sampai pada ketinggian tertentu ia tiba-tiba menukik tajam kebawah. Tangannya masih setia mencekik leher Naruto, pada tempo yang pas, Kokabiel menghantarkan kepala Naruto untuk mencium tanah.

wujud Dai Ichi andalan Naruto seketika menghilang, rasa sakit yang mendera membuatnya tak sanggup mempertahankannya lebih lama lagi. Lagipula saking banyaknya energi yang diserap Kokabiel benar-benar melemahkan putra Minato ini.

"Hei bocah, apa kau anaknya Kushina ?" Kemiripan bocah di depannya tak kuasa membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Mendapatkan reaksi tatapan tajam malah memancingnya untuk tertawa.

"Hahahaha...ternyata benar ya kau putranya si bangsat Minato itu" Kokabiel membuat [Light Spear] di kedua tangannya. Selanjutnya ia menancapkan salah satu tombak itu di tangan kiri Naruto yang terlentang, dan dilanjutkan hal serupa di tangan kanannya. Tak lupa ia tanamkan juga hentakan kaki di dada Naruto.

"Aarrrgghh..."

"Bahkan teriakanmu sangat mirip dengan teriakan Minato di saat-saat terakhirnya" siksaan batin maupun fisik takkan pernah ia lupakan. Cukup sudah dengan semua ocehan makhluk hina dihadapannya ini membongkar semuanya.

"Aku harus membunuh adik Lucifer dan Leviathan itu dulu baru putrinya Baraqiel, Sekiryuutei, lalu kau bocah manusia rendahan" Kokabiel membalikkan badannya hendak meninggalkan korbannya. Baru sejengkal, Kokabiel berkata lagi, "Oh ya, aku juga menyimpan jasad ayahmu. Kau pasti ingin bernostalgia dengannya, 'kan ?!"

"Ayahmu itu bodoh sekali. Tak mau menuruti perintahku, Ia malah mati dengan cara yang bodoh juga" Lingkaran sihir terbentuk dan memuntahkan sebuah patung batu yang berbentuk seorang pria dewasa dengan gaya rambut menyerupai Naruto namun lebih panjang.

Setelah itu, Kokabiel pergi menjauh menuju tempatnya Rias. Perih dan panasnya tombak cahaya yang menembus tangannya tak ia hiraukan. Kesedihannya sudah cukup untuk menutupi rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

"Tou-san, kenapa kau meninggalkan aku dan Kaa-san ?"

"Tou-san, apa kau tak tahu kalau ibu selalu menangis saat mengingatmu ?"

"Tou-san, Kaa-san juga sudah tiada, apa kau juga tahu ?"

Naruto hanyut dalam kesedihannya dan mencurahkan semuanya walau tahu ia takkan mendapat jawaban.

"Hoi Uzumaki !" Teriak Kokabiel menyerukan namanya. Ia sudah menjatuhkan semua anggota peerage Rias yang menghalanginya, kakinya ia posisikan di leher si pewaris Gremory. Dan itu membuat Naruto menatapnya. "Akan kuberitahu bagaimana aku membunuh ibumu, lihat inilah yang aku lakukan pada saat itu" Kokabiel kembali membuat tombak cahaya berukuran sedang.

Mata Naruto melotot tidak percaya, ia tertegun. Ini seperti de javu, Rambut merah itu, sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Kemarahan sejati mulai timbul dalam hati The Second generation of Wrath. Tatapan matanya kosong, sepertinya ia akan melewati batasnya.

"Rias Gremory, ada kata-kata terakhir ?" ujung mata [Light Spear] ia posisikan beberapa jengkal di atas perut Rias. "Kau akan mati mengenaskan" ucap Rias tajam. "Baiklah, jalang" Otot tangan Kokabiel mengerat, Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghabisi gadis ini.

"Kaa-san"

Di mata Naruto, ini seperti slow motion. Dalam kesunyian nyata yang mendominasi suasana, mata Naruto berubah warna menjadi Dark-Crimson. Detik berikutnya...

[Dai Nii no Modo :: Kiiroi Senkou]

*BLAAARR

Suara ledakan begitu nyaring di telinga Kokabiel, Ia menghentikan aksinya yang akan mengeksekusi putrinya Lucius ini. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat sumber ledakan itu yang berada tepat di posisi Naruto.

Raga Naruto melayang seperti ada penopang semu yang menyangganya. Perlahan ia berdiri walau agak terbungkuk bagai mayat hidup. Sedikit demi sedikit bermunculan tulang-tulang yang membentuk dua pasang lengan baru, kemungkinan ini adalah wujud pengembangan dari Dai Ichi.

Sepasang anting kuno juga melekat di telinga Naruto. Taring memanjang memberikan kesan buas, apalagi mata Naruto yang sudah terlihat mematikan. selain membangkitkan wujud kedua, amarahnya juga menaikkan intensitas kekuatan gelapnya yang berimbas munculnya kanji 'Yami' di salah satu telapak tangan Asura.

Kokabiel berjengit kaget melihat wujud baru Naruto dan terbang agak menjauh. "I-ini ke-kekuatan Raja Asura" gumamnya agak takut.

"Jangan kabur kau, keparat !" gertak Naruto dengan suara berat. Tidak berhenti disitu, fisiknya yang semula normal, membesar hingga kini tingginya 2,5 meter. Secara keseluruhan, ia menyerupai miniatur Asura.

"apa dia benar-benar manusia, Himejima-san ?" tanya Irina pada Akeno. "Entahlah" jawab Akeno dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Perlahan Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, diteruskan dengan sebuah mantera yang siapapun tak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya.

"[ _Dominasi sejati, Dominasi yang terabaikan..._

 _Engkau empat prinsip tertinggi roh-roh terikat…_

 _Cucuran Kasih-Mu akan pendosa ini…_

 _Jatuhkanlah raga hampa penuh asa ini dan bubuhkan jiwa marah-Mu padaku…_

 _Kuraih Crimson-Dominator dari Firdaus-Mu…_

 _Indah bagai teduh Senyum-Mu…_

 _Pedih bagaikan Hell-Smirk…_

 _Cemerlang laksana jutaan cahaya yang sekokoh pilar Nirwana…_

 _Kugenggam Trinitas pencipta]_

[ **BRAHMASTRA** ]"

Titik-titik butiran sinar merah mengambang mengelilingi pelantun mantera itu. Pelan-pelan kumpulan cahaya itu mulai mendekati dan menyatu diatas telapak tangan Naruto yang sebagai pusatnya. 'hentikan, Naruto ! Hentikan !' teriak Asura pada Naruto yang nekat memanggil senjata dewa itu. 'sial, ini diluar perkiraanku' tambahnya.

*Sriiinng

Beberapa saat, Area tersebut bermandikan cahaya crimson yang sangat terang. Setelah mereda, sebuah anak panah kuno yang warnanya senada dengan darah serta berujungkan mekarnya teratai, dia genggam kuat anak panah sepanjang dua meter itu dan meletakkannya di atas busur emas yang tercipta di tangan kirinya.

"T-tunggu dulu!"

Naruto menurunkan busur emas itu yang tadinya sudah tepat tertuju pada dahi Kokabiel. "Aku ingin berunding denganmu"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sejenak, "Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung denganku" sembari mengacungkan jarinya pada Naruto, Kokabiel membuat sebuah deklarasi yang membuat semua yang ada disana terperanjat.

"Apa untungnya bagiku?" Kelicikan sang Datenshi mulai bekerja,

"Aku akan memulai perang, dengan adanya dirimu dalam pihakku, maka kemenangan pasti terjamin. Senjata dewa beserta sang Raja yang hilang. Benar-benar unsur yang luar biasa!"

"Dengan begitu, kaum manusia takkan menjadi budak Iblis maupun korban takdir keji para Tenshi sok suci diatas sana!" Semua itu terdengar jelas di telinga 2 utusan gereja dan kelompok Gremory. Tak bisa mereka bayangkan jika pemuda superior itu sampai berpihak pada seorang radikal macam Kokabiel.

Apalagi setelah itu, mata tajam sewarna darah milik si Namikaze ini menatap teman-temannya dengan pandangan yang menimbulkan kengerian.

"Kami 'jatuh' bukan karena dosa atau apa yang kalian sebut melanggar aturan. Kami 'jatuh' karena cinta kami yang berlebihan"

"Cinta?" Kebimbangan sudah menusuk dalam relung hati Naruto. Ia yang tadinya ingin mempermainkan Kokabiel, malah terjebak untaian kata dari sang Datenshi.

"Dan apa kau tahu kenapa kami membunuh para pengguna Sacred Gear?"

Naruto mendongak, "karena kami ingin menyelamatkan kalian. Mana yang kau pilih, mati di tangan kami atau selamanya garis takdir akan menyeretmu paksa ke Neraka saat kau terperangkap kebahagiaan semu yang mereka tawarkan?" Tambah Kokabiel dengan mata menajam.

"Kau lihat Sekiryuutei itu. Dia adalah kegagalan kami, kami gagal menolongnya dan dia sekarang menjadi bara panas neraka"

Para Akuma hanya bisa terdiam walau hati terkepung rasa sayatan pisau. Selain rasa sakit dihati, mereka pun gelisah pada keputusan sang pemuda mentari, dia adalah puncak pengharapan bagi kedua kubu ini.

"Bagaimana Hah! Jawab aku Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, putera dari kedua kawanku yang kuselamatkan" Hardik Kokabiel.

"Seperti biasa ya. Selalu omong kosong" seseorang berjubah putih sedang duduk bersantai di atap salah satu bangunan. Angin malam membelai pelan jubahnya dengan latar belakang sinar temaram rembulan.

"Shiro-san?" Beo Rias. Jika didengar dari perkataannya, maka sudah jelas bahwa orang aneh itu dari tadi sudah berada disana. Namun kenapa hawa keberadaannya sama sekali tak terasa, bahkan Kokabiel pun baru menyadarinya.

"Ko-ka-bi-el. Datenshi terlicik, dengan pikiran abstrak tentang perang. Hanya ironi yang kudengar dari setiap perkataanmu tadi. Menyelamatkan manusia dibelakang proyek pembunuhan massal. Pffft..." Orang itu tampak memegang perutnya sambil menahan tawa sarkatisnya.

"Putih yang kau pertontonkan sebenarnya adalah hitam pekat. Apa dengan berkonspirasi bersama si bajingan teroris Rizevim dan seseorang yang umm...tak perlu kusebut. Apa itu adalah kemuliaan yang kau banggakan bersama cinta?"

"Ouh...dramatis sekali. Namun aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Maaf Rias Ojou-sama aku enggan menolongmu karena kita tak terikat kontrak apapun. Jaa ne!"

Ia pun menghilang dalam sekelebatan cahaya putih.

Sekarang Kokabiel kembali berkeringat ketika selesai mendengar semua apa yang ia dengar. Siapa sebenarnya orang itu? Kenapa ia bisa tahu pertemuan itu? Apa Rizevim atau Mammon ingkar janji padanya dengan mengirimkan seorang kurir?

"Aku berada di pihakmu" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Senyum Kokabiel kembali mengembang Dan sekarang ia merasa berada di atas angin. Semua yang ada disitu membelalakan matanya, habis sudah riwayat mereka. Sebelum,

"...setelah Kau menjadi tumbal [Brahmastra]" tambah Naruto dengan nada keji yang kentara. Ia hunuskan lagi senjata dewa itu dengan mantap.

[Aku adalah seseorang yang akan bangkit]

[Kedua Naga Langit yang telah merampas prinsip dominasi dari Tuhan]

[Aku tertawa pada Ketidakbatasan dan berduka pada Impian]

[Aku akan menjadi Naga Merah dominasi]

[Dan Aku akan menenggelamkanmu ke dalam pengampunan Crimson]

Seulas seringai bengis terpatri di wajah si Uzumaki, dia menghentikan acara 'panah-memanah'nya dan menatap arah suara itu. "Issei-kun/san" gumam Rias dan Asia.

Gelap tak terkira, menghalangi jarak pandang makhluk disana yang mendengar lantunan mantera lain yang tidak kalah mengerikan. Tak disangka, semula Kokabiel hanya ingin menyiksa batin Naruto. Akan tetapi, Issei yang saat itu tergeletak lemah menyaksikan Datenshi bajingan itu menghajar teman-temannya serta akan mengeksekusi wanita yang ia cintai.

Tujuan Kokabiel disini adalah menjadi terror. Namun, ini ironis dia malah membangkitkan terror yang sebenarnya. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat Sekiryuutei berjalan lambat keluar dari reruntuhan.

[Juggernaut Drive]

Sebuah Armor mulai terbentuk kembali, membentuk armor [Scail Mail] yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kepala Issei mendongak memamerkan dua bola matanya yang identik dengan Naruto. Lama kelamaan, armornya mulai bertansformasi menjadi lebih garang. Sepasang sayap naga merah metalik membentang di belakang tubuhnya. Helmnya bertransformasi memanjang mengcopy bentuk kepala Ddraig. Tubuhnya agak membungkuk mengikuti alur bentuk armornya yang menyerupai miniatur naga yang menajam. Jangan lupakan ekor panjang berwarna darah yang ujungnya tajam mengkilap.

"GRROAAAAARRRR !"

Raungan bersanding amarah dan kebencian terlontar dari Issei yang nampaknya tidak terkendali. Jika dilihat, amukan kedua makhluk ini akan memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Sang Malaikat terbuang menyesal, ia tadinya ingin membunuh. Akan tetapi, destinasinya mengantarkan dia kepada malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Mata Kokabiel berubah sayu, ia ganti direksi pandangnya ke Naruto. Bocah itu sedang mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, senyum meremehkan juga terlihat olehnya. [Brahmastra] dipegang oleh lengannya yang berbentuk tulang belulang.

"[Katon :: Gokka Mekyakku]"

.|Wrath|.

Sirzech saat ini benar-benar dalam mood yang buruk. Dari problem agresi pihak musuh yang belum jelas apa dan siapa pemimpin mereka, sekarang muncul kembali masalah yang semakin membuat isi kepalanya berputar tak tentu arah. Menurut laporan, adik tercintanya dan adik Serafall diserang oleh salah satu petinggi fraksi Datenshi.

Ia memutuskan untuk turun tangan sendiri untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Ia memasrahkan keadaan Underworld kepada ketiga maou yang lain. Walaupun tadi Serafall bersikeras ikut untuk menghajar si pelaku. Ini tak bisa ditolerir lagi, sehabis ini dia akan menemui Azazel.

Baju Zirah yang melekat di badannya semakin menambah aura wibawanya. Tatapannya tajam menyapu barisan pasukan yang dalam posisi siap di hadapannya. "Lucifer-sama, apa yang sedang kita tunggu ? Ayo kita selamatkan Rias-sama" seorang prajurit berkata. Perkataannya ini disambut anggukkan prajurit yang lain.

"Kita sedang menunggu seseorang, pasti sebentar lagi dia akan datang" Jawab Sirzech tenang walaupun hatinya sedang memaki orang yang ditunggu.

Sekitar dua menit menjelang, akhirnya yang ditunggu datang juga. Dia adalah seorang pria dewasa dengan wibawa yang tidak kalah kental dari Sirzech. Dengan Surai putih keperakan serta wajah yang selalu menunjukkan sikap Respect. Ia adalah pewaris keluarga Belial, pemegang gelar Kaisar dalam Rating Game.

"Diehauser, darimana saja kau ?" Tanya Sirzech sambil menatap langsung matanya. "Maaf atas keterlambatan saya, Lucifer-sama. Misi ini mendadak dan saya tadi melakukan konfirmasi masalah ini" Ujar Diehauser meminta maaf. Ada alasan tersendiri kenapa Sirzech memilihnya. Selain karena faktor kemampuan yang tidak perlu diperdebatkan. Juga ketenangan dan kemahiran dirinya membaca situasi.

"Grayfia, lakukan !" perintah Sirzech lantang.

"Ha'i" sebuah jawaban singkat terucap oleh Grayfia. Muncul lingkaran sihir raksasa di bawah Sirzech dan pasukannya. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka hilang ditelan sihir teleportasi tersebut.

Sejurus kemudian datanglah Lucius menghampiri menantunya. "Grayfia, dari mana informasi ini ?" Tanya Lucius.

"Informasi ini didapatkan oleh Serafall sendiri. Dikatakan, pelakunya adalah Kokabiel serta dua anak buahnya yang merupakan pengkhianat gereja" jelas Grayfia.

"Semoga Rias baik-baik saja. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu, ku harap Sirzech tidak akan menghancurkan Gregory"

.|Wrath|.

Sifat buas dari Issei ini adalah perwujudan kegelapan dari sacred gear. Timbul karena ketidakmampuan pengguna sacred gear dalam kontrol emosi. Dalam tahap ini, masih beruntung Issei tidak memasuki [Juggernaut Over Drive].

Crassh

"Aarrrgghh..." Tanpa segan, Issei dalam Juggernaut Drive-nya menebas lengan kiri Kokabiel yang terlihat lemah. "A...aku...akan membunuhmu" ucap Issei entah ia sadar atau tidak. Ia tempatkan kuku tajamnya tepat diatas leher Kokabiel.

Buagh

Wush

BLAARR

"Dia mangsaku, BANGSAT !" teriak Naruto menakutkan. Dalam kecepatan tidak kasat mata, menghantam Issei dengan pukulannya hingga terlempar dan menghancurkan sebuah bangunan.

"Nyawa dibayar nyawa...untuk itulah kau harus mati di tanganku" ujar Naruto dengan nada Psycho. [Ippon Nukite] ia sejajarkan vertikal di atas wajah Kokabiel. "mati kau"

Di mata Kokabiel, barisan jari Naruto tampak seperti sabit Dewa Kematian yang siap mengupas nyawa dari tubuhnya. Raut mukanya datar-datar saja, seakan ia sudah siap dengan keadaan ini.

Crass

Cairan merah berbau amis mewarnai area sekitar itu. Rias dan peerage-nya serta dua utusan gereja itu terbelalak. Apa yang terjadi terlampau cepat, mereka yang sejatinya Iblis tidak bisa menangkap alur insiden itu secara keseluruhan.

"A...a...Hak" Naruto memuntahkan darah, Aliran cairan kental berwarna merah itu tak bisa berhenti. Ia yang hampir mengeliminasi pembunuh ibunya menjadi gagal. Semua ini karena Issei datang dengan kecepatan cahaya dan menusukkan tangannya dan menjebol dada kanan Naruto.

"Naruto-san/kun" teriak yang lainnya.

Sekali lagi, akibatnya wujud Naruto kembali Normal. Semua kekuatannya menguap, Asura sudah menjelaskan perbedaan kekuatannya dengan Sekiryuutei, tapi tetap saja ia menyerang Issei yang dalam keadaan dikendalikan oleh kebencian.

Bola matanya yang kembali ke warna biru Shappire menatap Issei yang menggeram buas. Sesaat kemudian, tangan kanannya yang akan menghantarkan sang kawan menuju maut, ia cabut secara paksa hingga terdengar suara erangan keras. Belum cukup dengan itu, ia sarangkan pukulan ke wajah Naruto hingga terlempar.

"Groaarrrr..."

"Issei-kun, hentikan" Rias berlari menuju tempat pion kesayangannya. Setelah berada di dekatnya, ia disambut dengan sabetan ekor naga yang membuatnya terlempar.

Mungkin hanya kebetulan belaka, tubuh Naruto mendapat gaya pendaratan yang menyakitkan. Tubuhnya tergeletak beberapa meter dari jasad ayahnya. 'kenapa...kenapa ? Padahal tadi kurang sedikit lagi' batin Naruto mengeluh. 'aku gagal' tambahnya.

Ia paksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak merangkak menuju jasad ayahnya. Mata Naruto semakin tidak kuat untuk mempertahankan fokus, sedikit pemandangan buram tersaji. Setelah dekat, ia keluarkan bola kaca berisi air legendaris Shangri-la.

Ia hantamkan wadah itu hingga cukup membasahi jasad ayahnya yang berupa patung. Selanjutnya, kelopak matanya tak sanggup untuk tidak menutup.

"Tou-san"

Mata nyalang Issei masih terpaku pada targetnya, Ia melesat secepat kilat menuju Naruto. Telah disiapkan kuku setajam tombak untuk menusuk Naruto lagi.

Braakk

Niatnya belum kesampaian, karena tinju berkekuatan dewa bersarang di perutnya hingga menghancurkan sebagian besar armornya. Saking kuatnya tinju itu, hingga menciptakan kawah kecil di bawah Issei. Tidak puas sampai disitu, Tubuhnya terpental kesana kemari seperti ada penyerang yang memiliki kecepatan tidak kasat mata.

[Lariat]

Sapuan lengan kanan dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan yang tidak main-main kembali menghajar kepala Issei. Setelah Issei tak bergerak, barulah pelaku penyerangan itu terlihat. Yaitu makhluk dengan tubuh dan aura yang senada dengan emas, 3 pasang tangan kekar, taring yang mencuat buas. Asura tidak tahan lagi melihat host-nya di habisi sementara dirinya hanya bisa membatu. Persetan dengan keinginan Naruto untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya, biar saja dunia tahu kalau ia adalah Raja yang hilang.

Asura menunduk, mencekik Issei dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Tatapan mata yang sama-sama mengutarakan kebuasan mulai berkonfrontasi. "Sekiryuutei, kau sudah keterlaluan" ucap Asura datar.

[Kakuan Nitten Shuishu]

Kegelapan yang menjadi dasar kekacauan ini mulai dihisap paksa oleh Asura dari Issei. [Kakuan Nitten Shuishu] ialah salah satu kemampuan Asura yang paling dikenal. Teknik ini bertanggung jawab atas kemenangan Asura dari setiap pertempuran melawan pengguna kekuatan kegelapan.

Ia bisa menggunakan kemampuan ini karena kembalinya kanji 'Yami' akibat ulah Host-nya. Issei melakukan perlawanan terhadap Asura, namun lama kelamaan ia mulai terlihat kelelahan. Dan juga, armornya berhenti beregenerasi.

"Dengar ini, Ddraig. Selama aku mempunyai kemampuan ini, amukan host-mu tidak akan berguna. Cepat latih dia !"

.|Wrath|.

Cahaya hijau menenangkan keluar dari tangan Asia. Ia berusaha menyembuhkan Issei, semua peerage Rias seolah melupakan keberadaan Naruto yang sekarat. Mereka masih terpaku pada pemegang kekuatan naga merah itu.

Asura hanya diam saja mengamati gerombolan iblis dari pihak Lucifer dan peerage Sona yang mendekat ke tempatnya. "BERHENTI ! JANGAN MENDEKAT !" perintah Asura dengan tatapan mata yang menunjukkan kemarahan.

[Kaenjin]

Sebuah penghalang atau kekkai terbentuk dan membatasi dirinya dan para Iblis. Ia edarkan sorot mata kebencian kepada mereka semua.

Semua makhluk disana langsung terdiam dan menatap Asura. "Inilah kenapa aku MEMBENCI iblis. Kalian...kalian semua egois" ucap Asura, nada intimidasi sangat terasa. Sirzech hanya diam mendengarkan tapi sorot matanya tidak bisa dijelaskan. "bahkan menurutku, Kokabiel lebih kuhargai daripada kalian semua"

"Kalian hanya menolong bocah naga itu. Sementara host-ku bertarung mati-matian melindungi kalian. Dan ternyata ia berakhir dengan ditusuk oleh naga sialan itu" tambahnya. Mereka terbelalak mendengar penuturan Asura.

Ia tatap sebentar Tsubaki yang berada diantara kumpulan Iblis itu, sebelum ia memejamkan mata dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan tanpa diketahui siapapun, setetes air mata jatuh dari permata indah Tsubaki.

"Akuma. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Tuhan membuang kalian" Asura membopong tubuh Naruto dan membawa jasad Minato. Ia ciptakan lingkaran sihir, "Jangan pernah dekati host-ku" itulah yang diucapkannya sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di sini ?" gumam Diehauser.

.|Wrath|.

-keesokan harinya-

Lilith, Mekkai

"Aku sama sekali tak tahu. Dan aku tidak memberi perintah apapun kepadanya" tegas Azazel kepada Sirzech yang duduk di depannya. Walaupun begitu, tatapan matanya tak bisa lepas dari gerak gerik sang Gubernur Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh.

Saat ini, Azazel dipanggil oleh Sirzech Lucifer untuk dimintai keterangan. Dia berada di satu ruangan bersama Sirzech dan Diehauser Belial.

"Apa yang ia lakukan sudah membuat cold war semakin gencar" balas Sirzech. Tangannya mengepal hingga menimbulkan suara.

"cih, gara-gara dia, semakin menjauhkan impianku saja" ucap Azazel dengan nada malas. "kubekukan dia di bagian terdalam di Cocytus. Kutaruh dia di sebuah penjara yang semua penjaganya adalah para Datenshi dengan sifat bengis"

"Bukankah ini bagus" kata Diehauser tiba-tiba. Dalam kepalanya muncul sebuah ide. Pernyataan tersebut menarik perhatian dari dua pemimpin fraksi ini.

"Apanya yang bagus ? Apa keadaan di mana adikku hampir mati itu yang menurutmu bagus ?" Balas Sirzech dengan sorot mata menajam.

"Maksud ku bukan seperti itu, Lucifer-sama. Dengan adanya insiden ini, kita dapat membangun perdamaian di ketiga fraksi dengan sebuah perjanjian" jelas pewaris keluarga Belial ini. Seulas senyum terbentuk di wajah mesum Azazel.

"Wah, sepertinya banyak sekali yang berpotensi. Benar 'kan, Sir ?" Kata Azazel menepuk-nepuk punggung Sirzech. Sang Satan Crimson hanya diam saja sambil tersenyum.

"Bocah, kau memang pantas menyandang gelar Kaisar" puji Azazel. Dia kagum dengan pemikiran iblis muda di hadapannya ini. Seandainya ada Datenshi muda berbakat sepertinya, pasti langsung ia serahkan jabatan Gubernur kepadanya.

"Jadi sekarang telah diputuskan, akan dilakukan pertemuan 3 fraksi" keputusan telah diambil. Perdamaian yang mereka impikan akan datang. Sebuah keadaan dimana generasi-generasi baru setiap fraksi tak perlu lagi bertarung satu sama lain.

"Kau salah, Sir" sanggah Azazel membuat Sirzech seketika menatapnya. "Yang benar itu, pertemuan 4 fraksi". "Dan tentang seorang bocah berambut kuning itu...sepertinya aku harus bertemu dengannya"

.|Wrath|.

"Nii-sama, kenapa kita pergi ke Cocytus ?" Tanya Shalba pada Mammon yang berjalan di depannya. Tak ia sangka, kakak yang ia kagumi tiba-tiba datang dan tanpa penjelasan apapun mereka langsung diseret ke tempat ini. Yang dimaksud mereka disini adalah Shalba, Creuserey, Katerea.

"Menemui tuanku" tandasnya singkat hingga menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya di kepalanya. Ia lalu berjalan agak cepat menyamai Mammon, terpatri raut wajah datar yang terkesan keji. Namun, jika dicermati, terpatri raut wajah khawatir walaupun tertutup oleh ketenangannya yang mendominasi.

"Rizevim, bocah itu sebenarnya dimana dia ?" gumam Mammon sambil memijat pelipisnya. "Dia memang seperti itu, Nii-sama. Bahkan di Chaos Brigade, dia membangun organisasi sendiri" ujar Katerea datar.

"Ia seringkali menghilang dan hampir tidak pernah ikut campur dengan urusan kami" tambah Creuserey.

"Banyak yang ia sembunyikan dari kami. Tapi ia pernah berkata padaku kalau suatu saat dia akan menunggangi 'Malapetaka' " hanya itu yang ia tahu. Shalba memang sedikit banyaknya hampir seperti Rizevim, mungkin karena itulah Rizevim membeberkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Malapetaka ya ?" beberapa menit berjalan di tandusnya tanah Cocytus, akhirnya sampailah mereka di depan gerbang raksasa kastil itu. Berdatangan dari dalam sana, beberapa Grim Reaper yang membukanya.

Setelah terbuka seutuhnya, mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Kak, siapa orang yang menjadi tuanmu ?" Seketika itu juga Mammon berhenti berjalan, ia tengokkan sedikit kepalanya. "Ia adalah makhluk yang menjadi kawan lama Ayah" ujarnya lalu berjalan lagi. Tak ia hiraukan ekspresi terkejut mereka.

"Nii-sama, aku sama sekali tak menduga kedatanganmu. Sampai-sampai kau menyusup di markas kami. Apa kau tidak tahu siapa pemimpin kami ?" Tanya Creuserey yang di balas tawa kecil Mammon.

"hahaha...Ketidakterbatasan. Orang yang kuanut berkali-kali lipat lebih dari makhluk yang menjadikan kalian sebagai babu" jawab Mammon sarkasme. Satu demi satu anak tangga mereka lewati. Dan terpampang pintu besar yang lagi-lagi menghadang mereka.

Ia buka pintu itu, di dalamnya ia telah disambut Kaisar yang sedang duduk santai di tahta Cocytus. Perhatiannya teralihkan oleh kedatangan Mammon. "Hm, jadi mereka itu adik-adikmu. Kenapa hanya 3 ?"

"Yang satu itu agak keras kepala dan susah dicari" jawab Mammon mendekati sang Pemimpin. "Jangan bertingkah disini, jika tidak ingin mati" bisik Mammon pelan.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Tapi kau masih ingat dengan perjanjian itu, 'kan ?" Mammon meneguk ludahnya karena sesuatu berwarna merah berpendar dari balik hoodie itu. "Akan kubunuh dia. Dan jika kau menghalangiku, akan ku buat kau menjadi cemilan Cerberus"

"Beraninya kau bersikap seperti itu kepada Nii-sama. Memangnya siapa kau ?" Keringat dingin mulai merembes di dahi Mammon, 'apa yang dilakukan bocah itu ?'. Dengan gagah bodohnya, Creuserey berkata lantang, menyebabkan seringai kecil di wajah Kaisar.

'apa perkataanku tadi kurang jelas ?' Geram Mammon dalam hati. Ia lihat Kaisar yang perlahan turun dari tahtanya, setiap jengkal jarak yang ia lalui, semakin gencar auranya mengeksplorasi tempat ini.

"Mungkin piknik kecil akan membuatmu sedikit paham" sayap naga raksasa membentang di punggungnya.

Ctik

Kaisar menjentikkan jarinya. Entah kenapa mereka tiba-tiba terlempar di suatu tempat gelap yang terselimuti dengan suasana mencekam. Dan saat mereka mengedarkan pandangan, terpampang sebuah penjara raksasa kuno berukirkan aksara asing.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum teh bersama temanku. Mungkin kalian mengenalnya, kita bisa saling berkenalan dan meramahkan diri. Namanya Trihexa, kalian mungkin mengenalnya dengan nama...

 **666"**

"GRROAAAAARRRR !"

To Be Continue

ya ya ya saya kembali lagi di fic ane yang jelek ini. Disini saya memberikan 3 mode perubahan Naruto dalam kekuatan Asura. Tinggal mode terakhir yang entah kapan author menunjukkannya. Dan untuk porsi Crossover Marvel saya kurangi karena banyak reader mengeluhkan alurnya.

Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para reader sekalian yang dengan sukarela membaca fic mengecewakan ini. Baik kritik, saran atau apapun itu saya terima.


	10. Chapter 10 : Lembayung Surga

Chapter 10 :: Lembayung Surga, (Percikkan Lucifer)

.Underworld.

Kastil Arcronne. Berlokasi 47 kilometer dari tempat agresi, dan 145 kilometer bagian timur dari ibukota, Lilith. Sebuah bangunan tua bercorak klasik, berusia ratusan tahun dengan beberapa bagian yang sudah hancur dimakan waktu. Dinding kokoh itu rapuh terkelupas dan menyerah diseret waktu. 4 pilar menara pengawas yang memutari kastil ini bahkan sudah retak disana sini.

Dulunya tempat ini adalah tempat pribadi milik sang Lucifer, namun seiring berjalannya waktu serta dimulainya hingga berakhirnya Great War, kastil ini mulai dilupakan Keberadaannya.

Apalagi dengan munculnya wacana perubahan serta perluasan bagian barat Mekkai. Dengan begitu, Underworld harus rela menjadikan sedikit wilayah timur(termasuk Arcronne) sebagai area netral perbatasan.

Dan disinilah dia, memandang dalam sepi. Berjalan pelan membelah lautan ilalang yang tumbuh sebatas lutut. Mengiringi angin lembut menyapa wajahnya, menggoyang ilalang disekitarnya hingga terdengar bunyi gesekan diantaranya.

Tapi ia tidak sendiri di belakangnya berjejer ratusan iblis penganut Old Satan Faction. Mereka berjejer rapi dengan Creuserey, Katerea, serta Shalba yang berada di posisi paling depan.

Alasan tertentu mereka dikumpulkan disini adalah kembalinya sang putra Lucifer. Bintang yang Murka. The Most Uncleaner. The Uncontrolable.

Mammon.

Nama sederhana dengan ribuan terror yang hinggap padanya. Iblis yang mewarisi 80% dari kekuatan Lucifer asli.

Dibalik itu, dia punya kekurangan. Ya kekurangan seperti semua makhluk-Nya. Kekurangan yang membuatnya dibuang oleh sang ayah.

Dia tidak memiliki sayap.

Hanya karena itu, Lucifer membuangnya. Dengan perasaan benci meluap-luap ia pergi dari Underworld dan bersumpah akan memutuskan relasi antara dirinya dengan Underworld.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Lucifer memintanya kembali. Dengan alasan ibunya merindukan dirinya. Dengan berat hati dan perasaan benci yang belum sirna dia 'pun kembali. Demi ibunya.

"Disinilah. Di tempat inilah dulu aku menyendiri. Tempat ini membentuk pribadiku, memberiku prinsip, menyadarkanku bahwa aku adalah aku. Putra Lucifer terkutuk"

"Namun ingatlah hari ini...hari ini kita akan berdiri lagi meraih kejayaan. Menjadi puncak, menjadi yang terkuat hingga melebihi-Nya!"

Dengan teriakan deklarasi tersebut, ia membalikkan badannya dan menunjukkan dirinya setelah sekian lama.

"HHOOOOAAAAA!"

"MAMMON-SAMA!"

Serentak. Para prajurit OSF menggemakan seruan semangat yang terbakar. Terkejut? Ya, mereka terkejut sekaligus senang mendapati kekuatan tak terkira yang kembali. Suara hingar bingar pedang yang beradu dengan perisai bergaung jelas mewarnai momen ini.

"We are born to make history!"

»

»

»

»

»

»

»

»

»

»

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Ichie Ishibumi, Marvel

Crossover : Naruto X Highschool DxD X The Avangers

Rating : T

Genres : Romance, Adventure, fantasy, Martial art, Supranatural, shounen

Pairings : Naruto X Tsubaki

Warning : gudangnya hal nista

Summary : Dewa, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, Iblis, dan...Manusia. Jangan membuatku tertawa! Aku terlalu 'hebat' untuk dirasa! Terlalu 'besar' untuk dilihat! Terlampau 'mengerikan' untuk didengar!

»

»

»

»

»

»

»

»

»

»

.|Wrath|.

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membayar kebaikanmu..."

Pandangan miris, Asura memandang miris pada Naruto yang terbaring lemah diatas sebuah futon, dengan selubung kubah berwarna emas membungkus tubuhnya. Ia heran, kenapa Naruto mau-mau saja ikut serta dalam drama tiga fraksi. Dia manusia, 'kan? Makhluk yang kodratnya tidak tahu menahu apalagi ikut campur urusan supranatural.

Figur berwarna hitam. Sangat hitam dan hanya menyerupai bayangan tanpa wajah hanya diam mendengarkan setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan Raja Daitya tersebut.

"Hm, bocah ini memberikan tontonan yang cukup menarik selain Sekiryuutei!"

Setelah agak lama, figur yang entah manusia atau bukan itu, mulai membalas perkataan Asura. Jika lebih detail, sebenarnya pada area wajah hanya terdapat mata saja, tapi bentuk dan warnanya terlihat aneh. Hanya bulat putih. Benar-benar misterius.

"Lumayan juga, dia masih hidup beberapa jam setelah menerima serangan telak dari Sekiryuutei"

Komentar yang mengutarakan apresiasi, namun itu malah mengingatkan Asura pada kejadian itu. Di mana Naruto tidak disadari atau memang sengaja tidak ditolong oleh orang-ralat- Iblis yang mana Naruto sebut 'teman'.

"Aku juga mau meminta maaf padamu, karena sudah berprasangka buruk"

Rasa bersalah menghinggapi Asura, terkait dirinya memiliki kesalahan.

-FLASHBACK-

*Tes

*Tes

Bulir-bulir tetesan air terus menetes, menyentuh lantai alam berbahan kapur di bawahnya. Stalagmit serta stalagtit seolah menjadi pilar-pilar penahan beban atap gua. Tak pelak, keindahan tersembunyi ini mungkin bisa disebut harta dunia.

Di samping satu-satunya stalagmit raksasa disana, Asura mendudukkan dirinya. Di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya terbaring dua tubuh laki-laki yang hampir serupa.

Dua hari ini ia sama sekali tidak tidur, tanpa lelah dia memompa energinya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dari putaran kematian yang mengelilinginya. Ia masih bisa menyelamatkan denyut kehidupan pada Naruto, namun entah kenapa lukanya sama sekali tidak mau menutup.

"Sialan! Kenapa tidak bereaksi?!"

Asura menggeram menahan amarah, melihat host-nya semakin melemah setiap waktunya. Bocah bersurai emas ini mungkin akan mati bila tubuhnya tidak ditopang energi Asura.

"Jika kau membebaskanku, aku akan menyelamatkan bocah itu!"

"Tidak akan! Aku bisa melakukan ini sendiri"

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Asura hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Semua yang ia punya, ia limpahkan pada sang Host.

"Percuma saja, luka dari Ddraig memang tak bisa dianggap remeh"

Sebentuk manusia dengan zirah baja merah menyala bagai api terikat oleh rantai di stalagmit tepat berada di depan Asura. Dengan jelas ia lihat wajah pria dengan mahkota putih itu sedang memasang muka menantang.

Sebenarnya, pikiran Asura berkecamuk. Ia ingin menyelamatkan Naruto dengan bantuan makhluk itu, tapi ia takut jika dia sampai terbebas dan berbuat seenaknya, maka bisa menjadi ancaman serius bagi tiga fraksi.

"Hahahaha...baiklah! baiklah! Demi nama Balor yang melekat padaku, aku bersumpah tak akan melakukan hal negatif yang mendiami pikiranmu! Kau puas?!" Teriak makhluk itu lantang, seolah sumpah bukanlah Hal sakral baginya.

Namun, Asura sama sekali tidak bergeming. "Jika kau melihatku berbuat sesuatu yang menurutmu buruk, kau boleh membunuhku. Ingat ini Raja Daitya, penawaranku hanya berlaku satu kali"

"[Yasaka no Magatama]"

*Buum

Kompresi energi berbentuk magatama itu melaju cepat membelah udara, menghantam tepat di bagian dada Balor. Tubuh yang tadinya lumpuh terikat rantai, kini terpental menabrak dinding gua.

*Greeb

Tubuhnya yang hampir merosot disandaran dinding, terpaksa harus berdiri karena lehernya ditekan oleh Asura menggunakan ujung sikunya.

"Kau belum puas dengan perjanjian ini?! Baiklah, aku bersedia mendampingi kalian kemanapun"

Dengan susah payah Balor memblokir serangan frontal Asura yang mendadak. Ditahannya siku Asura yang bisa saja menghancurkan lehernya. 'jika kekuatanku sudah pulih sepenuhnya, kupastikan kau akan kuhajar habis-habisan' batin Balor berkata.

Entah kapan, tiba-tiba aliran waktu berhenti, menjadikan tempat itu sepi tanpa suara dengungan tetes air.

"Teknik tadi itu...bukannya milik Susanno'o?" Ucap Balor tiba-tiba. Melihat Asura enggan berkomentar pada pertanyaannya, mendorongnya untuk menghela nafas.

"Banyak orang berkata, tapi tak bisa melakukan. Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat bocah dengan kekuatan tak seberapa, berani menyerang Sekiryuutei dalam mode [Juggernaut Drive]"

Sejak dahulu, Sekiryuutei serta Hakuryuukou sangat disegani layaknya Great Red dan Ophis, kekuatan yang selalu dihindari oleh semua pihak. Tak perlu disinggung lagi kekuatannya seperti apa, jika prinsip-Nya saja bisa direbut.

Lubang menganga di dada kanan sang pionir Tuhan seolah sudah memberitahukan seberapa nekad bocah ini. Tekad kuat tanpa melihat resiko, bakat bagus sekaligus sifat yang membahayakan.

bola energi berwarna hitam mulai menguar dan menyatu di atas telapak tangan kanannya. Energi itu terbang perlahan menuju luka Naruto dan mulai menyembuhkannya perlahan.

Selubung kuning pendukung regenerasi luka juga diciptakan oleh Balor.

*Bruuk

Mungkin karena kelelahan, Balor secara mengejutkan menjatuhkan dirinya dengan nafas memburu, wajahnya juga memucat dengan balutan keringat dingin yang bergulir di dahinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Asura di dekat Balor.

"Aku memberikan sedikit bagian dari 'kehidupanku' untuk menyelamatkan bocah ini"

Tampang tak percaya seketika hinggap di wajah sangar Asura. Memberikan 'kehidupan', itu sama saja memberikan potongan roh-nya. Wajah lelah dengan deretan peluh itu menoleh dengan sebelah matanya yang mengatup.

"Karena Balor tak pernah melanggar janjinya!"

-Flashback End-

"Wujudku yang baru ini kugunakan untuk menjaga identitasku. Benar-benar gawat jika Evil God seperti diriku ini muncul di kalangan tiga fraksi" Ucap Sang Dewa jahat mitologi Irlandia. Legenda mengatakan dirinya terbunuh oleh cucunya sendiri yang juga seorang Formonian, Lugh.

"Lugh itu masih pemula, dia belum cukup umur untuk membunuhku?! Aku berhasil 'membelah diri' untuk menghindari serangannya kala itu. Dan tak kusangka aku disegel di dalam gua itu oleh-Nya" Tukas Balor panjang lebar.

"Dengar-dengar, setengah tubuhku dijadikan sebuah Sacred Gear, apa itu benar?" Tanya Balor, bosan melihat Asura yang hanya bisa membatu tanpa menyadari dirinya yang merasa illfeel.

"Ya, seorang vampir dari keluarga Vladi yang memiliki [Forbidden Balor View]"

Dari arah berlawanan muncul seorang pria, namun karena suasana gelap gulita yang memenuhi gua, membuat potret wajahnya tak terlihat.

"Ayo kita berangkat, Evil God!"

Seru orang itu, sembari terdengar suara tapak kakinya yang semakin pelan seiring perginya. Meninggalkan Dua makhluk abnormal dengan ekspresi datar.

.|Wrath|.

Sinar lembayung sang mentari yang menunjukkan pukul empat sore, melimpahi seluruh area kota. Hiruk pikuk ramainya khas kota, masih belum juga hilang. Kota memang tidak ada matinya.

Deruman kendaraan dengan lancar jaya melaju di jalanan, menjadi pemandangan yang berbanding terbalik dengan waktu pagi.

*Sluurrp

Dua orang pria yang terlihat sekali bukan orang pribumi disana, sedang menyeruput kopi latte di sebuah kafe. Salah seorang pria itu sudah dapat dikenali dengan rambut hitamnya yang sekelam malam dengan poni emasnya.

"Nick, Kau datang sendiri?"

Azazel berbicara dengan tenang, menurunkan cangkir penuh minuman berwarna hitam itu. Memandang keluar kaca yang berada di sampingnya, matanya menembus batas kaca dan mendapati para manusia berlalu lalang pulang untuk melepas lelah.

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?"

Pria paruh baya di depannya hanya memasang senyum simpul dan memandang ke arah lain. Perilakunya itu menyebabkan lawan bicaranya mengikuti direksi arah matanya.

"Putra tercintanya Odin" Badan tegap dan kekarnya seolah memancing perhatian dari para gadis disekitarnya, memakai jas biru dan t-shirt hitam sebagai dalamannya, serta celana jeans yang warnanya serupa dengan t-shirt miliknya.

Orang atau lebih tepatnya Dewa yang sedang menjadi pembicaraan sedang memakan dengan rakus sushi di depannya. Entah kenapa para gadis itu tidak illfeel melihatnya.

"Setidaknya, dia tidak mesum sepertimu" Nick berucap penuh aura sarkasme. Dihirupnya aroma minuman itu sebelum meminumnya. Sang mantan malaikat di depannya hanya tersenyum pahit mendengarnya.

"Ditimbang dari segala kemungkinan, 90% rapat ini akan berhasil. Setelah melihat pertemananmu dengan Sirzech, dan sifat ajaib para Malaikat" Ucap Nick sembari menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Untuk rapat nanti malam, aku sudah menyiagakan 800 bawahanku. Shemhazai membuat dua barisan lingkar luar dari tempat pertemuan" Kelopak Mata Azazel menutup sesaat, mengkonsentrasikan pikirannya untuk mengingat ingatan di otaknya yang telah lapuk.

"Aku terkejut kau masih santai seperti ini setelah kau dicap buruk sebagai pemimpin fraksi" Ucap Nick.

"Aku hanya ingin sebuah kesadaran dan perubahan tanpa dorongan. Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku hanya untuk berkoar-koar menyuarakan sugesti!"

Tatapan mata yang tak pernah ditunjukkan oleh seorang Azazel. Malaikat Jatuh yang dicap bodoh dan tak bertanggung jawab, ternyata menyimpan pemikiran tanpa diduga orang lain.

"Entah sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu, tapi tetap saja pemikiranmu itu yang membuatku ingin bertahan di posisi ini setelah aku hampir dibunuh saat itu. Kau benar, Aku hanya ingin melihat sebuah perubahan universal yang tanpa paksaan. Aku selalu ingin dan ingin melihatnya"

Azazel tersenyum dan mulai berdiri, memasukkan tangannya ke sakunya dan berjalan meninggalkan kawannya itu.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam"

Seuntai kata perpisahan mulai terdengar dari mulut sang mantan malaikat. Senyum masih terus melekat di bibirnya, tangannya ia angkat dengan sedikit gerakan seolah mengatakan 'sampai jumpa'.

"Pelayan! Untuk pesananku tadi, Orang botak menyebalkan diujung sana yang akan membayarnya!" Teriak Azazel dan menghilang seketika dibalik pintu.

"Dasar dia itu! Masih saja"

.|Wrath|.

-Kuoh Academy, 19:47(Waktu setempat)-

Tanduk hitam sewarna malam yang kelam menghiasi dahi pria tampan itu yang merupakan keturunan langsung dari Sang Lucifer. Putra dari Monster Pengilhaman. Anak pertama yang mendapat gelar The Uncontrolable Mammon.

Gelar mengerikan itu tersemat guna menjelaskan kenapa ia sama sekali tak mematuhi siapapun. Namun sejak bertemu dengan Kaisar, ia harus rela melepaskan julukan itu.

Dalam hidupnya yang bertemankan rasa sakit, kehilangan, dan tanpa kasih sayang, baru pertama kali ini ia merasakan kengerian yang sebenarnya. Sewaktu bertarung dengan ayahnya sendiri yang merupakan sang sayap surga, ia tidak merasakan rasa takut sedikitpun.

Pendar temaram tipis berwarna hijau pada irisnya menatap dingin Kekkai kuning tipis yang membalut Kuoh Academy dengan bentuk setengah lingkaran.

Dengan sangat jelas ia bisa melihat ratusan iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat Jatuh sedang berjajar rapi mengepakkan sayapnya untuk berjaga. Arah direksinya ia ubah dan terlihat satu batalion malaikat jatuh yang memisahkan diri dan berjaga di setiap puncak bangunan disana.

"Kekkai 3 fraksi,...menjijikkan sekali"

Senyum meremehkan merekat pada bibirnya, dirinya tidak menyangka akhirnya para pengotor dan penjaga surga ini berdamai. Ayahnya, Lucifer, mungkin akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ini.

Tak ia hiraukan angin malam yang dingin menyapa tubuhnya, pandangannya masih terfokus pada 'drama' perdamaian yang dipentaskan tepat di hadapannya.

"Dasar tidak berguna. Toh, perang pasti akan terjadi lagi"

Kemilau cahaya lingkaran teleportasi menyapa matanya yang sedari tadi masih setia menatap kekkai itu. Memudarnya cahaya itu diikuti munculnya tiga iblis yang merupakan adiknya.

"Nii-sama, para Majutsu sebentar lagi akan menyerang. Pasukan kita juga sudah siap memberi serangan kejutan"

Shalba agak berkeringat merasakan aura kakaknya yang mulai meningkat, ia seharusnya bisa memaklumi kakaknya sebagai penggila pertarungan. Katerea maupun Creuserey juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"1..."

"2..."

"3...Saatnya beraksi!"

Langkah keras dibuat oleh Mammon untuk mengambil ancang-ancang, direndahkanlah badannya hingga lutut kirinya mencium lantai puncak bangunan yang ia pijak. Kepalanya mendongak menyongsong langit kelam tak berbintang. Dan...

*Daar

Otot kakinya berkontraksi dan memompa tubuh itu untuk melesat menantang langit dalam sekali loncatan. Saking kuatnya daya lompatan tidak masuk akal itu, hampir tak mengurangi kecepatannya menembus langit.

Tekanan udara rendah serta Suhu udara semakin turun mengiringi dirinya. Bagi manusia biasa, pada ketinggian 14 kilometer dari permukaan laut pasti sudah membunuh mereka. Namun bagi seorang Mammon, ini masih belum seberapa.

Ketika sudah setengah jalan hampir melewati Stratosfer, kecepatannya mulai berkurang. Dalam momen itu Mammon menyunggingkan seringai,

"Karena inilah aku dijuluki...'Bintang yang Murka' "

*Sseessh

Titik-titik api kecil mulai timbul, semakin lama semakin banyak api yang muncul di tubuhnya hingga benar-benar menutupi raga itu.

Bagai dihempas angin tornado, tubuh itu jatuh dengan kecepatan diluar akal, apalagi gesekan udara semakin memacu api itu untuk semakin membesar dan semakin menampakkan kenyataan dari julukannya, 'Bintang yang Murka'.

Tinggal satu kilometer lagi sebelum ia menghantam keras kekkai itu, aura hijau tua mulai beringsut mencemari balutan merah api itu.

.|Wrath|.

Bulir-bulir keringat dengan derasnya membasahi dahi dari Sang Gubernur Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh. Beberapa kali dia terlihat meneguk salivanya dengan kasar, selain itu yang biasanya tatapan itu terlihat tenang dan santai. Kali ini hanya raut resah dan tatapan mata yang tidak terkontrol.

Sedikit-sedikit ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah luar jendela. Pemilik Surai hitam dengan poni emas itu seperti merasakan sesuatu yang aneh yang akan datang dari belakangnya.

Bukan bermaksud paranoid. Hanya saja hatinya terus saja berteriak akan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres yang akan terjadi.

Jujur saja, perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini hampir sama dengan saat ia berhadapan langsung dengan Lucifer.

Ia pun melihat Sirzech dan Michael, mereka hanya mengobrol dan sepertinya tidak merasakan apa yang mengganjal di benaknya.

"Azazel, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Nick yang sedari tadi mengamati gerak gerik Azazel. Akhirnya menanyakan perihal sifat aneh pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh tersebut.

Pertanyaan yang ia ajukan sukses membuat Azazel terhenyak, Sirzech dan Michael yang tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu'pun ikut-ikutan diam. Bahkan Serafall yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan menjahili Sona juga tak luput untuk menatapnya.

"Kulihat dari tadi kau terlihat resah"

Dengan sangat jelas, Nick bisa melihat pupil hitam legam itu tampak bergetar. Apalagi dengan keringat dingin itu yang sedari tadi menggantung di dahinya, membuat Nick berpikiran bahwa Azazel sedang ketakutan.

Thor, satu-satunya dewa yang berada dalam ruangan itu hanya diam saja. Sejurus kemudian, Mjolnir ia pegang dengan erat kala ada aura asing sedang mendekat.

*Crannng

*Duumm

.|Wrath|.

*Craanng

Begitu brutalnya, Mammon menggilas dan menghancurkan bagian atas kekkai hanya dengan sekali terjang. Imbasnya sangat buruk bagi para pasukan tiga fraksi yang sedang beterbangan untuk berjaga di bagian atas.

Para Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dan iblis itu terhempas dengan kuatnya akibat gelombang kejut yang mengiringi meteor tersebut. Sebagian dari mereka tewas karena dilumat api itu.

*Duum

Gempa skala kecil mengguncang Kuoh Academy, gelombang kejut kembali terjadi akibat pendaratan ekstrim yang dilakukan Sang Putra Lucifer. Tanah dan asap pekat kehitaman berhamburan membanjiri areal tersebut, menjadikan pandangan mereka terhalangi olehnya.

Sigap dan cepat tanggap ditunjukkan oleh para Malaikat Jatuh, mengambil sifat defensif mereka lakukan untuk situasi saat ini. Jika mereka gegabah menyerang, hanya maut yang mereka dapati.

Detik demi detik berlalu, asap kehitaman yang membumbung itu semakin memudar dilahap angin malam yang berhembus pelan.

Sepasang sinar buram kehijauan terlihat dari luar areal asap tersebut yang hampir menghilang sepenuhnya. "Bajingan! SERANG DIA!"

Salah seorang iblis dengan seenaknya memberikan komando penyerangan. Dan entah sadar atau tidak, sebagian dari mereka menurut saja dan melesat menuju sang target.

Sebelum mereka mencapai tempat dimana Mammon berpijak, ratusan meriam lingkaran sihir bermunculan dan membombardir dengan serangan acak.

Laser-laser [Demonic Power] dengan tingkat destruktif yang tinggi menggilas, menerjang, menghancurkan, dan melumat segala eksistensi yang menghalanginya.

"Aaarrggh!"

"Munduuur! selamatkan di-Arrrghh!"

Pekikkan serta teriakan pilu menggaung keras tanpa jeda, menjadikan tempat penuh ilmu itu di dominasi oleh situasi mencekam.

Darah, potongan tubuh yang berceceran, dan hal menyedihkan lainnya menghiasi sekitar radius serangan gelombang pertama.

*Brrssst

Langit kelabu mendung yang sejak beberapa jam lalu sudah melingkupi mereka mulai menerjunkan air yang sedari tadi tertahan. Setiap rintik memberi pemandangan semakin ngeri, aliran kecil air mulai bersatu dan tercemar oleh darah.

Mental para prajurit seketika jatuh, ada yang masih terlihat dengan tatapan kosongnya. Masih terkejut melihat kawan-kawannya dibabat tanpa ampun.

*Swuush

Hawa dingin semakin dingin, dengan adanya hujan dan angin berseliweran. Asap akhirnya hilang sepenuhnya dan menunjukkan makhluk di dalamnya yang menjadi dalang invasi ini.

Posisi tubuh berjongkok dengan lutut kiri menyentuh tanah, Surai hitam dan tanduknya yang senada, tubuh kekar bertelanjang dada dengan retakan-retakan jalur api yang belum menghilang.

Kepala itu mendongak dan menatap 4 makhluk paling penting dalam rapat penentuan perdamaian ini. Jaraknya kurang lebih berkisar 75 meter dari para pimpinan fraksi tersebut.

"Long time no see,...Azazel"

.|Wrath|.

Ini adalah kali kedua.

Sekolah hasil donasi ini dijadikan sebagai tempat ajang adu fisik dan dominasi. Dimana para pemilik kekuatan adidaya mengadu keterampilan mengolah kemampuan bertarung. Bergaungnya ledakan energi penghancur yang saling terlontar mencari dominasi.

Dengan itu, bola-bola energi kehitaman dengan outline merah melesat kencang mengakhiri hidup beberapa iblis yang pro maou terdahulu.

Sebelumnya, tanah tempatnya berpijak bergetar kuat di beberapa titik. Menjalar dengan cepat retakan-retakan tanah disana sini. Setelahnya, para pasukan iblis OSF bermunculan dari tanah dengan jumlah yang bisa dikatakan tidak sedikit.

Tak dihiraukannya walaupun makhluk-makhluk itu masih satu ras. Pengkhianat adalah racun. Dan racun takkan pernah membawa kebaikan. Ia tidak naif dengan memaafkan para pengkhianat itu, ratusan kali tawaran negosiasi ia berikan.

Namun, hanya hinaan dan celaan. Bahkan, beberapa kali percobaan pembunuhan hampir merenggut nyawa-nya maupun keluarganya.

Lalu untuk apa mempertahankan makhluk kotor seperti mereka. Oke, dia memang seorang iblis, ras yang memang sudah kotor. Tapi ia tidak ingin melumuri harga dirinya untuk lebih kotor lagi.

Jiwanya sudah kebal melihat adegan sadis di hadapannya.

Tak henti-hentinya para Majutsu keluar dari Lingkaran sihir raksasa yang mengambang tinggi di dekat bagian kekkai yang hancur. Sekiryuutei serta Hakuryuukou sudah hampir seperempat jam berada disana, namun para Majutsu itu seolah tak ada habisnya.

Dua aura suci yang berkobar pada tingkat di atas rata-rata berhasil menarik perhatiannya yang sejak tadi hanya sibuk mengkonversi energinya menjadi Power of Destruction. Michael berkombinasi dengan Azazel mencoba memojokkan Mammon.

Walaupun begitu, pengeroyokan itu sama sekali belum terlihat salah satu pihak yang menguasai pertarungan.

"Sirzech, akan ada tamu lagi!"

Serafall segera menaikkan intensitas [Demonic Power] miliknya guna bersiaga.

Familiar. Itulah rasa dalam benaknya saat dengan jelasnya neuron dalam otaknya mengantarkan suatu ingatan padanya. Rasa yang sama ketika ia memimpin pasukan Rebellion.

Seorang wanita paruh baya seksi dengan style fashion yang terbuka disana sini, memamerkan bagian tubuhnya yang tumpah ruah. Lalu diikuti pria bersurai oranye panjang dengan poni menutupi mata kanannya.

Dan yang terakhir...

"Kukira Falbium akan kemari. Ternyata, pengecut itu masih saja seperti dulu. Meringkuk ketakutan di atas ranjangnya seperti bayi"

Wajah itu selalu menunjukkan ekspresi remeh, menganggap setiap makhluk seakan selalu tak sepadan dengan dirinya. Entah mengapa para maou terdahulu memiliki sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan maou masa kini.

Ah, ada satu yang kurang. Semestinya ada seorang pria tua bajingan dengan tawa anehnya yang menjadi pelengkap mereka.

"Rizevim sedang ada urusan, mungkin lusa dia akan menggantikan Kokabiel untuk membunuh Imotou-mu itu", Shalba maju selangkah dan melakukan sedikit regangan menekuk Jari-jarinya.

"...atau membunuh adikmu, Serafall!"

*Crakk

*Craakk

Sama sekali tak ada respon sebentuk verbal, hanya saja suhu sekitar mereka tiba-tiba menurun disertai tanah yang mereka pijak terlapisi oleh es.

Apapun itu jika sampai membawa-bawa dan melukai adiknya, Serafall akan menjadi buas dan liar. Pernah dulu, Sona dikepung belasan iblis liar dan mengalami luka yang lumayan parah.

Keesokan harinya Serafall langsung mengerahkan seperempat pasukan Mekkai besar-besaran untuk membabat iblis liar yang mereka dapati.

"[Down Fall Dragon Spear]"

*Sriiinngg

Kilauan cahaya berwarna keemasan dengan sedikit pancaran ungu menghentikan keributan disana, dan memaksa mereka untuk takjub. Azazel sudah tidak mau main-main lagi, ini waktunya untuk mengeluarkan semua apa yang ia punya.

Ini adalah salah satu hasil terbesarnya dari maksimalnya kontribusi yang ia luangkan dalam dunia Sacred Gear. Dengan sedikit perjanjian, ia akhirnya mampu memiliki kekuatan salah satu Raja Naga, Fafnir.

"Hanya kekuatan pinjaman...Dan dia bangga akan itu?"

Creuserey pun perlahan menutup kedua matanya, diikuti kemunculan 5 pasang sayapnya yang menyerupai sayap kelelawar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kelopak matanya menjeblak dengan di dalamnya terpampang bola mata hitam tanpa sedikitpun celah berwarna putih seperti kebanyakan orang.

"Disana itu sangat seru. Bukankah kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan...Sirzech Lucifer?"

.|Wrath|.

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

Suara mekanik secara terus menerus terdengar dari sayap besi bertahtakan permata biru milik sang Hakuryuukou, Vali Lucifer. Kekuatan Longinus pembagi dua khas Naga Surgawi, secara ganas membagi 2 serangan para Majutsu hingga hilang tanpa bekas!

Terlihat mimik tenang membentuk wajahnya, namun dibalik itu hatinya menyimpan beribu keterkejutan saat mengetahui kakak dari kakeknya yang ia benci tiba-tiba muncul dan menggempur tempat ini tanpa ampun.

Sebagai seseorang yang berpengalaman dalam bidang pertarungan dan penggila rasa dan sensasi harmoni perseteruan, ia tahu dan diharuskan untuk mengesampingkan urusan pribadinya.

-Azazel, Michael VS Mammon-

"Kau memang begitu, nak! Dan seharusnya memang begitu! Kakekmu ini bangga padamu!"

Tak menghiraukan Azazel dan Michael yang melesat menuju dirinya, Mammon malah menyuarakan apresiasinya terhadap sang cucu yang bertarung melebihi ekspektasinya. Hatinya membahana, ya seperti itulah keturunan Lucifer, selalu kuat, selalu cool, dan selalu memiliki aura kebangsawanan. Ah, ia merasa tua sekarang.

Keturunan Lucifer memang gila!

Tombak cahaya suci berwarna putih dan keemasan memacu dalam kecepatan suara, bersenandung bersama dentum kekuatan lain yang seharusnya tak terjadi malam ini. Mengincar makhluk ber-aura iblis yang berposisi di depannya.

*Jlebb

*Cesss

Sang pemilik jabatan tertinggi di Surga itu tidak percaya. Malaikat sekaligus yang menggantikan-Nya sejak tahta itu ditinggalkan-Nya walau penuh alibi.

Ujung lancip tombak dari energi sucinya dan energi [Down Fall Dragon Spear] menembus kedua telapak tangan targetnya, diteruskan dengan suara desisan bagai api yang tersiram air. Liquid kental berwarna merah dengan bau amis menciprati wajah bengis Mammon.

Seketika pandangan mata berkilat tajam menatap mereka berdua.

"Ara ara. Kau tahu, Michael? Kita membuat masalah yang besar, lho!"

"Hmm!"

Plan B. Genggaman kedua tangan itu melonggar, melepaskan tombak cahaya. Tanpa komando apapun, mereka berdua memajukan badan serta menyabetkan pedang cahaya. Kombinasi sempurna, jika saja Azazel tidak 'jatuh' mungkin saja surga keluar sebagai pemenang pada Great War terdahulu.

*Trankk

Seolah syaraf sakitnya sudah tidak berfungsi, Tombak cahaya yang lazimnya berperan sebagai racun iblis, malah ia pegang dan gunakan sebagai media menangkis serangan tersebut.

Sekali lagi, keturunan Lucifer memang sinting!

"Aku mengenalmu. Kau bukan tipe yang suka membuat onar, apa yang terjadi?"

Azazel 'pun memberikan sedikit dorongan untuk mencondongkan badannya, diikuti kalimat tadi yang terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Diam. Ini bukan urusanmu!"

Mammon menjawab, wajahnya menunduk menatap tanah.

"Bahkan, pada saat Great War 'pun kau tak muncul"

"Sudah ku bilang, DIAM!"

Dengan hentakan kuat akibat amarahnya dipicu, ia hempaskan Michael serta Azazel. Kedua pemimpin fraksi itu terpental, namun dengan mudah segera menyeimbangkan tubuh mereka.

"Kau pasti ada hubungannya dengan agresi gerilya akhir-akhir ini, apa aku salah?"

Azazel dengan ekspresi menuduh, mulai menyuarakan rasa penasarannya. Mengaitkan segala peristiwa akhir-akhir ini dengan kejadian penyerangan sang putra Lucifer.

*Buum

Tekanan kekuatan Mammon tiba-tiba meningkat drastis, menghirup udara 'pun bahkan terasa sangat berat. Hanya para makhluk tingkat tinggi saja yang tidak terpengaruh.

Dengan cekatan, Azazel segera menciptakan kembali Tombak cahaya miliknya yang berbentuk Trisula. Armornya sedikit retak di bagian dada karena tergores tombak cahaya yang dipegang Mammon.

Michael hanya diam berdiri sembari tatapannya sama sekali tak lepas dari targetnya. Dibelakang tubuhnya berjejer puluhan tombak cahaya yang siap ia lontarkan hanya dengan kibasan tangannya.

*Bumm

*Sreettt

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah laser beam berwarna merah melesat dan menubruk tubuh dengan nama Mammon tersebut. Tubuhnya tidak tergores apalagi terluka, hanya saja ia agak terseret karena kuatnya dorongan gelombang kejut serangan itu.

Di bagian paling belakang dan paling tinggi dari area Kuoh Academy, berdiri sesosok pria bersurai perak dengan jubah kebangsawanan khas Lucifer. Sebuah armor yang identik dengan Sirzech.

Tangannya yang teracung sebatas dada mengepulkan asap tipis.

"Hisashiburi, Nii-san"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

Ya, kembali dengan author tak bertanggung jawab dan pemalas ini. Maafkan hamba yang terlalu lama update fiction karatan ini. Semata-mata hanya karena author ini terlalu sibuk di dunia nyata. Seperti biasa, jika ingin bertanya atau apapun itu, tinggal cari saja saya di facebook. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah fav/foll fiction ini.

Balasan Review:

Bonar : seingat saya, saya nulisnya Raja bukan Dewa

Rooc Lee alis tebal : siap, ndan!(Hormat)

Randomlife : yo'i bro!

Antoni : siap, ndan!

Mrheza26 : oke

Seneal : thanks!

Ryan69 : kita lihat saja

.980 : terima kasih, bang! (Terharu ceritanya)

Ryoko : Wow juga!

Senju-nara shira :

1\. Ini udah rilis

2\. Akan terjawab di chapter ini

.5 : yo'i

Alfa' 'uzukaze : Hm, pantengin aja ya

Arinasution5 : oke

.3 : yo'i, ndan!

Ashuraindra64 : thanks

Laffayete : sadis bener ente

The KidSNo OppAi : siap, ndan!

Oke itu aja balasan Review kali ini. Thanks yang udah review

Sign out»»»»»

Leader Onyx


	11. Chapter 11 : Fade to Black

®LeaderOnyx

A/N: Chapter ini adalah penebusan saya atas setahun lebih mangkrak, mangkir dari panggilan alam, dan saya cuma mau minta maaf dan berterima kasih kalaupun ada yang masih mau baca ini fic dibawah rata-rata. Selain itu, ada perubahan signifikan disini tentang fraksi manusia yang saya rubah sebagaimana mestinya. Dan jangan sungkan untuk mengungkapkan 'keanehan' yang anda temukan.

Peringatan: Mayday! Mayday! Mata anda kemungkinan akan bermasalah jika membaca tulisan ini dengan posisi, tempat, atau tingkat pencahayaan yang tidak cukup. Disarankan tidak dalam posisi kayang.

Disclaimer: Nggak saya sebut pun anda sudah tahu.

[WRATH]

Sinopsis: Aku bukan Iblis. Aku bukan Malaikat yang mulia. Juga bukan Dewa yang berkuasa. Tidak lebih dari seseorang yang mengambil peran sederhana di depan 'Raja'. Jika Kejahatan dan Kebenaran yang menjalankan dunia, dan jika itu merupakan perwujudan sejati takdir semesta. Maka aku tak punya alasan untuk menang melawannya, namun aku memiliki 'Kebenaran' dan 'Kejahatan' yang siap membelokkan Raja Takdir.

* * *

Chapter 11 : Fade to Black

* * *

Rias menyeka peluh yang meluncur di pipinya dan jatuh dari dagu, anak rambut merahnya menempel lembab di dahi dan pipi putihnya yang kurang lebihnya disebabkan aktivitas fisik yang mengharuskan kegesitan. Raket masih ada di genggaman tangan, kelelahan ringan yang melembabkan kulit itu agaknya membasahi seragam olahraga dan akibatnya ada pemandangan yang sensitif terhadap lawan jenis. Ada warna khusus disertai perbandingan imbangan menarik di tempat tertentu yang tercetak dan tali kait dibelakang badan yang terpampang lumayan jelas. "Jadi berapa skornya?" Adik tersayang pemimpin tertinggi fraksi dunia bawah itu bersandar pada tiang jaring net ketika bayangan mulai memanjang disekitarnya.

"Seri." Sahutan datang dari gadis berpostur mungil dengan kondisi yang hampir sama.

"Aku keberatan dengan hasil pertandingan ini. Entah kenapa, rasanya tidak adil saat kau belum kalah dariku..."

"Satu-satunya yang memberatkanmu adalah dadamu, guncangannya itu, 'lho. Kau sengaja, ya?" Sona melirik Issei dan Saji yang tergeletak disebabkan alasan yang misterius.

"Sudahlah, Sona~" Cewek berambut merah panjang itu meraup dua lekukan diatas perut Sona dari belakang. "Ahh~le-lepas...Ugh~" Seketika itu, lenguhan tak tertahankan keluar begitu saja dengan suara yang sangat dihayati.

"Lepas atau mau 'lebih'? Lagipula apa ini, kau...tidak memakai bra." Tangan Rias secara sengaja menjepit bagian dengan kepekaan rangsangan yang tinggi. Menimbulkan rasa aneh, Cewek berambut sebahu itu menggigit bibirnya meskipun nafasnya tersendat-sendat. Tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan, namun yang ada malah pemandangan Sona yang menggiring Rias untuk berbuat lebih.

"Hasratmu besar juga, ya..." pewaris kepemimpinan Sitri dimasa mendatang itu langsung memeluk badannya sendiri sebagai pencegahan kalau-kalau Jari-jari perempuan berpostur sensual itu menggerayanginya lagi.

"Santai sajalah, Sona. Aku cuma bercanda..."

Gadis cantik berkacamata itu tidak habis pikir, Apa perempuan berpostur seksi selalu memiliki tendensi humor yang mengarah pada kenikmatan yang bersifat naluri. Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak, jujur saja ia juga punya hasrat yang mengarah 'kesana'. Dasar Gen Iblis...

"Ne, Sona..." dan yang punya nama menoleh hati-hati dengan kewaspadaan selevel tentara.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku menyadari ada beberapa Iblis dunia bawah sedang berkeliaran di kota ini. Aku tidak menyangkal kalau beberapa dari mereka tergabung dalam divisi cepat tanggap yang seharusnya harus ada di sekitaran Istana. Jika ada disini, Apa menurutmu perihal yang mungkin terjadi?" Sona cuma membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan gerakan santai. Meskipun akhirnya, tangannya kembali melakukan pertahanan diri.

"Mungkinkah Onii-sama melakukan gerakan tersembunyi atau ada kegiatan mencurigakan Sampai-sampai tidak ingin kita menyadari hal itu?" Rias menggerakkan seluruh isi pikirannya dengan berharap jawaban.

Sona merenggangkan badannya.

"Ya itu! Pasti akan ada insiden besar lagi yang tingkatnya sepadan dengan Kokabiel yang disembunyikan intelijen, dan kakak tidak ingin aku terlibat didalamnya dengan cara halus dan tidak terlihat. Hah! Dia meremehkanku!" Putri pertama Lucius dengan darah Bael itu langsung menghargai dirinya berlebihan.

"Kau dengar itu, Sona? Intelegensiku naik beberapa tingkat, mungkin beberapa bulan mendatang aku tidak perlu merisaukan kepandaian taktis-mu." Dia heran lagi, topik pembicaraan berubah drastis menjadi pengagungan diri bahkan sebelum Sona sempat bicara sepatah kata. Perempuan berambut hitam yang panjangnya sebahu tersebut melepas kacamatanya dengan gerak anggun.

"Ne, Rias. Aku juga punya pendapat..."

"Hm, Apa...?" Masih tersenyum percaya diri.

"Simpel sekali. Kau berbicara berputar-putar, padahal kau ada ditengah masalah ini..." Sona tidak perlu sampai menutup mata dan membaca semua situasi untuk menemukan konklusi yang dianggap Rias sebagai masalah yang berat.

"Benar, 'kan?! Kesimpulanku tidak mungkin salah dan sekaligus mengalahkanmu..."

"Sekalipun jawabanmu benar, aku berani bertaruh atas semua yang kumiliki kau belum paham dengan kesimpulanmu sendiri..." Sona menunjuk-nunjuk bagian tubuh Rias yang terlalu tumbuh dan punya bahasa badan yang terlalu provokatif.

"Jangan bertele-tele, dasar kacamata...!" Muncul urat-urat marah di dahi Sona mendengar ejekan spontan yang diambil dari penampilannya. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan memakai kacamata?

"Aku akan bertanya padamu..." sudut bibir mungil cewek bermarga Sitri itu berkedut menahan murka.

Rias masih pada pendiriannya.

"Apa hal paling diluar nalar yang mungkin dilakukan kakakmu yang mengidap kasih sayang berlebihan pada adiknya itu saat khawatir?" Ekspresi Sona tercemar aura kelam yang siap menikmati raut muka sahabatnya.

Cewek yang setiap kemunculannya membawa sensasi itu menjentikkan jarinya.

"Apapun...! Bahkan jika harus mengerahkan setengah armada dunia bawah." Wajahnya tetap terlihat belum menyadari ucapannya.

"Lalu, apa aku salah jika menafsirkan keadaan ini sebagai ulah Raja Dunia Bawah?" Sona membuka lebar-lebar matanya ketika momentum yang ditunggu kedatangannya hampir tiba.

"Tentu saja tidak..."

Tiba-tiba semuanya selesai begitu saja, tidak ada suara, cuma ada Sona dengan senyum dan Rias yang bungkam. Bodohnya dia dipermainkan dan lebih memalukannya lagi didepan rival sekaligus sahabatnya.

Saking merasa malunya, Rias sampai tidak memiliki kapasitas penggunaan penuh panca inderanya untuk merasakan Sona yang sudah menjauh belasan langkah bersama kepuasan hati tiada tara. Samar-samar dia mendengar...

"Intelegensiku sudah naik, 'lho. Iya sudah naik tapi cuma 2,5 gram..." diucapkan dengan nada humor bercita rasa tinggi.

Sona memekik halus kala dadanya dicengkeram oleh sepasang tangan, dan dibelakang tubuhnya Rias tersenyum misterius sembari menjilat tengkuknya sekali.

"Sona-chan~ tubuhmu kotor dan kau bau keringat. Ayo kita mandi~" rumus aksara teleportasi memulai proses pemindahan materi.

...Dan Sona harus bertahan dari jemari Rias yang siap bertingkah lebih jahat pada tubuhnya.

* * *

Ribuan gagak berkoloni dan terbang melayang memancarkan tekanan anomali diatas lahan kota yang diisi dengan gedung-gedung. Berputar bagaikan orbit dengan suara kepak sayap dan bunyi kerasnya. Belasan diantaranya mulai menukik tajam sebelum saling tabrak untuk membentuk figur manusia dengan sekujur badan berwarna hitam legam, di wajahnya tidak ada sebentuk emosi kecuali sepasang bola mata putih tak berpupil. Tubuhnya perlahan mulai menerima gaya gravitasi, turun tepat disamping seorang pria pirang dengan belasan pedang kristal mengambang.

"Jadi...inikah pilihanmu?" Minato mensejajarkan lengannya dengan dada, sebuah tanda sebelum puluhan pedang yang identik tercipta kembali.

"Tidak semua pertanyaan dapat berakhir dengan jawabannya, kadang kita hanya harus memahaminya, Tou-san..." jawab remaja pirang di seberang gedung lain, ucapannya jelas bernada tak wajar.

Mendengar jawaban itu, hawa dingin mengerikan tanpa diduga seketika terasa. "[Lucis]..."

Koloni pedang kristal tersebut bergerak cepat meliuk-liuk anggun di angkasa layaknya dikomandoi sempurna, sebelum turun kembali ke sisinya dalam bentuk Naga Raksasa.

Aura emas kehitaman bergesekan kuat dengan hawa dingin tanpa membuat dua tubuh yang terpaut itu bergeming. Gesekan itu semakin nyata, menandakan peningkatan kesiagaan tinggi yang kapan saja bisa meledak menjadi pertempuran.

Minato melemparkan pedangnya. Naruto menerjang dengan kecepatannya.

Dalam momentum luar biasa, Minato muncul setelah menimbulkan percikan api dan pecahan kristal didepan Naruto yang menjelma menjadi monster.

...Saat itu juga, pertarungan Gladiator terhebat sepanjang sejarah dimulai.

* * *

Akeno agak berjinjit untuk menjangkau daun jendela yang terayun-ayun, setelah menguncinya dan mengamati seisi ruang lantai dua untuk menemukan bahwa tidak ada yang masih harus ia kerjakan, perempuan itu meninggalkan pintu ruangan itu sesudah menutupnya.

"Koneko-chan, dimana buchou...?" Demikian menakjubkan ketika lolipop jumbo itu keluar dari mulut mungil salah satu murid Kuoh bergender perempuan dengan rambut putihnya yang berkesan, gelengan kecil Koneko ketika melihat Akeno berjalan ke arahnya. "Kiba-kun, kau melihat buchou...?"

"Buchou sedang bertanding tenis melawan Kaichou, aku juga melihat Issei-kun mengikutinya diam-diam." Akeno melepas pandangannya dari Knight kelompok ini yang sedang mengatur kembali papan catur setelah tidak sengaja menampar barisan formasi taktis Xenovia dengan dalih ketidaksengajaan.

Menuruti perkataan lelaki yang menelan kemampuan kuda catur saat pembangkitan, Akeno malah menemukan Issei dan Saji terlentang, tersenyum lebar meskipun bekas darah masih ada di sekitaran hidung. Areal lapangan sudah kosong, namun matanya melihat dua raket yang dibiarkan begitu saja di sisi pinggir lapangan beserta bola putih kecil di dekat tiang net.

Akeno memilih kembali dan menunggu saja sampai buchou-nya kembali dengan sendirinya. Sebenarnya bukan urusan penting, atau ada pesan yang harus disampaikan, namun melihat sang ketua yang tidak muncul didepan matanya dan tidak duduk di tempat seharusnya membuat dirinya yang memegang peranan buah catur Ratu harus memastikan tugasnya sebagai pelayan yang baik.

Melewati dapur, ada Asia disana menggunakan celemek masak dan mengaduk-aduk penggorengan dengan spatula digenggam tangan. Akeno tidak bisa membohongi dirinya untuk berkata kalau aroma yang menggugah selera berhamburan keluar dari makanan yang akan dihidangkan cewek pemalu itu. "A-Akeno-san, aku tidak tahu kalau kau disitu..." Asia baru sadar jikalau dibelakangnya berdiri seorang perempuan yang berstatus kakak kelasnya dengan senyum kearah dirinya.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, hm...?"

"Tidak usah, Akeno-san. Akeno-san duduk saja..." yang harus segera disesali saat raut muka kakak kelasnya berubah. "K-kalau begitu, Akeno-san bisa membantu menghidangkanya."

"Oh ya, Asia, Apa kau melihat ketua? Aku tidak melihatnya dimanapun dari tadi..." tanya putri Baraqiel ini sembari menghidangkan makanan diatas piring terakhir.

"Eh, tadinya kukira suara shower barusan itu Akeno-san yang sedang mandi..." Tanpa dijelaskan lebih lanjut pun Akeno sudah mendapatkan rute untuk menemukan keberadaan Rias.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan makanan di dapur dan menyusunnya di meja makan. Akeno bergegas ke lantai atas untuk menyiapkan pakaian untuk rajanya. Lalu segera menuju pintu kamar mandi hanya untuk tiba-tiba mendengar suara seorang perempuan yang menggunakan nada bicara yang mampu membuat puluhan laki-laki kejang-kejang berikut pikiran mesum berputar-putar.

Pegangan pintu ia raih sebelum diputar ke kanan supaya mekanisme kunci terbuka, ia tidak memikirkan apa kata rajanya saat dengan tidak sopannya membuka pintu saat dia sedang mandi, karena Akeno terbiasa mengantarkan baju Rias meskipun sang Raja masih belum selesai dengan kegiatannya itu.

Namun untuk kali ini, sebuah sentuhan yang berbeda segera disadari Akeno secepatnya.

"Lepas, Rias! Lepaskan aku-Jangan disitu...Ahh~"

"Tidak,sebelum kau meminta ampun..."

"Ampun, Rias-samaah~..."

Akeno masih ditempatnya, bahkan gagang pintu belum lepas dari tangannya saat menyadari Sona yang tidak berdaya diatas perlakuan Rias. Tumpukan baju yang ia bawa jatuh dan segera diketahui Sona kalau disana ada orang lain.

Ralat ada Iblis lain...

"Tolong aku dari Iblis ini, Akeno. Aku berjanji akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu..."

Dan perkataannya itu adalah dialog paling tidak berguna kalau difungsikan untuk berbicara dengan orang yang sama-sama menyimpang seperti Rajanya. Karena entah bagaimana, Akeno telah mengganti seragamnya dengan selembar handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. Sebelum mengayunkan daun pintu lambat-lambat dengan senyum yang sama saat Rias membawanya kemari.

...Dan Sona harus menyadari kalau menganggap Akeno adalah orang lain yang bisa dimintai pertolongan maka ia salah. Sangat salah...

* * *

Tinju Naruto mencapai targetnya, mementalkan sang Ayah sejauh tenaga yang disiasatkan. Menghitung jarak dan besarnya energi, seharusnya Naruto bisa melihat ujung pertarungan ini, namun yang menghambat alasannya untuk tenang adalah lawan yang ia bicarakan bukanlah seseorang yang diluar kepeduliannya. Ia sedang bertempur dengan orang yang merupakan partner sejati seorang Gubernur Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh, dan dikenal dengan julukan Doctor Minato.

Naruto menatap dimana arah Matahari hendak ditelan garis horizon, ia harus sadar satu hal disana...

...ribuan pedang yang menggelegak dari batas cakrawala dan menjulang ke atas dunia tanpa tanda batas jumlah.

"Aku bisa menjamin keselamatanmu, namun aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegahmu terluka parah..." Asura bersila disebelah remaja yang entah mendengarkan ucapannya atau tidak sama sekali.

Pedang-pedang kristal yang jumlahnya bisa dipastikan mampu membuat decak kagum itu bergerak bersamaan gerak tangan sang pencipta. Sapuan ringan pada Jari-jarinya mengirimkan sinyal perintah sehingga koloni pedang itu bergerombol dengan formasi cantik namun mematikan. Merobohkan satu persatu gedung dalam sekali terjang.

Naruto sangat amat yakin bahwa atap gedung yang ia tempati tidaklah miring, yang kemudian tiba-tiba terbelah dua dengan kaca besar bangunan ini tanpa diduga bergeser satu sama lain seperti puzzle. "Memangnya siapa lagi selain Dewa Jahanam itu?" Ucap Asura datar, menyahuti pertanyaan Naruto yang tidak disuarakan.

Balor menyatukan dua jari telunjuk dan ibu jari membentuk sebuah segitiga.

Setelah sebuah gedung dimanipulasi seperti empat bidang kaca yang saling dihadapkan kini kota Tokyo terpotong sempurna ditengah-tengah. Dengan sepasang mata birunya, Naruto kini menelaah dalam-dalam salinan langit dibawah belahan bumi Tokyo.

Percaya tidak percaya, saat ini, detik ini ia mulai lupa karena ingatannya luput dari menjarah informasi ketika kesekian kalinya, entah kenapa ia melihat refleksi kota ini di langit sana dalam posisi berhadapan dengan lokasinya.

"Ini bukan tentang keselamatan siapa yang harus dipikirkan. Ini tentang siapa yang tidak mungkin hidup setelah semua ini berakhir..."

Naruto telah memastikan kekhawatirannya memang nyata karena semua ini tidak lagi ilusi sebagaimana anggapannya. Ketika dirinya mencoba sedikit menjauh untuk membuat jarak, dua gedung tiba-tiba termanipulasi dan hampir saja menjepitnya andai kakinya tidak lebih cepat. "Bagus sekali! Bagus sekali, Balor! Ini pertunjukkan ilusi terbaik yang pernah ada!" Ujar Naruto tanpa kesulitan dengan aktivitas dimensi tidak normal yang selalu mencoba mencelakakan.

Sang Dewa Jahat dari mitologi Nordik mengubah posisi Jari-jarinya menjadi sepasang ibu jari dan jari manis. "Aku sangat tersanjung. Jika definisi 'kenyataan' adalah kesamaan rasa yang dialami banyak orang, maka permintaanmu akan segera terpenuhi..."

Kemudian, mula-mula kota ini bergetar, batas dimensi mulai retak seperti kaca yang terbentur, lalu orang-orang dipindah paksa menuju dimensi tempatnya. Dibalik tebalnya kaca gedung dan dinding bangunan yang tadinya tidak berpenghuni, kini disesaki oleh penghuni. Aspal jalanan juga berjubel lagi oleh kendaraan.

Bahkan beberapa pesawat tempur mengalami paradoks pada jalur vektornya dan berkali-kali melakukan manuver demi menghindari bangunan terbalik dari salinan kota Tokyo diatas sana.

"Mencoba menekan mental dengan mencelakai orang lain? Mau menguji kesabaranku, ya?"

"Aku tahu kalau kau akan berkata seperti itu. Nyawa mereka tidak penting sama sekali dan aku tidak berniat mengelabui dirimu menggunakan mereka. Hanya saja..."

"...pertempuran tidak akan disebut pertempuran bila tak ada korban dan jeritan." Desis Balor, tersirat kekejian yang tidak main-main.

"Aku keliru, kemampuannya juga mencakup aspek 'kenyataan'. Kupikir akan tidak mungkin melipat wujud ruang di dunia nyata karena basis 'ada' adalah kebalikan 'ilusi'. Dia bisa jauh melebihi kekuatan pembengkokan dimensi milik Hakuryuukou yang lebih dari cukup membuatku terkesan." Naruto masih berkelit, berkeliaran kesana kemari mencari celah dari serangan dimensi mendadak sembari mendengar suara di kepalanya.

Dengan segera pikirannya terbentur suatu fakta.

"Asura...Dimana Ayah?"

Andai telat sedikit saja, dua detik yang sudah terlewat kemungkinan besar adalah hadiah keberuntungan Naruto yang paling berkesan, sebilah baja besar yang ketajamannya telah dibuktikan terbelahnya sebuah mobil terlempar dari sisi kirinya.

Ketika dia berbalik, Naruto melihatnya.

Sang Ayah, Namikaze Minato yang perlahan wujudnya hilang didalam besi cair yang menjalar dari lengannya. Armor baja tebal berkilau dengan sutra merah pendek di bagian pinggang, terdapat guratan kasar dimana-mana dengan semua jari-jarinya menggenggam gagang pedang.

Sutra merah menyala yang mengikat pinggang zirah itu berkibar seiring lompatannya dan mendarat pada Aspal yang sebelumnya halus menjadi retakan dengan serpihan-serpihan.

Jarak mereka terpaut belasan langkah, ruang yang seharusnya cukup untuk melakukan tindakan taktis, tapi untuk orang-orang sekaliber itu berapapun jarak sebagai pemisah, setiap detik adalah celah pemusnah. "Walaupun jalan yang kau ambil berseberangan denganku, Aku tetap bangga padamu, 'Nak!" Jika wajahnya tidak terhalang Armor baja dengan tanduk itu, maka pemandangan sebuah senyuman akan terlihat.

"Sudahlah, Ayah! Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang nantinya membuatku menyesal saat membunuhmu."

Di sisi kanan, di sisi kiri, dibagian depan, dibagian belakang, kehancuran menimbulkan latar dan teriakan-teriakan adalah suara ilustrasi. Simbol sihir berputar di lengannya ketika mata Naruto terpejam disamping sang Ksatria Baja mengangkat pedangnya yang kokoh.

"Adakah yang ingin kau katakan?"

Mata biru Naruto menampakkan warnanya.

"Ini adalah kedamaian yang kucari..."

Mereka saling menerjang dengan tanpa tanda untuk diterka, kecepatan yang membuat mata yang melihat seperti hampir menghilang. Dengan satu benturan udara, ditengah aspal jalan itu semuanya disingkirkan paksa dengan tenaga angin dari sisa tabrak dua Gladiator.

Remaja dalam masa SMA tersebut mengangkat sebuah mobil setelah mengambil jarak kemudian melemparkan kendaraan itu. Dengan menyongsong bilah tajamnya dan kuda-kuda sempurna, mobil itu tak bertahan lama dengan keadaan terbelah dua.

Lompatan Naruto berjarak kurang dari 3 detik dari sabetan Sang Ksatria. "Zirahnya keras sekali. Aku yakin Armor Sekiryuutei tidaklah sekokoh itu. Aku tidak mengira dia punya-" Akhir kalimat itu tidak tergapai ketika warna ungu berbayang di udara menuju tempatnya. Si pemegang nama Namikaze terpaksa mengumpulkan kekuatan pertahanan pada lengannya yang bersilang, membuatnya seperti paku tumpul yang dipukul palu sekuat tenaga.

Tebasan beruntun itu lalu berhenti.

Seringai Naruto muncul saat cengkeraman pada mata pedang itu semakin erat, meskipun tangannya tersayat Naruto kukuh menahannya dengan berdarah-darah.

"[Katon :: Gokka Mekyaku]."

Secepat kedipan mata sekaligus sekuat gelombang samudera, muntahan api melecut hingga mendorong Minato sampai tak terlihat. Menerjang sampai rentang jarak yang mengagumkan. Dari titik api bertekanan tinggi semakin menjauh berubah meluas layaknya ombak yang bergulung-gulung menimpa segalanya.

1 menit. 2 menit. 5 menit dan intensitas luapan badai api mulai menurun pelan-pelan.

Lurus dari arahnya berdiri hanya pemandangan bersih berbekas gelap bagai arang hitam dimana-mana. Teknik level S, dimana jarak dan tingkat destruktif yang ditimbulkan tergolong sangat parah.

Keinginan tersenyum Naruto ternyata menekan lebih kuat daripada letih di sekujur tubuh karena menggunakan sebuah teknik tinggi dalam kurun waktu yang tidak sebentar. Namun perasaannya langsung hilang tak berbekas ketika sesuatu seperti bara berwarna merah menyala berdiri perlahan setelah meledak kecil dari reruntuhan.

Untuk sesaat, Naruto menyadari hal yang meluncur cepat dari ujung sana yang berhasil ia cegah dengan kedua tangannya adalah sebilah pedang.

Sayangnya, ia hanya menyadari objek tersebut tanpa memasukkan kejadian sebelumnya yang sebenarnya sangat mirip dan terkait. Sampai kemunculan tiba-tiba Minato sembari menghentak kepala gagang pedangnya.

Pedang itu menikam perutnya walau tidak dalam, menembus jaket oranye dan kaos putihnya menjadi sedikit bernoda darah. Seketika itu, aura emas kehitaman yang menyelubungi dirinya lenyap seperti lilin yang tertiup.

Konsentrasinya pada pertarungan menjadi terpecah karena satu saja luka akan membuat respon spontan, dan ketika itu terjadi disaat itulah titik terlemah sebab kekalahan.

Tak dinyana, kekuatan tendangan sang Ayah menerbangkan balik dirinya sampai menghantam gedung, menembus dinding, kemudian berhenti pada bangunan kedua. Mulutnya memuncratkan darah sebelum limbung jatuh bebas dari ketinggian.

Hidup berdampingan satu tubuh sebagai mentor dan pelindungnya membuat Asura tahu seberapa jauh dirinya mengenal sang partner, memaksakan diri berkali-kali bukanlah karakter yang baik. "Jangan ikut campur, Asura! Aku tidak ingin dikasihani." Susah payah Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat ketika kerongkongannya penuh muntahan cairan merah. "Aku perlu 'itu'. Masa bodoh dengan efeknya jadi jangan menasihati..."

Naruto meraup nafas untuk selanjutnya dihembuskan dengan keadaan tenang sembari memejamkan mata. Ototnya mengendur, nafasnya teratur, kesiapan kondisi penerimaan energi.

Bayang-bayang ungu yang sama berkilat di udara susah ditangkap mata, bergerak menakutkan dengan alasan yang kelihatan sangat tidak baik. Namun, Naruto masih membatu, tidak bergerak barang seinci jari, walaupun sang musuh sudah tampil didepan mata dengan ayunan pedang yang telak.

"Yo." Tebasan itu berhenti dari ayunannya yang membentuk lengkungan, bukan karena sang pemegang kekuatan yang sengaja menghentikan, penyebabnya adalah jepitan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari seorang remaja pirang...

...bermata merah marun.

"[Meiton :: Zero]" ujung jari, kaki, lengannya, semuanya menguapkan asap hitam tipis. Setelah itu, yang Minato tahu dirinya sudah terlempar, terpelanting, beradu kasar dengan aspal sampai terbenam.

Belum 5 detik dia menyeimbangkan diri diatas kaki, serangan bertubi-tubi berdatangan dari arah acak. Terlempar kesana kemari, terpental-pental tanpa daya.

"[Lariat]" sepintas bayangan dia bisa melihat lengkung siku bagian dalam menghantam kepalanya dengan kekuatan yang berlebihan. Mungkin zirah itu mampu mempecundangi teknik sihir musuh sekalipun level yang dibicarakan tidaklah rendah, tapi lain lagi jika yang dimaksud adalah serangan fisik. Apalagi jika serangan tersebut diarahkan pada tempat vital seperti bagian sendi.

Suara klakson yang kedengarannya ditekan-tekan karena panik membuat monster pirang bermata merah itu menengok. Dengan satu kontraksi otot tangan kanan, truk itu telah berhenti walaupun pedal gas diinjak dan putaran mesinnya telah maksimal. Tidak memperdulikan wajah si sopir yang kehilangan warna sehatnya alias memucat.

Energi [Kegelapan] mengalir di tubuhnya hingga mencapai substansi paling mikro seperti sel darah dan menyelubunginya, meningkatkan daya otot, memberikan kecepatan reflek, dengan ini kekuatannya sudah mengasingkan dirinya dari sebutan manusia.

Tidak berhenti disitu, selebihnya yang terjadi bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya, truk itu tidak lagi menimpa aspal namun ditopang oleh kedua tangan Naruto.

"Knock-knock."

Dibantingnya kendaraan berat itu pada Minato yang masih terbaring sembari tertawa lepas. Diangkat, dibanting lagi, diangkat, dibanting lagi...

Tidak ada hitungan ataupun batas ukuran untuk kebrutalan, kini truk besar tadi tidak lebih dari rongsokan besi dan korbannya dalam keadaan tidak diketahui. "Tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana...Aku punya hadiah untukmu." Naruto meloncat dengan kontraksi otot yang tidak lazim hingga membuatnya mirip artileri yang ditembakkan.

Dari celah rontokan besi yang tadinya masih berupa kendaraan bermesin diesel, keluar sebuah tangan terkepal dengan kulit besi bergurat garis. Ketika itu pula...

...Naruto kembali dengan tangan yang memegang ekor helikopter layaknya gagang pemukul bola, diayunkan, dan berikutnya hanya ledakan api merah menyala meraih-raih udara.

Selanjutnya, dia tinggalkan sebuah kesunyian disana sebelum lekas berjalan pada persimpangan jalan beberapa langkah darinya.

Telapak tangan menyatu, mata terpejam, konsentrasi meningkat. Naruto memisahkan telapak tangannya pelan-pelan, aksara sihir memancar redup dengan dirinya sebagai pusat, merayap diatas jalanan semakin membesar seiring rentangan tangannya.

Kakinya berintegrasi dengan [Chakra] Asura dalam komposisi tertinggi dari yang pernah ia lakukan, merubah warna kaki kanannya seperti bongkahan emas berpijar yang tersambung pada tubuh hidup.

"[Ryuujin]."

Ketika kakinya diangkat untuk kemudian dihentak hingga bertemu tapak dengan lebarnya jalanan, hanya satu deskripsi singkat tentang kejadian ini...

...Gelombang kejut.

Daya kejut vertikal transversal meledak di pusat perkotaan dengan asumsi radius hingga 10 Kilometer melingkar diikuti retakan yang mengakar. Menyapu rata bangunan-bangunan, meluluhlantakkan jalan-jalan sampai berupa serpihan berhambur, gedung-gedung hanya domino kejam yang bergelimpangan saling menimpa. Efek kekuatan yang lebih mirip gempa diatas skala perhitungan yang ada itu juga menarik paksa dimensi utama untuk bergabung dengan Alam Semesta, terbukti pada manipulasi waktu yang menunjukkan siang tiba-tiba bergerak cepat menjadi tengah malam.

Jeritan nampak seperti bahasa bisu, gegap gempita direngkuh gelegar suara dari jutaan gema petir, ini tidak lagi sebuah pertarungan untuk menjadi sebutan.

...Ini Genosida.

Kaca yang remuk menimbulkan suara pecah nyaring, bunyi yang sama ketika dimensi utama telah kembali ke dunia nyata dan batasnya pecah berjatuhan menjadi serpihan cermin.

Serpihan cermin yang menghujani permukaan bumi lalu pudar layaknya bunga api.

Gerimis tipis memulai tangis angkasa dari kafilah awan kusam, berikut bertambah deras.

Helai pirangnya berubah layu, wajahnya tidak terbaca emosi, namun matanya sepintas ada rasa lelah disana. Hasrat brutal mendidih dalam darahnya tidak lagi bergejolak, wajahnya menghadap langit, lalu menggunakan kesadarannya untuk mencermati sentuhan dingin diatas kulitnya.

Suara derap kaki itu terlalu mencolok untuk diabaikan, apalagi bila dibayangkan bagaimana suara itu dihasilkan, hanya ada pelari profesional yang bisa membuat persepsinya masuk akal.

Ketika sosok berzirah menampilkan diri kurang dari 10 kaki, barulah Naruto bereaksi.

...Peperangan belum berhenti.

Sekalipun demikian hujan kian deras meninggi, namun kaki dan tangan mereka tidak berhenti saling meluka.

Naruto dengan [Meiton]-nya dan Minato dengan Zirah [Glauca]. Unsur [Kegelapan] dan Monster [Perak].

Saat Fajar yang sebenarnya telah mengungkit sebuah waktu, saat gemintang langit dan sabit bulan terekspos tanpa aral pandangan.

Ketika itulah pertempuran telah mencapai akhir.

Tubuhnya seakan tak bertulang dengan kelumpuhan bahkan hingga ke jari-jari. Hanya frekuensi lambat naik turunnya dada Naruto saat bernafas yang membuatnya kelihatan hidup.

Awan kembali memutih, sementara beberapa bagian masih membiru muda namun di kejauhan belum terpecahkan oleh cahaya sehingga tetap tampak redup. Matahari pagi baru beraksi, menyodorkan cahaya di tempat metafora Gladiator romawi yang sehari sebelumnya bernama Tokyo. "Sudah pagi, ya? Pantas saja aku mengantuk..."

Mata birunya bergerak ke sudut kiri atas perintah spontan karena bunyi benda berat jatuh ke tanah.

"Hanya punya sebuah keinginan tidak akan merubah apapun..." beberapa bagian zirah tersebut telah hancur dan memperlihatkan setengah wajah sang pemilik suara. Pria berambut pirang yang tampak lebih tua itu berdiri menghalau cahaya yang pertama dilihat Naruto setelah pertarungan panjang ini.

Sang Ksatria Glauca mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi sekalipun jari-jarinya melemas dengan raut muka menahan rasa. Di hadapannya, sebentar lagi pedangnya akan ternoda oleh darah. Mengambil nyawa sekali lagi, nyawa darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Ayah? 'seorang laki-laki tidak akan berlari dari konsekuensi', kau mengajariku hal yang sedang kau ragukan?" Naruto lega, terkesiap oleh embun pagi seperti debu di sekitaran tanah perkotaan yang lebur dan hanya tersisa dataran coklat. Masih ada embun, alam semesta belum mengasingkan diri untuk merawat tanah yang telah hancur.

Naruto bisa merasakan efek samping kontrol kegelapan yang mulai memangsa jaringan penggerak tubuhnya, dan pusat syarafnya bahkan tidak menerima impuls sinyal rasa dari reseptor, dan yang paling parah pusat kendali tubuhnya juga perlahan menarik kesadarannya.

Desakan kesadaran yang semakin mengabur, dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya begitu saja menerima, yang ia lihat hanyalah ayunan pedang dalam detik-detik hilangnya kenyataan.

"Ini bukan cara mati yang terburuk..."

Minato beringsut menyabetkan pedangnya beberapa kali setelah membalik tubuhnya untuk menangkis sihir penghancur padat dengan bentuk balok. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan zona amannya kembali, pria pirang itu mendapati tepian pedangnya beradu tajam sampai berderit. Matanya melebar karena kebenaran didalam tekanan perasaan subjektif barusan adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah ingin dia temui sampai kapanpun.

Sesudah mengatur jarak dan mengumpulkan daftar langkah-langkah yang memungkinkan terjadi, Minato memilih menghindar. Dan memandangnya...

"Rizevim Livan Lucifer...Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Jubah Kerajaan Iblis dengan pelindung bahu berwarna perak, Rambut abu-abu dengan tekanan sihir kelam yang mampu meretakkan tanah hanya dengan mengangkat jari.

Rizevim mengambang pelan-pelan, dikelilingi lebarnya dua belas sayap kelelawar, lalu mendarat pada punggung lebar reptil raksasa berkepala tiga. Di salah satu 4 kaki penopang tubuh bersisik itu, tubuh Naruto dicengkeram dalam keadaan tidak sadar. "Tidak ada...Hanya mengambil permata-mu yang jatuh kedalam lumpur."

Itu merupakan jawaban yang harus didengarnya saat Rizevim masih disana. Kemudian hilang dalam kepungan kafilah awan.

Orang berambut pirang yang eksistensinya sudah mati dalam nama sejarah itu bermata datar dalam tatapan.

...sebelum menghilang menjadi percikan api dan pecahan kristal.

* * *

 **° _To be Continue..._**

* * *

A/N: Yosh! Sebelum anda melemparkan batu sambil mukulin saya pake pentungan hansip, bolehkah saya menjelaskan dalih saya mangkir dari panggilan alam? Oke, makasih.

Ujian, belajar, ujian, belajar, ujian...dan ujung-ujungnya nilai kurang memuaskan. Saya cuma remaja tanggung, jadi maklumi transisi kedewasaan saya. Eh, gue ngomong apaan 'sih? Halah! Intinya saya mau minta maaf saja. Tapi saya usahakan tetap update rutin. Sumpah ini fic melenceng jauh dari rencana awal. Nanti ada flashback yang menjelaskan kejadian di Chapter ini.

Yosh, kalau begitu saya keluar dulu...

Leader Onyx undur diri...


End file.
